----------------Love and lust in the shadow of Empires ---------------
by Henrie James Locker
Summary: This story is the product of a bet that I lost. This story plays on a world quite similar earth over two thousand years ago. Percy is a a god and the Prince of Atlantis and on a trip to the city of Rome Percy s life takes a surprising turn when he gambles and trades with his Roman friends. (Harem. Multiple partners and lemons) but there will be a interesting plot.
1. Great deal

**Hi people. I am also the author Henrie locker. Now I lost a bet with my best friend and she made me write this story to drive me nuts.**

**The Prince of Atlantis was visiting the city of Rome. Many believed that the city was destroyed hundreds of years earlier when it was claimed by the waters but Poseidon just withdrew from the world. Now the city was back. It was rich, powerful and in direct conflict with the interests of the Roman Empire. So People were kind of surprised when the prince of the legendary kingdom and a god to blood became friends with the aristocrats and half gods Jason Grace and Frank Zang. Jason Grace was married to the politician Reyna Bellatona and Frank to a woman named Gwen but in trough they had more fun with there Slaves.**

**(Piper, a Greek woman from Argos and Hazel from the Continent of Africa. Soon also a young maiden named Annabeth should join.)**

I entered the capital of the young empire and was awaited by my two friends. "Hi Percy." Jason and Frank greeted me. We shook hands from the backs of our horses. "So Jason I heard you have a trade alliance in mind." Jason nodded. "I need the freedom to send my merchant fleet across the Mediterranean with out your fleet stopping it and sacking in taxes." I sighed. My father may be the God of the see but I still did most of the managing for Atlantis. Things like diplomatic relations and other kind of agreements. Since he was the god of the sea, the shipping was at our mercy. I grin at Jason. "I think we can find an agreement." Jason smiles at me. "And you Frank. How is your life going." Frank was a born Roman but his ancestors came from a distant region of the earth. He laughed. "My wife is bugging me do stay home more but when I am she has other plans then I do. But I am getting her servant Hazel to warm up to me if you get the meaning." We chuckle.

Jason grinned. "Reyna has this servant named Piper and she keeps us quite happy. I am trying to get her to make another servant who we got from Athens to join our games but for some reason she stops me. " Jason informs us. "Can´t you just order Reyna to make her. You are her husband." The blond Roman grits his teeth. "I could but then Reyna will be in bad mood." Even though the politician was officially owned by Jason she still was quite rebellious and could make is life miserable "So what of you?"

I grin. "Well I have my servants Rachel and Calypso to amuse me but apart from that no one. Rachel is a total whore and Calypso is seacretly in a relationship with Leo for some reason but I sill like fucking her." It was clear that Jason and Frank had many other servants but they preferred to have fun with those that their wives allowed to keep them in good mood. Jason whistled and we started laughing. The two Romans led me to my quarters inside Jason's villa and we agreed that I should rest a few hours and we would talk business in a few hours. I pulled of my armor and weapons and then my dirty cotton tunic and laid down on the bed to rest. "Well met Perseus." I jerk awake and grab for my weapon until I recognized the intruder. It didn´t make me feel better but I knew that I was out matched. I gazed at the blond, gray eyed woman. "Lady Athena." I scrambled out of bed and bowed. "To what do I owe this pleasure." My father and the war-goddess wern´t on best terms so I was alert. "Your father and I have decided to lay aside our differences and form an alliance." I smiled. This would make a lot, a lot more simple. "What does this have to do with me."

"My favorite daughter is a slave in Rome. This is a humiliation I can not take. If you make her your wife it would not only put you in my favor but also strengthen our young alliance. Now. She knows of the deal you and Jason are striking and will confront you. She will ask you to request the city of Athens as a price and she will offer herself to you. I guess she would much rather be the possession of a god and a Greek then that of a Roman. You will agree to this and when you make the deal with Reyna and Jason you will request her to be a little gift in the agreement."

I nod. "I guess that she does not know of your plan." The goddess shook her head. "No. She does not even know that she is a demi god. I assure you. She is seventeen and as fair as she is wise and she is still a maiden. I also would feel better if she was with you. Ones she is your wife it is your decision how you treat her. Now I must go because my daughter approaches." With that the goddess of Wisdom turned into a owl and flew out of the window.

There was a knock on the door a second later." You may enter." A young woman with slender body, fare tanned skin, golden blond hair and sparkling gray eyes enters the room. She was dressed in a simple dress. Her face was gracefully cut. "My lord. I am to bring you clean cloths and I am to polish your armor if you wish." She showed me the clean tunic. I nod and she close the door. I remembered what Athena had said.

"Is this the only reason why you are here?" I inquire.

The daughter of Athena sighs. "No, I admit it isn´t. I have a request."

I lay my head to one side."Go on Annabeth."

"I want you to request the city of Athens in your deal with lady Reyna." I pretend to contemplate her Idea. "And why should I take that city?" The girl gulped. "I will offer my self to you." I almost smiled but I walked toward her instead. She was about a head shorter them me and a lot less wide and I knew that right now I was a giant to her. "I could just request you in the deal anyway and take another city." I offered. The girls face fell then it hardened. "I would offer my soul to you." Now it was my turn to be surprised. It was impossible to force or pressure some one to do that and it made the person physically unable to go against her master.

"No. I will not take your soul. I will take you as my wife and you will take all vows coming along with it." The girl looked up to me in surprise. "Your wife? My lord? Why. I am just a slave from Athens." I shook my shoulder. "Partly I admire your loyalty to your home and I may marry who I wish and the other reasons are non of your concern." The girl looked like she couldn´t believe what was happening. I offered her to be the wife of a prince. "I will accept."

I could feel my manhood hardening in my trousers. "When are you expected to return?" She looked at me nervously noticing my hungry eyes wandering down her body. " I am not expected back for a few hours. Lady Reyna offered me free time. " I chuckle. "Then I want to see what I just bought." The girl paled. I sigh. "I will take you when I marry you but I am quite board. I undo the knots holding her dress at her shoulders and the clothing falls toward the ground. The girl eminently tries to cover herself with her arms. I had a thought, this was Athenas favorite daughter. That would be because she is the one that reminds her of herself the most. So if this one came after her mother her fatal flaw would be pride. This would be fun.

You might say that offering herself to me as an object of amusement kind of clashed with her pride but this was a different situation. She willingly sacrificed her self to me to help her home and friends wich was a show of strength of heart and courage.

So I would humiliate her a bit. "I pull her hands away. Gentle enough not to hurt her but with enough force to let her know that I wasn´t asking. " She looked down in shame as gazed at her body. It had less curves than Rachel or hourglass body of Calypso.

I thought back to how I had gotten them. Calypso had been a spoil of war. She had announced that she wanted me as a war prize if the Titams should win. So when I stormed her fathers fortress and forced Atlas under the sky I had claimed his two youngest daughters as a war prizes. I admit I was a bit blood crazed at the time but hey. Anyway I had taken Calypso in front of her father wich kind of was the ultimate insult. Just as I went for the second daughter I noticed that I didn´t recognize her wich meant she was very young. When I asked her what her name was she said it was Zoe and that she was fifteen. Since I knew of nothing she had done wrong and I saw that she seemed to have been beaten, most likely be her stressed out father who was loosing a war. I offered her to Artemis as a peace offering wich had gotten me her favor. Now Calypso was gentle as a flower... most of the time. Back to the present. I softly touched one of her breasts. When I squeezed it I felt that they may be quite small but they were firm. I grin at Annabeth whose face was as red as a tomato. "You know I really like them." I murmur and Annabeth mumbled, "Stop staring." Then I cupped her cheeks and kissed her. The daughter of Athena just stood there, for ones in her life not knowing what to do.

Actually I noticed that she was so slim that you could see a few ribs shining through her skin. I let my hand brush over her skin and to my pleasant surprise she shuddered and goosebumps erupted over her body. Then I walk around her. Her ass was firm but small. She was definitely Athletic. Just to tease her I touched her butt and gave it a squeeze. She spun around and slapped me. I managed to block her strike but she flipped me over her hip. I would have been able to defend my self with ease under normal circumstances but I was so surprised that I couldn´t realy do anything. So I ended up crashing on the floor. She planted a knee on my chest and glared at me. I grinned cheeky. If I didn´t watch out I would have no say in how my life went with her. "You know that a slave just attacked the price of Atlantis." Before she could react I pushed her of me. Then grabbed her and fling her on the bead. There I pinned her on the fury madras and started playing with her breasts. After a while she growled "Are you finished?" Okay. Being married to her would be a very hmmmm tiring?

I let my hand wonder over her thighs and commented. "You know youre thighs have just the right around of fat." Then I let my hand wonder to farther up to between her legs. She gasps and blushes. You know I think I did enough to you. Your turn." I pulled of my under garments laid down next to her. She stared at my manhood nervously. "The good thing is that you may be a frigging god but I don´t have to do anything to you before we are married." I pout and she glares at me. Before she could get up I laid my arms around her and close my eyes and pretend to have fallen asleep until I really dropped away. When I woke up again she was still lying in my bead and glaring at me. "Let go of my. I want to go" She moaned. "Annabeth. Why is Reyna so protective of you?." "Because we grew up together." Sighing I let go and pull on my cloths. "You may go." She pulled up on her dress and hurries out of the room with me on her heals.

–-line breaker-

Jason, Frank, Reyna, Gwen and I were lying on couches while dining together(Roman style dinner) and Annabeth, Piper and a girl who had to be Hazel and a few other young girls were serving us..

"So. You have an Idea for the triad agreement." I grin. "I want the Attica turned over to Atlantis." Jason nearly chokes on her drink. Reyna raised an eyebrow. "What is there in this for you. You know that you control the entire triad in the Mediterranean." I smile. "Are you sure?" She pressed. "Ohh and that slave...Annabeth was her name I think. You know the blond one-" She cut me of her eyes narrowed. "What with her." "I would like her as you know, to smooth of the agreement."

"Sorr-" Reyna started but was cut of by Jason. "That is no problem. You can have her." Reyna glared at him. "Reyna. You are here to make a agreement that will boost the wealth of Rome." She shut up. "Don´t worry. I will treat her well." I soothed her. "I hope so." The political leader of the Roman empire growled. "Annabeth. Come over here." The blond came over. "Yes my Lady." "You have just been passed over into the possession of the prince of Athens." The girl glared at me.

Two hours later

"So shall we continue to the bath?" Ones in the mist filled room we drooped our cloths and sank into the water (In the old days they were a lot more open.) We sat down in heated tub and started drinking, laughing, joking and gambling. One hour later we were kind of drunk and I already lost my spear and a cape to Reyna and my jewel encrusted dagger to Frank. "So Prince. Do you want to back out before you lose half Atlantis." Gwen challenged. I rolled my eyes and beckoned Hazel to poor me more wine. "You think you can out drink and gamble a Greek?" I throw back and we laughed. "Okay. I own a stretch of land in Alexandra with a palace and attachment to the sea with a dock large enough to hold three merchant vassals. I am putting it up on the table so to say."

Reyna raised her eyebrows. "So you are playing big now. " Jason asked and emptied his glass and got a refill at ones. I grin. "Okay. I will put in four brand new war ships." Reyna shot back. Jason and Frank were by now to drunk to bet anything so Frank and Jason were put out of the game. Gwen smiled "I will throw in a ship load full of swords." Gwen grinned. "Ohh and I put in Hazel." "What!" Hazel and Frank yelled who some how still noticed what was going on. Gwen laid an arm around her husband. "Honey do you think I didn´t notice that you were making one of my servant pleasure you .(Yes in Rome and Greece slaves were also used for sexual purposes. Men and woman) Hazels face stayed stony at being reduced to a mere thing who´s destiny could be decided by a group of drunk people gambling." Reyna chuckled. "Ohh great. I will throw in Piper. I hate it when Jason spends more time with her then me." Piper stopped the shoulder massage. " I raised my eyebrows. "Don´t be to excited Perseus. With you policy about the treatment of your servants she will drive you nuts. She already barley does what I tell her. You will have no say in anything concerning her in a year.." I chuckled. "I am going for two sixes." I announce. Gwen went for two threes and Reyna went for two twos. Then Gwen put the dices in the leather bucket and threw the dices over and over again. Finally after five minutes of close calls and one three and one two we had a winner.

Two sixes. I cheered and punched the air. "Take that Reyna." Frank groaned at his wife but shut´s up when she glared at him. Jason jerked awake. "Wait. What?"

"Ohh I just lost four warships and Piper to Percy."

Jason shook his head and groaned. "What is you problem Jasy?" Reyna teased. "Nothing." He groaned.

Annabeth looked at me with raised eyebrows and I grinned at her. Reyna yawned. "I have a senate meeting tomorrow. I think we should call it a night and turn in. I smiled myself already thinking of the night approaching me. "By the way how many servant do you personally have?" Gwen asked hugging Hazel good bye.

"Now five." They looked at me in disbelief. Each of them have dozens of men and woman to do there bidding. "Well then. I will try out my new girls." "Let´s hang out tomorrow." Gwen suggested as we clambered out and pulled over our togas not bothering to dry of since it was so warm.

"Annabeth, Hazel, Piper. Follow me. " I called to them. Hazel looked really nervous. "I hope you have a nice night." Gwen winked at me. Jason and I fist bumped.

Then I laid my arms around Annabeth and Pipers shoulders and we walked toward my quarters.

Hazel walked ahead of us. Piper had her usual feather in her hair and her strangely cut hair. She triad to overplay her attractiveness to not get to much attention from men. I guessed both her and Annabeth to be about eight teen and Hazel to be about sixteen. I of course looked like eightteen to nineteen like I did for the last one and a half Melenium. "So Piper. Have you ever pleasured a girl?" Piper giggled confidently and Annabeth paled. I reach around Pipers shoulder and grope one of Pipers breasts "You know. Since I am planning on taking Annabeth as my wife I have promised not to take her maidenhood until we are married but I plan on doing everything else to her."

Piper raised her eyebrow. "You are marrying her? You barely know her."

I raised my eyebrow at her and she shut up at ones not knowing that me really hurting her as a punishment wasn´t happening. Annabeth stopped moving. "You won´t do that." I grabbed Annabeth and pulled her after me into my quarters with a grinning Piper. Then I pinned the blond woman on the bed. "Hazel. There are ropes in my pack. Get three of them." I forced Annabeth´s hand´s over her head and through the bars of the head of the bead. "Piper hold Annabeth´s hands in place." Piper did what I told her and I tied the squirming blonds hands over her head. Then I ripped of her dress of. I ordered Hazel to hold Annabeths legs down so that I could bind them to the beds legs and she would be forced to lay there with spread legs. Piper whistled. "That is one body you have there Annabeth:"

"Let me go." Annabeth growled. Piper let her dress drop revealing her gorgeous body and her long perfect dancer legs that just went on and on. She sat down on my one my lap and nestle against me pressing her boobs against my arm (No she is no slut. She is just confident and experienced. Grow up as an attractive female slave in Rome. She is a very strong person) I lay an arm around her. "So what do you want me to do." I grin at her. "I want you pleasure Annabeth." I cupped the struggling and glaring Athenians cheeks and kiss her softly. Annabeth, these ropes won´t come of."

"But I still can try?" But she stops and blushes a bright red. "Percy do you happen to have honey some were?" Piper asked. I start grinning and get up and bring her a large barrel from a traveling chest and hand it to her. Annabeth stares at me wide eyed. Now help me do this. Cover her torso and rub it into her thighs and between her legs. Annabeths eyes turn wide and she looks totally adorable. "What are you planning?" She asks now feeling self conscious and nervous." "Okay Percy. You take the breasts and the thighs and the place between her legs since those are the places you are most interested in. As to your question Annabeth. We are going to cover your body in in honey and then Percy is going to get you going to clean you off by liking you clean and then I am going to finish you of." I turn to Piper. "Can you keep her up for a while with out finishing her of?" The burnet grinned. "I can keep her up for hours on edge if I want. I trained on Reyna when Jason was to tired and that girl is tough. I put my fingers into the barrel and pull my now honey coated fingers back out. "Hazel. Come hear." She comes closer and I pull her on my lap to. "Lick my fingers clean." She did that until they were clean. I put my fingers back into the barrel until they were covered in the sweet sticky stuff and start massaging her beasts until they were glistening from golden fluid. Her eyes were closed and she was bighting her lip so she didn´t moan. I restocked the honey coating of my fingers. "Are you finished Seaweed brain?" I raised my eyebrows. "Not even close Wise girl." Then I started rubbing my fingers over the patch of skin right above her cunt. The helpless blonds eyes went wide and she bit her lip when I started to massage the sweet liquids into her folds. Then I pushed a finger deeper into her until I reached her maidenhood. A moan escaped from her lips. I continued to do that for a few minutes. "Now clean of her breasts with your tong." I leaned over her chest and I cleaned of one breast, then the other. I let my tongue wipe of the honey until there was only glistening skin. Then I nibble on her nipples causing her back to arch up. "Good Percy. Now clean of her cunt." "Yes mam." "Don´t you dare Perseus. Don´t you dare-" I lean down and let my tongue clean her ignoring her squeels and moans just continuing to thrust my tongue in to her until it cramps. "I will take over." Piper announces. "Keep her on the edge of climax but don´t finish her." I growl at her. She smiles. Now I turn to Hazel who was watching with interest and pull her back on my lap. Then I rub my hand over her thighs. "How old are you?" "Sixteen my lord". I undo the straps of her dress and pull it down revealing her small breasts and her dark skin. I squeeze on of her breasts and we tongue kiss. I let my hand wander down into the folds of her skirt and rub her cunt and push my fingers into her,noticing that she was a maiden. "You are still maiden? I thought Frank was having you." She shook her head. "He couldn´t because he didn´t want Gwen to take him apart." "Then how?" "With my mouth."

Now I hadn´t tried that one. "I guess you want to wait until you are a bit older." Just as Hazel nods Annabeths tortured moans grow louder and louder as Piper was putting her tongue and fingers to work. "You please me with your mouth and I will not take your Maiden hood tonight." I pull my cloths of and also striped Hazel fully. Then I squeeze her firm small ass pulling her closer to me and kiss her. "Do it." She climbs down from my lap and takes my manhood in her small little hands. She rubs it softly. "It is much bigger that Franks. I don´t know if it fits into my mouth."She bows down and then her tongue dances over the tip of my member making me gasp. Her tongue wanders up and down the length of my manhood. Now her lips touch the top of my man hood and she bowled a bit of air down it. I crack and put my hand on the back of her head and force her head down. At half length she gags. Her teeth scrape over my length because she can´t open her mouth any further.. Her head starts bobbing up and down letting my moans join Annabeth´s. I lay down on my back and my head rests on Annabeth´s stomach. Then I look at Annabeth. She was obviously close to climaxing. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open as Piper masterfully kept her captured.

But even Piper´s forehead was sweaty. "Please...please...Percy! Piper! Just let me finish!" Annabeth begged between moans. Then Hazels teeth scraped over my length driving me nuts. I push her of me and pull Hazel on the bed. I laid her so that Annabeth´s stomach was her pillow. Then I straddled her chest and pushed her mouth onto my penis. I grip her hair and force my whole length into her mouth. She gags at ones when my manhood goes down her throat. After drilling her face for about thirty seconds my milk fills her mouth and when I pull out it rains down on the dark skinned teenagers face and Annabeth´s stomach who was by now only twitching and not even moaning anymore. The good thing about being a god is I can go as many rounds as I want to with out a break so I get up and crawl behind Piper. Her ass was pointing up and inviting me in as she teased Annabeth with her tongue. I crawl behind her with out her noticing. Then I press her face onto Annabeths pussy and plunge deep into her. Her loud surprised moan/scream into the blondes cunt pushed Annabeth over edge. Her tired and tortured body arched up as she found release. Hazel was thrown of Annabeth by the sudden moment. "Hazel. You may rest." I tell the girl. Even though she hadn´t realy done anything she looked exhausted. The girl crawled up next to the twitching Annabeth and closed her eyes. I removed my hand from the back of Pipers head and let her remove her face from between Annabeths legs. Her face was glistening from Annabeths liquids. I pulled out of Piper and she turned to face me. She laid her head to one side. "What kind of master are you?" She asked as she crossed her legs and sat across from me?" I raised an eyebrow. "I heard you only have two other "personal" girls." I grin. "The simple kind. What am I supposed to do with hundreds of servants?" I pull the daughter of Aphrodite on my lap.( Piper and Hazel don´t know that they are demigods...well Piper does but Hazel doesn´t. Percy knows of Piper but not about Hazel.) "One is a half Titan and she was a war prize from out dispute with the Titans, her name is Calypso and the other´s name is Rachel. I got her as a present from her father who was negotiating with me over a stretch of land." Piper nodded slowly and moved her body closer to mine. She rubbed her chest against me. Damn that girl was good. Calypso preferred to be on the bottom and Rachel always did what you told her. This girl was more that a worthy opponent in bed. I give her firm breasts a tight squeeze and she groaned, a bit from discomfort and a bit from arousal. As a reaction she started grinding me. "Were did you get this good?"

"You know if men who can do what ever they want to you are interested in your body since you are twelve you kind of learn how to pleasure them and most important how to be in charge. I always win in this game" She grins at me. "So you think you will dominate me in bead." I challenge grinning at her. "Sorry. The only one who I believe would one day have the ability to do that is Annabeth." "Is that so?" She tries to push me down to between her girls and take control but I stop her. "Maybe I need to put you in place.." She laid her head to one side. "How do you intend to do that?" "Tomorrow you will be the one bound to the bed but for now I will have you do things to me. Now first you will learn a lesson." Before she could ask I pushed her of me and laid her so that her butt was on my lap. It had little fat but was quite firm. Then I started to hit her ass so hard she winced each time my hand descended on her behind that was slowly turning red. After a minute I stopped and turned Piper on her back. She looked at bit dazed. "You know Piper. Hazel is quite talented with her tongue? Have you done that before?" She looked at me with her kaleidoscope eyes. "No. You forgot that I am usually in charge. I pleasure them until they are out of action and that´s it." I gin stroking her breasts. "Then you will like it." I push Piper of me and then I pushed the now sleeping Hazel away from the sleeping Annabeth and lie down between them. Then I sit up and grab Pipers arms and pull her up so she could pleasure me with her mouth. "Now start." Piper sighed and started to lick the length of my man hood. After I while I lost patience and made her take me in her mouth. " I grab her head and force her head down so far that she gagged each time. Just before I came in her mouth I pull her head of.

The daughter or love gasped for air. "Now I am going to finish you off." At this she looked quite close to panicking. I grab her and lay her in the space where I just was. "You know. I hadn´t been under a guy in three years." she mumbled. I grin at her and push her legs apart and look down and the girl under me. Then I position my manhood between her legs and she automatically raps her tanned and trained legs around my waist. Then I thrust my member into her. She was surprisingly tight and it wasn´t surprising when she gasped in pain. Then I started moving in her. She buried her face in my shoulder and one of her hands was cramped in my hair while the other one was wrapped around my torso. My thrusts were quite slow but powerful and they went deeper each time until I was fully inside her. She softly bights my into the skin of my shoulder to quite down but she still cried and moaned at the same time. Her body was unable to move under me. I continued pushing into her and she got louder and louder. At some point Hazel woke up and watched as I continued to push into the girl.

Finally Piper screamed as she climaxed. Her body flexed under me trying to arch up but was unable to and the walls of her Virgina clenched around my manhood letting me growl.. "Kiss her Hazel." I barked at the girl. She captured the girls lips. After two minutes Pipers body went limp. By now Annabeth was awake to. She also looked nervous. Piper maybe finished but I wasn´t. Ones her body went fully limp I started thrusting into her again. Her body was worn out and she was exhausted so she barely reacted to me as I picked up pace. "Move closer to her." I order Hazel and Annaeth who did as I told them (or in Annabeth´s case stayed were they were because she couldn´t move) at ones not wanting to get the same treatment that Piper did tonight. Finally I reached my climax. My seeds filled the girl up before I could pull out. The rest of the large load fell on Annabeth´s, Hazel´s and Piper´s faces and chests." "Hazel and Annabeth both yelped in surprise. Then I climbed of the exhausted girl. Her body was drenched in her and my sweat and I couldn´t help but grin being very pleased with myself. "You know Hazel. You are the only one who wasn´t finished of tonight. I think it will be your turn tomorrow." The girl gulps. I lay down. To my huge surprise Annabeth cuddled up a bit closer against my side. Hazel lies down on the other side and I pull Pipers used body on mine and I softly stroked her back. Then I fall asleep fully at piece with the world. Why wouldn´t I be. Three attractive girls were cuddling up against me.

**Okay. I hope this is worth any shit. I hate it when the girls are submissive are totally dependent in the other stories. Almost all lemons on this sight are written very bad and show girls in a diminishing point of view. They are week and needy in the lemons. p.s. obviously most of the author´s have no Idea how painful first time sex for a girl is. A friend of mine was sore for day´s after her first time and her boyfriend was as tender and careful as possible, actually the first few times are unpleasant and even if girls have a cultural disadvantage in this story they will have interesting personalities with their problems and strengths. They will be normal being in the shadow of their time. If any girl´s want to give me input if my characters are more realistic in the way they act or if they have any Ideas then pm me. If possible at my other account (henrie locker)  
**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	2. Great boys night out

**Hello people. You wanted another update so here you are. These first chapters will be were they all get to know each other and that means the interaction between future finances in a culture in wich woman and girls were valued about as much as slaves and interaction between a pleasure slaves and their owners and this story isn´t old enough for me to get the main plot going. **

**To WhiteEagle1985: Why thank you.**

**To Jake Wolf: That was the reason why I didn´t jump out of the bet.**

**To Rosario Central: THank you. I know**

Piper pov.

I woke up on someones chest and nearly groaned. Every muscle in my body hurt. Then I remembered what had happened yesterday. I had gotten a new owner. To be honest it was depressing to be a part of a bet in a game in wich I passed into another's possession with the roll of a dice. It hurt... - Percy was different then Jason. Reyna made me pleasure her sometimes but Jason was always a lot easier. He had been warm butter in my hands and I was always in control. I sometimes even got him to climax before we even started. I definitely almost never climaxed with him. That was my way to stay safe. Be in control and never show any weakness. I had hoped to do the same thing with Percy. He seemed soft at the first moment. He wanted to marry one of his slaves and told me to pleasure her in staid of just taking her him self. He also let Hazel go her way instead of just claiming her at ones. The groping wasn´t new to me but the beating of my ass had taken had been a bit painfull and had thrown me of my game. Then being forced to take his member in my mouth... He humiliated me even more when he had filled my mouth and throat with his seeds. I also knew that he wasn´t finished with strengthening his hold on me. I would get a similar treatment that Annabeth did yesterday.

The problem was that as a good he could have as many goes at me without wearing out wich meant I had to please him to get off and the way he took me and claimed me as his was also a message. He could have and when ever he wanted and I had no say it. I was just a prisoner in my own body but I couldn´t say that I didn´t like it. I had a great and intense climax even though his member had hurt me a bit because he was a bit wider and longer then Jason.

I smiled to myself when I remembered the way he looked at Annabeth. The boy really liked her and he didn´t even notice it and she liked him to. Being a daughter of Aphrodite I knew these things. I also had the ability to bend the will of mortal men with charm speak but it didn´t work on demi gods or gods. Jason for an example I could manipulate with my charms, looks and skills. Then I saw the dried sperm on Annabeth´s and Hazel´s faces and chests and nearly laughed. He had not allowed them to clean themselves. One of Percy´s arms was around Annabeth and the other was laid around me, his hand resting in the small of his back.

Then my new owner woke up. I looked at his face. He was staring at the sleeping Annabeth with wonder in her eyes. There was still honey covering her torso and it was so cute that I sighed. Then he looked up at me and grinned, his green eyes sparkling. "Let´s get up." He whispers. I climb of him and Percy unties Annabeths arms and legs. The blond woman rolled on her side and sleeps on. "So you like Annabeth?" He looks at me surprised. "Yes I do." He admitted. Let´s go take a bath." I sighed. If only Hazel had woken up first... . I follow him to a side room wich leads to the quarters bath room.

We descended into the warm water and relaxed. To my surprise nothing happened. After a few minutes Hazel and Annabeth joined us. Percy eminently pulled Annabeth to him and laid his arms around her much to her surprise but she leaned against him. Percy started rubbing the honey of her skin. "How did you like the night. " Me murmured into her ear. "I hate you." She whispered back. After a few minutes a few palace servant came in and brought of bowls full of fruits and they also brought to loath of bread. We ate our fill and when we were finished I grin at the two."So, you two like each other." I press. Annabeth blushes slightly but Percy is unfazed. Suddenly Annabeth blushed again. "You are turned on again." She exclaimed.. "Do you want to help me with that?" He grinned at her. She laughed but shook her head. "No. I am not letting you take my maiden until we are married." "Then who should I take?" He gasped horified.

I felt a bit uneasy. I still was quite sore from last night. Especially the region between my legs. "No. She is still sore from your treatment last night. Give her a few hours peace. I think you should break in Hazel. She is after all four years older than when Piper over here was forced to do it and from what I´ve heard her old master went at her with out remorse." I invulnerable flinch at the memory. The day I was forced to become strong. I felt pity for Hazel as she approached her owner. I knew how huge Percy seemed to her at the moment. How intimidating but I some how knew that she wouldn´t get a treatment as cruel as I had on my first time. Percy grabbed the girls hand and pulled her on his lap so that she also sat half on Annabeth´s. Annabeth kissed Hazel while Percy started massaging her breast. After a while of making out I also moved toward them. I knew how to distract her. I stepped closer and sat down on on Percy´s free leg. I would have sat on Annabeth´s but I guess that I might be to heavy. Then I grab her hand and and smile at her. I gently pull her over to Percy´s lap until she straddled him. Percy started licking at the girls breasts and softly biting her nipples letting Hazel groan.

Then Percy lifted Hazel up and carried her to a shallow part of the pool designed so you could just lie down in the warm water and relax. I lay her there and she stares up at me. Since both Annabeth and I understood her fear we came over so she knew she wasn´t alone. Percy pushes Hazels legs apart and starts eating her out making Hazel relax and bite her lip. After about a minute Percy comes back up and is lying on top of Hazel. He starts kissing her passionately and after a few seconds he forces his tongue into her mouth. To my surprise Annabeth wasn´t really jellos at him kissing her. I already knew that it wouldn´t be long until they accepted there feelings to each other and Percy would concentrate on making Annabeth happy wich would give the rest of us girls more time of. Even if we ended up as friends and I was quite sure that we would end up as friends but we were still a...well a hobby but at least Percy seemed like a really easy going most of the time and I would have a lot more freedom and time for myself safe from some hungry guy.

"So Percy you are very unusual god." "Yep that was a part of the deal after the battle at the Titans fortress. To get to stay on earth and interact with humans I had to turn down a few abilities the gods normally had." I smiled for some reason. He turned his attention back to the girl that was freaking out under him.

He kissed the girls forehead and got into position. Then his member rubbed around the entrance to dark skinned girl. She closed her eyes as Percy slowly pressed into the girl. I could see her jaw clenched and she tightly gripped Percy´s broad shoulders. She was whimpering by the time the god reached her maidenhood. Knowing what would come now her grip tightened on Percy´s shoulders. When he broke her maidenhood Hazel cried ones from the pain. He waited for a while. After a minute the pain had faded mostly and he pressed further into her. Tears started running down the girls eyes and I couldn´t help but feel bad for her. Percy slowly moved in her, pulling slightly out and pushind farther in widening the love tunnel. After a few minutes of Hazel whimpering and moaning and Percy slowly and carefully moving into the girl he finally went as far into her as was safe and nice at the first time. He slowly pulled out of her and I saw a bit blood coming from the new made woman. Annabeth sighed. "Perseus I have a few things to do before we leave tomorrow. May I settle my affairs?" Annabeth asked. "Call me Percy and yes. Do what you must." She hot out of the bath tub and he kissed Hazel on the for head and then lifted her up into his arms and carefully and carried her to the bed were I laid her down. Then he put a light blanket on top of her. "Okay Piper. Stay with her for a while but get dressed. I am going to meet up with my friends. When I come back we will take care of some business. I heard you are good with words so like it or not you will work as one of my negotiators in addition to the job you now have. Percy pulled on a simple tunic and his plane Greek sandals. Then he pulled on his armor and I helped him with the straps. He got his sword and hung the scabbard around his waist. Then he shiefed his sword and left the room. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to Hazel and put my arms tightly around her and hug her tightly giving her the comfort she needed. Then I rest my head on top of hers. Percy may have been careful with her but I knew it still felt like a rape to her. She may have not been in as much pain as I had been my first time but I knew just how vulnerable the young girl felt. Percy may be a really great owner but this was still a cruel world. Jet he surprised me. He had `forced` me into a job that maddered, something every one in my position dreamed of.

"How do you do it?" Haze asked me quietly. "Sorry what?"

Hazel took a deep breath. "I saw how hard Percy took you. He was careful with me and it hurts like hell." I smiled. "Hazel. My first time was a fifty year old drunk and I was twelve. Percy didn´t even go into you all the way and he carefully penetrated deeper into you and he spent minutes doing it. My old owner was fully inside me after two thrusts and he didn´t stop early like Percy did with you. He took me until he was finished and I only didn´t bleed to death afterword because his wife was a talented healer."

She looked at me shocked. "I actually enjoyed myself yesterday night despite Percy proving his dominance over me. In a month you will most likely have fun to." She looked at me apprehensively not really believing me. I got up and pulled on my dress and my sandals then I sat back down next to Hazel and grasped her hand while I waited for Percy to return. Sadly I would be getting a lot of action tonight. I knew he would not make Hazel do anything else today and he simple adored Annabeth to much to do anything to her and since she wasn´t ready for the act only I was left. Not that I minded really, he was good but I knew what was going to happen wich was kind of calming. After a while Hazel fell back to sleep. Finally Percy came back into the room. "Come on Piper. We have to do a few things." Smiling I get up.

Annabeth pov.

I climbed out of the bath tub. "I didn´t really care that Percy had other girls, he could do them as much as he wanted as long as he didn´t mistreat me or start ignoring me...wait did I just say that? I didn´t like him did I? Anyway I just knew him for a day and as long as he didn´t mistreat me I didn´t care what he did. Under men and even many woman sex was a hobby. Just a matter of killing the time and a source of amusement. I would be the one wife and it was almost fun watching him and Piper because both were very experienced and it almost got the nature of a duel under fencers. Then I pulled on my dress and sandals and left the room. I wanted to talk to Reyna. She was my best friend for the last seven years and she had protected me. The harshest punishment I had ever gotten was being scolded for sneaking into the library and teaching my self to read and write when I was young or when the Liberian had noticed a few years later that all the books about architecture, math and physics were found hidden away in my room I had gotten flogged. That was just about it. Finally I reach Reyna and Jason´s room. I knock at the door. After a few seconds Reyna´s voice told me to come in.

I opened the door. She was just removing Jason´s arm from around her and sitting up. "Rough night?" I asked grinning at her. She grimaced. "I forgot why I aloud him to have Piper all the time. I did it when I was to tired for a night of passion or just didn´t want anything. When she did him Jason was finished of after a few minutes. Damn that girl is good.. How was your night anyway."

Reyna grabs a tunic and pulls it on.

"Ohh...quite nice actually. A bit awkward in the beginning but after being tied to the bed that didn´t madder. He had Piper pleasure me. I am still a virgin. He did take Hazel this morning though."

Reyna smiled at hearing that her friend was happy. We walked out of her bed room. "So. Did Piper finish him of quick or why."

"Ohh no. He said he would have me when we were married. I don´t mind anyway. Actually Piper was butter in his hands. I have never her heard moaning so loud." Reyna grinned. "He is taking you as his wife?" I nod and Reyna hugs me. "Can we spend the last day together?" "Yes. It turns out the senate meeting got canceled because some repairs have to be made on the senate building. I think we should also invite Gwen and Hazel if possible. We can hang out together because the boys are also hanging out. (As an explanation. Hazel and Gwen are quite good friends because Gwen got her for her twelfth birthday. Hazel was ten at the time) The boys will most likely go to a bar or rent a chamber in bath houses. I guess Jason and Frank will grab a servant and you fiancée will take Piper." I grinned. Come on. Let es get Gwen." Reyna pulled on the rest of her cloths and went to wake Gwen and I decided to fetch Hazel.

Jason pov.

I had to admit that I was a bit disappointed to lose Piper. She was a excellent lover but I had Reyna and it was nice to be in charge in bed again. She had other attractive servants and she also promised to let me have her more. It was depressing. I had to ask my own wife if I could have her in the night.

I left my room and walked toward the court yard in the middle of the villa with the pool. There I saw that Frank and Percy were already there chatting away. Judging from the way Frank looked his night was pretty similar to mine. Percy of course had three girls to try out.

I smiled when I thought back to the times before we had settled down. We were Percy´s brothers in arms and as a reward he had made us immortal. I had actually met Reyna that way. One day we had taken a hand full of men and a chip and stormed an Island on wich a daughter of Hecate turned men into pigs and in wich the girls lived in palaces. Reyna had been my war prize to take back home to Atlantis were I lived at the time. Frank had taken her sister Hilla back home. Percy took no one home that day but we shared Reyna when we first gathered our spoils.

I laughed softly when I remembered that she had called us a pathedic band of Pirates when we tore her cloths of. Then that night when Frank was finished with Hilla and was asleep she manage to slip out of the tent and left Reyna behind and gone to the Amazons were she now was queen. That was part of the reason why Reyna opposed the Amazons at every turn in her politics. She wanted revenge for against her sister for leaving her behind. Not that she minded today but the betrayal was still real.

"So what do we do today?" I asked. Frank grinned. "We could each grab girl and rent one of the chambers at the baths ." Percy and I started grinning. "By the way. How was Piper in bed." Percy and I fist bumped then he told me. Then he turned to Frank. "You know. What you made Hazel do was a great Idea. I made her and Piper do it to plus I topped you. I did her the first time this morning." We grin at each other.

"So. We need to get to business and I am thinking of employing Piper as my Diplomat in Atlantis aside from the job she has now. So you two go grab a girl and we will go do business and take them with us. After that we will go the baths." Percy announced. Piper working as a negotiator for Percy was strange. True she was great with words and was very confident and quite smart but after knowing her for two years and her being naked half the time she was in the same room as I was it was something to get used to. I walked back into the villa and thought who I should take. In the past I never took Piper to these hang outs because she was way to dominant. For these times in wich we boy´s just hung out submissive girls were better. That meant Percy usually brought Rachel since she did what ever he told her. Calypso had submitted to him and him alone and she had no problem in showing any man that tried to have a go at her how good of a fighter she really was. Sighing I decided on Drew, a slave Percy and I had captured after taking three fast ships on a long voyage. I go into the kitchens and spot Drew. She was helping one of the cooks. "Drew follow me." The Asian girl said good bye to the cook and came to me. "The boys and I are hanging out and you are coming with us." The girl smiled in anticipation. She also had a good body for parties. Piper had a slim and graceful body. Drew had big boobs and was extreme curvy and was in every way a whore. She liked going on these parties and having famous and power full people use her.

Drew cleans her hands of and follows be back into the court yard were Percy was already waiting with Piper sitting on his lap. Frank also came back with brown haired and quite good looking nymph named Liana.

"Can we go now. We have to do some planning because the senate voted for a skirmish against the Amazons." Frank asked. So we walked down into the huge city to the barracks and Drew, Liana and Piper on our heals.

–-line breaker-

We were talking to a general named Tiberius discussion a Atlantian/Roman joint attack against the Amazons. After months of hard work we had found the main base. The problem for us was not fighting them but finding them. The Amazons had a few hundred fighters while both Rome and Atlantis could alone must ten thousand in short notice. We had started planning this attack months ago and we knew we needed thousands to finally break the Amazons and make them stop raiding our shipping and land routes. Percy needed a large fleet to blockade the coast so they couldn´t flee on ships and we had finally found there hide out and I needed a large army to block the land way and make sure the Amazons couldn´t slip through the woods. About eight hours later we had agreed on a date to attack and had planned a strategy we walked back out of the Barack were our girls were waiting looking dead board. "Now we only need to head down the Tiber and set everything with the harbor master because of our new trading agreements." Frank anuses. Drew leaned in against me and pouted. "Do we have to. You can do that tomorrow." Her hand brushed my manhood. Piper rolled her eyes at Drew's behavior and stood next to Percy with her arms crossed. She wasn´t needy I guess. "Yes we do. Every hour costs us more money that you are worth. " I growl at her. She pouts. I guess this was Liana´s first time on these parties and she had no Idea what was awaiting her. "Let us get this over with." Ones we informed the harbor master of the new agreements we were on our way. Percy, Frank and I had our arms around our girls and were talking about old battles and new battle plans while the girls acted according to there characters. Drew was being her slutty self and pressing her bodies against me. Piper just acted normal letting non of her talents show and Liana was nervous but excited since she was going out with a few of the most famous people in Rome.

Finally we reached the baths. It appeared that Frank had sent someone before hand to settle everything because we were led through the public baths and walked to the rentable section. The room we were in was great. There was a large, heated and waist deep pool with even more shallow section to lie down and relax.. Marble benches for messages and large silver bowls full of grapes, olives and other snacks. To finish of the picture there were the three girls that would do what ever we told them. Okay we each had a girl. Percy, Frank and I grinned at each other. This was almost like in old times in Atlantis were we did these things all the times.

We boys pulled our cloths of and I ordered Drew to strip to. Then I pulled her into the water and started kissing her hard. Frank just started making out with his nymph and pulling her cloths of and Percy laid down on the massage benches and let Piper was massaging his back. She was still dressed but I was quite sure that would not stay dressed for long.

Piper pov.

I was a bit thank full that Percy didn´t make me strip at ones like Jason and Frank did to Drew and Liana . It didn´t make me feel as worthless as Drew for some reason. I straddled Percy´s back and rubbed olive oil into his skin. Then I started working on his hard muscular back and knead over the clenched muscles. The warm moist air calmed me for some reason and there was a lite flowery scent in the air that had a slightly intoxicating effect. For some reason I smiled as I sat on the gods back helping him relax and my life seemed a lot more worth living (wich had nothing to do with Percy. She is just having a good moment), maybe even enjoyable. My past seemed less hard and for a change I even looked hope full into the future.

Closing my eyes I just drifted away while working on Percy´s back. For a girl whose main job in life it was to be on call 24/7 to to pleasure her owner and dance on parties or when her owner ate this was heaven. I was still wearing cloths wich was a first timer and it looked like I was getting a job that went in a totally different direction. It was clear to me that I would always be his pleasure slave since he had no reason to sell me and I wasn´t planning on forcing him to kill me but this would give my life a meaning again. Plus serving Percy in a physical way had one advantage over the two people that had owned me before Jason. He was young...okay he looked and acted young and he was gorgeous plus he wasn´t cruel or abusive or if he was he hadn´t shown it jet anyway but he didn´t seem like the type. He also talked to me. Jason never did that. He always called for me and then he did me and when I was finished with him he told me to leave or left himself.

Half a hour later.

"Percy get your lazy ass over here." The voice ripped me from my daydream. I sighed. I was still sitting on my owner giving him a massage. "Should I get of you Lord Perseus?" Percy groaned. "Don´t call me that. Call me Percy." He growled. I took that as my que and started climbing of him but he spun around under me and held me. "I´le be there in a few minutes." He called over. I looked over to the pool and saw Jason groping and kissing Drew who seemed to be enjoying herself. Frank was doing the same with his nymph but she seemed a lot more hesitant then Drew and I could see that if she had a choice she would be somewhere else. When the knots holding the shoulder straps of my dress together were opened I looked down back to Percy. He was grinning at me as he undid the second strap and me dress fell down uncovering my torso. My dress and I were already wet from the thick warm mist in the room. It looked quite fascinating. Both Percy´s and my skin were covered in millions of tiny water droplets Percy reached up and grabbed my breasts and squeezed them. Then he pulled my down by my breasts until my chest was touching his."Are you ready to dance daughter of Aphrodite." He grinned at me. I sighed and got up and let my dress fall to the ground. Percy also rose up. Then I felt his hands search me between my legs. "You are wet already," He noticed and I grinned at him. I may not have a choice if I slept with him but at least he was good at it. He led me into the water and then he joined the his two friends the shallow end of the pool who both had there girls sitting on them. "Come here Piper."

Percy pov.

I sat down against the pool next to Jason who was straddled by Drew. They were heavily kissing. "Come here Piper." I order. She walks toward me and I pull her my lap. Then I kiss her hard on the mouth. Then I let my lips wandering down her jaw. Then I laid my hands around her torso and let them run down her back and underwater until they reached her butt. I kiss her again and bite her lip drawing a bit blood and letting Piper moan.

Then I blindly grab for one of the bowls and pull out a strawberry. I clamp it between my lips and let Piper bite of one half. She grins in a seductive way. Then I pull her closer to me.

"Hey Jason. How is the weather over there?" He laughs. "Great Perc. I love the view." Just then Liana cried out and started moaning. She was moving up and down and moaning. "Frank. How is the weather over there?" I called over to Frank. The Centurion laughed. "You know I love having fun in nature." I chuckled and Piper giggled. "Frank. Good one." "Ohh and anyone want to play cards."

"Jason. Shut up and fuck your girl. We can play later."

Jason laughing boomed through the room. "You know. After the first round we should order some musicians to come here."

"Great Idea Jason." Frank calls over his moaning girl. I shake my head sadly. Then I noticed Pipers breasts hovering in front of my face. So I spontaneously bite at one of the nipples letting Piper cry out.

"So. Do you want to be fucked senseless?" I grin evilly at her. "As if you could do that?" She challenged back. "You forget that I am a god. I could keep going for days at the time."

Pipers face fell a bit. "Y. I saw you sleeping last night." I nearly laughed. "I can sleep because I loved doing it when I was still mortal. It was my biggest hobby next to flirting and doing nymphs in Atlantis. Hell I even combined my hobbies like all the time. Sleeping just feels right. I just don´t need to." Piper giggled "Well then. Show me what you got."

"Get started Piper. Show me first. When you can´t go anymore I will have a few rounds." Aphrodite's daughter rolled her eyes. Just then Jason started taking Drew from behind.

"I guess I am at your disposal Percy." She reached under water and positioned my member at her entrance. She sunk down onto me impaling herself on my manhood. A moan escaped from her lips. My hands wonder her waists and dictate her her speed. I made her go fast and faster and she became louder and louder. She looked down at me (she is straddling him and when she is at her full height she is maybe just a tiny bit taller him when on his lap.) I press my face between her breasts and Piper moves her hands from my arms and slings them around my head pressing it into her chest. For some reason she stops the ride with me still inside her and rests her shin on my head pressing her body against me. I wasn´t complaining. She pressed her perfect body against mine and buried her gorgeous face in my shoulder. I put my arms around her. One of my hands rests in the small of her back and the other between in her shoulder blades. I press her body against me. For some reason I felt that just making continue the ride was wrong so I just waited. I looked over to my two friends. They were more than preoccupied with their toys. After a few moments the girl started moving again and faster than before. Her screams got louder and louder until they blocked out the ones from the other girls. Finally she climaxed. Her vagina clenched in on my member letting me moan even louder than before and the light flickering in my eyes. The sex slave collapsed on me. After she whispered into my ear. "Percy. Can we please go back to the Villa. I will do everything you want me to do there but can I please just get out of here." Now Drew started moaning again and I could see Jason drilling her from behind harder than ever before. Frank was kissing his nature spirit while she was still slowly still riding him. "Please Percy." She whispered. To my surprise there were tears in her eyes that had nothing to do with the above average sized reproductive organ that was resting deep inside her. "I will do anything." I sigh. "Jason. Frank I have to call it a night." I stroke her back as gentle as possible. "Come on Perc. You are going away already. We have this room for the whole night." Frank complained between moans. "Piper isn´t feeling to well. I will see each other tomorrow. Plus when you opened the first wine barrel you will forget everything except the boobs soaring in front of you. Now, Piper might be my pleasure slave but I have a responsibility for what I fuck." Jason rolled his eyes. "Always so poetic and over ethical." Frank shook his head sad not really understanding why I would leave a party just because my girl didn´t feel to well. "Okay. See you later Perc." I turned my attention back to Piper. "Come on. Let´s get you back. Then you can tell me what´s wrong." She nodded. "Then get dressed." Then the girl got up and left the pool and I followed her.

**Hey. I am back. So tell me what Piper´s problem is because I havn´t decided yet. I deserve a few Reviews so Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	3. Grime and shame

**I hope you had fun. Okay For chapters as long as these you can give me a few more Reviews.**

**To WhiteEagle1985: Haha. No she is completely obedient to Percy and wouldn´t dare go against him. **

**To Jake Wolf. You are quite right.**

Piper pov.

We left the baths and Percy lead me thought the city. I guessed it was maybe two or three hours before midnight. How should he understand? I think I should be honest with him. He let me leave after all. "I hate it." I sigh. "I don´t want to live like this anymore. Do you know how often I thought of just walking into the Tiber and diving down as deep as I could."

"Piper if you kill your self I will go to my uncle and call in the favor that he owes me for helping him get together with Persephone. Then I would kick you butt." I looked at him surprised. "Okay. I won´t if you promise me one thing in return." I bite my lip feeling very nervous. "Go on." Percy crossed his arms. "Never make me do something like that again." He raises an eyebrow.. "Do what?" He raises an eyebrow.. "Never force me to these parties again. They bring back bad memories. Just like when other people do me."

"So what are you saying?" Percy asks. "Listen. You can have me as often you want. Just please don´t let others have me and please don´t force me to these Parties. This one was more or less civilized but there are others and I used to have to go on them.."

The young minor god of the Sea raised an eye brow.. "Listen Percy. I just want to live a life in wich I don´t feel to bad about myself. I am not complaining about you doing me. Having you as an owner is actually a nice changed because you have done nothing to me that can be classified as a rape wich is a first timer for me but would this really be too much to ask for."

He shook his shoulders. "Okay. It´s a deal. You will not have to go to party´s and I promise you that I will not make you pleasure anyone but myself if you don´t do anything stupid." I smiled. "I swear Percy, for this night out you missed with your friends I will give you a night you won´t forget for a while." He chuckles and laid an arm around me and we continued back to the villa. Rome at night wasn´t pretty. The small side streets were the strong points for smuggle and prostitution and that was apparent on first sight. I knew that I wouldn´t make it home with out being assaulted if I didn´t have a large guy in Greek armor escorting me. Since there was nothing worse than an owner who thought you were trying to get away from pleasuring him. I knew it was on the safe side to make sure he didn´t think that I was trying to get away from anything so I decided to kill that suspicion. Then I saw the darkest most narrow ally jet and pushed him inside. "Piper. What are you doing?

"Giving you the first part of you´re payback for letting me off the hook." I looked up and his face but it was too dark to see it. Then I pull down his pants and take his hardening member in my hand. It was so dark that I couldn´t see anything so I worked blind. I grabbed his member tightly and worked on it with my hand for a few seconds so it got hard faster. Then I started licking at the tip of his member for a bit. Percy´s held his breath for a few seconds until I started licking up and his length a few times until I pressed my lips to the top of his member. Then I took him into my mouth as far as I could. After that I started sucking for real. "You know you look funny from up here." I pull back. Wait you can see here? He grinned. "I have night vision. Do you have any Idea how dark it is at the ocean floor is Piper. It is darker then the darkest cave. Now continue pleasuring me with your mouth or should I drag you into the empty shop ten feet farther down the street and give you some?" I smiled seductively. He pulled me two my feet and led me through the darkness. At some point I sensed that we had entered a building from the change in the air. Suddenly Percy´s strong hands went to my waist and I was lifted into the air and a few seconds then I was set down on what I guessed was a rough wooden table. Then I felt the knots holding my shoulder being opened and my dress dropping. Then I felt hot breath on my face. I leaned forward and crash my lips to his and feel his hands on my breasts. Then I was pushed down on the table. He pulled me closer and I spread my legs. His hands rubbed over my thighs and wonder to my waist and pulling me to the edge of the table. I felt his member pushing into my cunt and my breath caught as he pushed into me. He penetrated me fully with the thrust letting a loud moan escapes my lips. Then he started pushing into me again and again. I just laid back and let him have me. With every thrust a world exploded in front of my eyes and I couldn´t help but cry out. It went on and he continued to push into me. His hands started caressing my breasts. I reach up and pulled him down to me. His lips found mine and I felt his chest brushing mine. I put my arms around him. His thrusts were fast and strong and it wasn´t to long before I was close to climaxing. My moans got louder and louder and just as I reached the edge of release Percy pulled out of me but the tip of his member still rested in my entrance. I could have cried. How could he bring me so close and not finish me. I try to pull him closer to me with my legs to get him back in me but he was just to strong. "Come on Piper. You didn´t think I would let you get of this easy." He pulled me dress up led me back out of the house. I wanted to burst out crying. As I stumbled along with my owner I felt the wetness flowing down my thighs. Suddenly his hand pulled up the back of my dress and went in between my legs as I walked rubbing my cunt as I walked. I gritted my teeth, I take back everything I said earlier. That guy is a monster but in a total different way. He made me crave being touched and got me on edge. Then he just left me hanging and teases me while on our way back home. Then he pulls his hand away. "Lick my fingers clean of your juices." He ordered.. I grab his hand and do as he tells me. Finally after ten minutes more minutes of walking we reached Jasons Villa. When we passed the hall that went to the baths and living room I could here music and laughter. I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward our room. To be honest I was quite aroused still and wanted him to finish me. Finally we reach Percy´s room. I pull him in and close the room behind me. Then I pushed him onto to bed. I undid the knots of my dress and let it drop to the ground. "You know Piper. Your legs just go on and on:" I smiled to myself. I knew most men loved my whole body but my legs were the part I was really proud of. They were long and they wern´t fat. They were trained and tanned. I spent a lot of time dancing and you could see it in my legs. Percy sat up and and unfasten his sword belt and dropped it on the bed.

Then he undid his bronze breast-plate. (It was one of the ones chapter like a muscular Torso). I undid his greaves and he pulled of his arm guards. Then he pulled his tunic of and I pushed him to the mattress.

Percy pov.

I grin at her as she straddles me. Her body was as perfect as it could be but her legs really did finish her of I thought to myself as I let my hand wander rub over them. She leaned forward and rubbed her chest against mine. My hands went to her upper flanks and pulled her to me. Damn I loved that body. Then I roll on top of her and kiss her on the mouth. When that became boring I played with her breasts for a few minutes. Then I reach around her and give her ass a tight squeeze making the girl giggle. Piper rolled us around and straddled me. "My turn on top." The girl growled at me. I grin up at her enjoying the view. The elegant tanned face and the strangely cut hair and then those perfect firm breasts. She was Calypso's more lean counter part with a tighter more trained body. "Okay. You will have the first round on tip. I will spend the rest of the night doing you anyway." Then I move into a sitting position and kiss her again. After that I let my lips wonder down her law to her throat and then to her breasts until she pushed me back. "This time I am the boss."

Her hands wonder over my chest. "I have to admit. You are my favorite owner so far." I chuckle. "Then make sure I want to keep you." I throw back. Her face falls slightly. "Don´t worry. You are stuck with me for a few millenia. I am defiantly turning you and Annabeth immortal. I will most likely turn Hazel immortal to because I have the feeling that Annabeth will want her as a personal servant."

"And why me?" She asked. "Because you are dead gorgeous and the best pleasure slave I ever had and fucking you is so much fun." When her face fell and her shoulder sagged I truthfully added. "And you are a fun person to be around." She sighed in relief. Then she positions my member under her entrance and let´s herself fall on it.

Annabeth pov.

"One tip Annabeth. Make sure to never get rid of Piper. She is your best ally?" Reyna told my. I gabbed a few grapes and stuffed them in m mouth. "Really. I actually was thinking of keeping her on distance because Percy seemed to really like her." Gwen and Reyna burst out laughing. "Percy likes playing with her body. All they will every be are perhaps friends." Reyna assured me. I sighed. " Maybe you could take Hazel as your private pleasure slave." Gwen suggested letting me freeze and Hazel choke into her wine. "Why would I do that?" I gasped. "Because we can let her get of easy if she is around you wich means Percy won´t see her as much wich makes her life more easy. Also when you don´t want to do anything for Percy you can use her a a decoy and let her get fucked."

"I feel so loved." Hazel threw in.

"Hey. This would make your life easier too Hazel. And Annabeth, if you need a pleasure slave yourself Hazel is around." My cheeks heated up."Hazel is really good at pleasuring people when she wants to." Gwen announced. Hazel also started blushing hard. "Come on. Take a bit pride." Gwen scolded her old friend. Hazel started blushing even more. "Wait...wait. I want to get to know your talents." I announced (They are all drunk)" Reyna and Gwen started grinning like crazy and Hazel blushed even more. "No. I don´t want to." She mumbled hiding her face in her hands. "As Percy´s future wife I order you to show me what you got." I ordered in a very un me way. I was surprised when she got up and stumbled toward me. "Hazel. I was joking. You don´t have to." She shook her head and sat down on my lap. "You want me to show you here in front of all the others or should we go to your room." Okay this was strange. This was. Not even like Piper. She did´t try do get guys to do her. They just wanted her, this was Drew. And this Hazel freaked me out. She started nibbling my ear and it was clear that was neither Joking nor very nervous. I guessed she was really drunk because this wasn´t the shy young girl I got to know and like in the last few years had a few cards up her sleave. "Oh come on Hazel stop it?" She giggled evilly. "Anni. I think she isn´t joking. Either here or alone in Percy´s room.." Reyna announced while plucking a few more grapes and throwing them into her mouth while looking board. "Okay okay. I´ll do it but not here." Gwen chuckled. "It´s past mid night. You should get to your room anyway so you can continue there." Sighing I get to my feet and stumble toward my room with Hazel stumbling after me. Finally we reach the bed room and to my surprise we wern´t alone. Piper way lying on a bed and being fucked by Percy. Her breats were bousing around and Percy rammed into her. She had her eyes closed and was barely moving and her body was covered in white liquid."Hi Percy, You here?"

He stopped doing Piper. "Oh yes. Piper here managed to convince me to leave early and wanted to repay me. I think she was out of action for the last hour or so." I shook my head sadly. "What´s going on." The girl behind me slurred. "Percy, Hazel here decided to become a bad girl and Piper looks like she is quite finished. Could you do her so I can go to sleep. "Sorry Annabeth. I want to go to sleep to. If you want you can sleep on my other side and if you want.

Hazel pov.

When I woke up I wished I didn´t. My head was a throbbing mess. I opened my eyes and sat up.. I was still wearing my dress and was lying next to Annabeth. Percy had his arms around her and Piper was lying on Percy´s other side. If my head hadn´t been hurting so bad I would have laughed at how Piper looked. Her hair was a mess and she was covered in white stains all other her face, hair and torso and I knew what they were. I get up and stumble toward a counter and grab a goblet let and fill it with water. I drain the could liquid. Then I walk to the bathroom, pull my cloths of and sit down in the warm water. Ones in the warm the water I close my eyes trying to block the pain out throbbing through my head. Suddenly I hear someone enter the room. It was Piper. "Rough night." I ask her and close my eyes again. "Yes. I can barly walk. I got Percy to leave the party and promised to make it worth it. I was on top for the first few rounds but then I got tired and then Percy drilled me for hours I think. I lost my consciousness after two or three hours. " "I think I got drunk." I groan. Piper chuckles. "Yeah. You look like you did."

"And you looked like Percy used you in every possible." I snap back. "Hey sorry. I didn´t relies you wanted to switch. I don´t mind Percy being my owner but I would have much rather spent my night like you did. Did you ever realise that I might not be happy with how my life went." I actually opened my eyes in shock and saw Piper sitting across from me with her arms crossed and a pissed expression on her face. "I know. In your eyes I am as low as you can get. My only purpose of existence is to be fucked by guys." I glare at her. "Listen Piper. My life wasn´t really a that great either so suck it up."

She laughs mirthlessly. " Forgive me Hazel. I forgot you spent your time-serving your lady and cleaning after her. It isn´t like you had a friendship with her. Ohh yes I forgot. Frank forced you to get a bit intimate with him. You known. We´ve been living in the same house for two years and only five other slaves are in our age and neither you nor Annabeth even bothered even to talk to me. You people only stared in disdain for what my life turned me into. The only one here who every had a conversation with me was Percy on our way home yesterday. That was the first real conversation since I was ten and got taken from my home. The first one who was remotely interested in how I felt. For the last two years I got called by Jason a few times a day. Got fucked and then I was sent away again. That was my life. Sometimes I had to serve more than one man at ones on his Parties. So forgive me if I say that I didn´t live the life I dreamed of and I would do anything for the chance to switch with you." Piper got to her feet and left the bath tub not troubling to clean of from last night. She walked toward the door and froze when she spotted Percy with his arms blocking the door way. His normally playful Sea green eyes were cold for ones and he was glaring. Piper backed away from him and when she spoke her voice was shaking in fear leaving me to ask myself what punishment she was expecting or used to and it hit me that most people saw her as barely more then an animal. She was most likely use to getting beaten, flogged and raped if her masters were dissatisfied with her. "I´m sorry master I didn´t mean-" Percy cut her of with a harsh hand gesture. "Silence. I forgot to take you past into account. You don´t have to worry about being used in the next week or so. I´m giving you time of Piper. Feel free to relax. Now I am going to wake Annabeth. We have to leave soon so get cleaned up Piper. Oh and use the next few days to relax. That is an order." Percy turned around and Piper just stood there shocked. Then she turned around and stepped back into the pool as if she was being controlled or something and started washing her hair and skin. A minute later Percy carried a naked Annabeth into the room. Annabeth looked like she was doing everything in her power to stay asleep. Percy gently lowered her into the water. I thought about what Piper had told me and was ashamed to admit that she was right. I looked at Piper. She was scrubbing of her frequently used body with a rag and she was doing it with so much force that it must have hurt because her skin started turning red. It look like she felt dirty because she also had a look of disgust in her face. Ones she had finished scrubbing her skin of invisible dirt her body was red. She scrambled out of the pool and limped out of the room.

**I hope you have fun. Piper is going to grow happy in this story. So is there Pecabeth. Percy and Annabeth only have a minor crush on each other so far but that will change during this story. I hope you all had fun. Please please please Review**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**

**p.s. Feel free to pm me or contact me on FB.**


	4. Here we go

**Hey, I´m back. I hope you have fun. I know this is a short chapter.**

** To WhiteEagle1985: I hope you have fun.**

**To AEB: Good to hear. I hope you had fun. Not ;)**

**To Analzebra: Thank you. Good to hear. **

**To Roy: Good thought. The process of healing is a long one but I still hope you have fun. **

**To BuzzTech: I will do my best. Hang in there with me. **

Annabeth pov.

Percy was also finished with cleaning up quite fast and followed Piper out of the room. Suddenly Hazel gulped "Annabeth. Is it possible that I am going to be the substitute for Piper." I raised an eyebrow. "What?" "I mean Percy gave Piper off for a week or so and he maybe not in the very best mood and since you two are getting married I am the only slave available to him at the moment. Do you think he is going to have me next." I sigh. "Yes. most likely. Why?"

"Well. To be honest I know I already had my first time but I still am not to excited about having it again." I shrugged. "I know that I will sleep with him in one or two weeks. I´m not to scared." "Yes, but you didn´t just have a row with one of his friends." I raised an eyebrow. "Friends."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Well Percy is protecting Piper. Obviously they have a contention. They are getting along great and I indirectly insulted her and it wasn´t nice at all. Now I going to take Pipers role for at least a while which means not very much sleep if you get the meaning."

Truth be told I wasn´t surprised. I did feel a bit guilty for never taking to her but it wasn´t like she ever tried to talk to us. Okay, that was no real excuse. We had stayed away from her because we had seen her as dirt. True I had envied her for her looks even if every one else had said that I looked just as good as she did but I knew that even if my face rivaled hers she did have the more sexy body but we saw her as barley more than an animal even if that was pretty stupid from today perspective. Now to think of it I used to hear crying coming from her room especially after Jason had guests. Suddenly I felt really bad for the girl and what she must had been through.

"You will survive it Hazel. It could be much worse." "Worse than having to sleep with a guy all the time.."

"I don´t know. I think Piper can sing you a song about things worse than just having to sleep with people." "What do you mean." "Remember when Percy came in on your and Pipers row." She nods. "She sound and looked scared to death. It looked like a reflex, as if she had reason more than ones to feel like this." "Would you mind not talking about me?" I spin toward the door and see a still naked Piper standing there. "But you are right. The last time an owner was angry with me I was beaten, whipped, and raped and then I was forced to spend the night out side in the winter."

"Listen Piper. I´m sorry. I didn´t mean for it to go that way and I´m sure Hazel didn´t want to insult you in any way. She just have had huge head ache."

Piper smiled but it was wasn´t a warm smile. At least it wasn´t cold either. "Oh and Hazel. From the mood Percy is in you can be sure that he won´t be as gentle this time as he was yesterday to you. But I think he won´t do you for a few hours because we are going to be traveling If your lucky you won´t have to do anything until we reach Atlantis. It depends. If Percy has a privet cabin on the Atlantian war ship taking us back Atlantis you will have your second time today. If not then as soon as we are in Atlantis. Anyway. I don´t really care anymore." She turned around and left the room. By the time we left the bath tub Piper was was already dressed. She had her arms crossed and her face was impassive. Percy was already wearing armor. When he looked at me I started blushing for some reason. I grabbed my spare tunic from the floor and pulled it. Hazel also got dressed. "Are you ready to leave Rome behind?"

Percy asked. I nearly smiled and to my surprise Pipers eyes sparkled. I had the distinct suspicion that Piper hated Rome...passionately. I couldn´t say I was sorry to leave this city behind. True I had lived here most of my life and I barely had any memories of my life back in Athens but the ones that I had told of a blue sparkling ocean and the warm sun. Memories of happy times. Percy grabbed his sword belt and fastened his sword to it. Then he swung the belt around his waist and grabbed his shield. "Okay. Hazel. You run along and call some servants to carry my belongings. Now run around and gather your own," I nodded, "I don´t have any." Piper threw back coldly. I could tell that the coldness wasn´t directed at Percy nor at me or Hazel but at the whole world. I guess it was a good thing.

–-line breaker-

Reyna released me from her embrace. "Take care Annabeth." Hazel was embracing Gwen. Piper stood away from everyone a few steps behind Percy and looked to the ground. She had no one. I sigh and say good bye and walk to Piper and stand next to her. She raise an eyebrow at me and I give her a pointed look. "Thank you." She whispers. I smile and take her hand. "I´m sorry for what I didn´t do long ago." She gives my hand a short squeeze and I almost smiled. I asked myself what kind of person Piper would be if sh grew up like me or if she had grown up as a free Person. She started trusting fast, which really surprised me after the life she had. If felt like as if she sticking her nose out of her hole for the first time to sniff the air and check if the storm had passed. I suspected at the first since of danger she would hide again deep inside herself and most likely she wouldn´t trust so fast again.

"Can we be friends." I try tentatively.. "We can start trying." She answered, her voice barely more than a whisper. I had the feeling that my friendship to Piper and Piper giving the world a second chance was a very fragile plant that had just broken the surface and was spreading it´s first leaves to try to catch the sun light for the first time. I would need to protect it.

**I hope you have lot´s of fun. Please please please Review.I know I deserve it.  
**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	5. Life at Sea

**I hope you have fun. Please give me your input.**

**To JaymesSeaburn : Thankyou. Your intel would be welcome. **

**To WhiteEagle1985: Thank you.**

**To Jake Wolf : Yes she is. I guess you will just have to find out.**

**To BuzzTech : Why thank you.**

Hazel pov.

The Argo II was massive. (Imagine her like the HMS Victory with balistae instead of cannons.) I knew that Percy just had to have quarters Percy had private quarters on board the ship. I walked up the gangway and entered the massive hall of the ship. The decks walls were lined up with balistae, pointing against the outside hull positioned in front of hatches that could be opened. There were hundreds of people on board the vessel.

Percy led me up two decks onto the maid deck. The sails wern´t set yet. On deck stood the heaviest balistae jet. This was the most powerful war ship I had ever seen. A small boy about my age bounced up to us. "Hey. Percy we secured all cargo. They said they would send your winnings from gambling over with the next merchant convoy headed for Atlantis. Well everything that can´t walk. " His eyes rested on Annabeth, Piper and me. "Good catch Percy."

Percy rolled his eyes. "May I introduce you to my second in command on board this ship. Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus. And thanks Leo. These are Annabeth, Hazel and Piper. I am planning on marrying Annabeth ones we are in Atlantis and the other two are...well you know."

"Your hobby?" Leo grinned at Percy who punched him. "And no Leo. I´m not sharing any of them with you. " The boy made a face. "Anyway we have the ship ready. We can her out of here as soon as you want to,"

"Okay. Let´s cut the lines and cast of." Leo started barking orders and the crew on deck. "Follow me." Percy led us to the large room in the aft of the chip and into his roomy cabin. It was clean and painted white. There was a large table in the center covered in maps . There was also a book-case and a large bed. There was also a small room with three little cots wich were meant for servants. "Okay make yourself at home. Feel free to walk around on the ship." With that he left."

Percy pov.

Leo had cleared the dock when I reached the highest deck were the steering was positioned. "Leo. I´m taking command." I turned the wheel and maneuvered the ship to port to get into the deeper waters inside the port. Then I I turn star board toward the entrance of te harbor. "We need more canvas. The harbor walls are blocking out the wind and that makes maneuvering the ship a bitch." Leo ordered to drop more sales. After a while Annabeth, Piper and Hazel joined us. Annabeth looked beautiful as always and so did Piper and Hazel. The three girl were looking out to the Sea..Finally we reached the harbor entrance and passed through it. A few seconds later the ship lurched forward when the sails suddenly billowed in the wind. "Okay. Full canvas. "

This was great. I loved the ocean. It was in my blood and I was also eager to spend some quality tome with Hazel. I swear that girl was so tight it nearly hurt doing her. Widening her would be fun. I decided on the spot to take a few private minutes with my new barley used girl as soon as possible.

The cool thing was that at sea I had perfect baring. I knew exactly were to go and were I was so I turned the ship into the wind.

–-line breaker-

It was getting dark and Piper, Annabeth and Hazel seemed to have fallen in love with the sea. I turned and walked down to the steps on the main deck Then I climbed down into the hull and spoke a few words with some of the crew members. Then I court marshaled Travis and Connor Stoll for steeling stuff and then pranking Clarisse La ru when she tried to arrest them. I punished them bye cutting their desert and cutting their access to Hephaestus TV.

Then I returned to the upper deck. Leo was at the wheel and was trying to flirt with Piper who was glaring daggers at him. I walked up to them and tipped Hazel on the shoulder and beckoned her to follow me. She walked after me toward my cabin. She followed me into the room and I closed the door behind her. Hazel, please take you cloths off." She dropped her cloths and stood there stripped. "Would you mind doing that thing with your mouth again?" She gulped but sank to her knees and pulled my trousers. Then she started licking at the tip of my member, after about ten seconds she starts taking me into her mouth, She uses as much tongue as she could and her teeth scraped other my manhood. "Stop." I ordered.

She looked up at me expectantly. "Shall we continue this on the bed?" She shook her shoulders so I pulled her to her feet and led her toward the bed. Then I sat down on the bed and pull her head toward my manhood and she continues sucking, her teeth scraping over my length every time her head bobbed up and down. Sadly she could only take in three quarters of my length into her Hazel picked up speed I couldn´t help but moan. Every time she pulled back she made a slurping noise and every time her had lowered she gagged. Finlay after her pleasuring me for a few minutes and me moaning louder and louder I was almost ready to climax.

I grabbed her hair and forced her farther down than ever before and my manhood hit the back of her throat.. The girl gaged and tried to pull away but I forced her to keep me in her mouth. Hazel tried to call something with sounded funny and the vibrations sent me over the edge and I shot my seeds deep into her throat. I pulled out and the rest of my seeds land on her face.

Hazel drops onto the headdress and gagged and coughed out my sees wich I caught with my out stretched hands and then cleaned my hands in her hair. I pulled of my cloths.

"Lay down on the bed." I order the girl. She did I climbed on top of the girl. Then I kisser her hard on the mouth. At first she squirmed but to my surprise she starts kissing back quite fast. A few seconds later I break away. I straddle her and start teasing her small breasts letting Hazel moan. I played with her nipples untill they were hard then I massaged her breasts. I grope the girls ass and she moans even louder. I climb of her and lie down newt to her. I let my hand wander down to her cunt and play in her with my finger. The unexperienced girl moaned loud and her back arched. "You like this." I tease her. Hazel blushed and looked quite ashamed of her self.

I force her legs apart giving me a nice view of her Virgina. Hazel blushes and tries to bring her legs together but I move in and her legs were blocked by my hips.

I move into her and her legs point out to both sides. Then I position my member in her entrance. When I pushed into her tears almost appeared in my eyes. She was blissfully tight. I pull of her a bit and then I push into her. Hazel whimpered and moaned when I pulled out at bit and then forced myself into her all the way. Hazel cried out in pain and arousal. I pull out a bit and ram back into her letting her cry out again. For the next few minutes I thrust in to her and pulled it back out. Her Virgina rubbed over my manhood every time I went into her and pulled it back out. I was heaven.

Every time I forced myself into her she moaned and cried out and sometimes I cried out to. She was so tight that I could barely move in her. Finlay I pulled out of her and spun her around so she way lying on her stomach and I could see her butt. Grinning to myself I start massaging her ass and a few seconds later I bow down and even bite into one cheeks. Hazel groans and I pull her ass up untill it was right in front of me and I could take her from behind. Then I ram into her from behind and Hazel cried out when I moved into her untill I hit the end of her Virgina. Seeing her like this from behind was quite nice. She had a very slim body almost without any real curves. Most men would find that a madger flaw bit I found it cute and sexy in it´s own way.

And so I continued to fuck her untill the girl had a orgasm. Her already impossible tight hole clenched even more and I even winced. It was a sweat pain. Then I pulled out of her and laid her on her back again. Our breath went in short ragged bursts .

I position my self in front of her again and push into her now widened cunt. So for the next few minutes I ram into her until I climaxed and my seeds filled her Virgina. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. Then I stuck two fingers into her and coated it in her juices and my seeds and pulled it back out. Then I lay the fingers on her lips. "Hazel. Open your mouth and clean of my fingers." She does what I tell her and put my fingers into her mouth. "Now suck my fingers clean. " She did what I told her and when she was finished I smiled at her. "I guess you want to go to bed now?"

She nodded faintly and got to her feet and stumbled toward the small side room with the beds for the servants. Smiling to myself I pull my cloths back on and leave the cabin. Then I walk up the stairs to the main deck. Leo was at the wheel and looked considerable calm. He was only bouncing from one foot to the other. Annabeth and Piper were looking at the setting sun. I joined them. "Were is Hazel?" Annabeth asked me. Her voice was playful. "Ohh she went to sleep." I reply. Piper grinned. "You didn´t take her to hard I hope." I grinned. "Well it depends on the point of view. She was still able to walk to the servants beds." Annabeth shakes her head sadly. "Percy. I alway wondered why men love sex so much." Piper asked me sounding very curious. "I don´t hate having it. Especially with you but I wouldn´t mind having to do it a lot les frequent." I laughed. "Suck it up Piper." "So why are you up for a round all the time." I grin. "I don´t know. We men just love having our females as often as possible. I guess it is the instinct to sire as many children as possible before dying. We also have fun doing it so it adds up." Piper giggled. "Would you mind if I slept alone in a bed tonight." Piper asked. "No problem Piper. I have Annabeth to cuddle with. You know this is a big moment. The last time I slept in a real bed with access to girls and didn´t use them was long before you were born." "I am so proud of you Percy." Annabeth told me and patted my shoulder while Piper laughed.

"Annabeth. You are sleeping in my bed. Piper you can crash in any bed you want to." Now you should go and get some sleep." The two girls walked of and I turned to Leo who was staring at the Sea in front of us. The wind was steady and there wern´t many sailors on deck. The ones that were on deck were relaxing on deck. A few decks guard stood on the for deck and aft deck and were looking out for other ships. There were only a few small lights on deck so that the ship would be harder to spot. "Leo. Give the ship a walk down and check on the crew. I´m taking the wheel. "

"Will do Perc." He walked away and climbed into the hull of the ship. I adjusted the course of the ship a few degrees to port.

**I hope you have fun. This will be great and please check out my stories on the account Henrie locker. ****Please please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	6. Love ships

**How are you doing. So I already wrote the story up to were they already were in Atlantis and getting married but my best friend Sam put her foot down and threw a tantrum. (please don´t kill me sam.) So I had to add a few séance so she doesn´t leak the embarrassing things the knows about me (wich is a lot. She has a higher intelligence capacity then the NSA and CIA put together.) So I would be screwed. I hope you have fun anyway.**

**_Ohhhhh you just have to check out the story "dead in love with life" by _Astarate. The story is just great and I love it. It has so much Percabeth. _It is absolutely critical that you read that because the authors moral is wavering and I just love the story._**

**To WhiteEagle1985: Why thank you. Good to hear that you liked it.**

**To babbs12: I know... :( I will go over the last chapters for you as soon as I find the time.**

**To Guest: Will do. Have fun.**

**To roy: Your analysis is only partly correct. The second factor is that he has no personal connection to Hazel. He has a strange friendship with Piper and he is going to marry Annabeth plus he has a crush on the blond and Hazel is a bit arrogant with Piper. To Percy Hazel is just another pleasure slave and he will use her to amuse him and make him happy.**

* * *

Annabeth pov.

I was lying in Percy's bed letting the rocking of the ship help me on my way the world of dreams. The day had been rather eventful. We had gotten into a fight with Piper but over the day it looked like Piper had warmed up to me and maybe we would be friends after all. Then we had chatted in her room for a few minutes. The sleeping Hazel had looked quite hilarious. Her face was covered in Percy´s seeds. Yep Percy sure had fun with her. Finlay the door opened and a few seconds later I could feel Percy climbing into bed. I felt surprisingly comfortable in his arms. Considering that we were talking about a man who like almost every single other man in the world had fun sleeping with woman and did this frequently so feeling safe was remarkable.

He put his arms around me and I buried my face in his shoulder. Okay, I admit I might have feelings for him. He really was good looking and his eyes were just mesmerizing. To be honest I wanted to kiss him. I don´t know why. We didn´t even talk much or did much together. He and Piper talked more than we did but still. I felt myself drawn to him. When he went of with Hazel earlier I even thought about following them into the cabin and joining then and there. He stroked my back so I leaned up and pecked him on the lips. He smiled down at me and I rest my shin on his chest and looked up into his eyes.

Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was lying on Percy I loved the feeling of his skin on mine. His nose did this totally cute twitching thing and he was drooling wich was really awkward but still adorable. I felt his leg pressing in between my legs wich to be honest felt great in a strange way.

And the contact was kind of arousing me and I was getting wet wich I knew he would notice as soon as he woke up. The only problem was that his arms were around me and as soon as I moved he would wake up with me drenching his leg. That would be so humiliating. He stirred in his sleep and his leg rubbed painfully arousing against my never region. I gasped and bit my lip to not moan. I could feel my liquids slowly flowing out of me and down my and his legs. Oh shit this was going to be embarrassing and Percy was slowly waking up. He mumbled something about blue food then luckily he drifted of to I heard a door me. Okay this was awful. We were both naked and I was lying on Percy and getting him wet.

If Leo or so came in I would never hear the end of it. Then I saw that it was Piper. She was wearing a simple tunic and she spotted the situation and grinned. Piper walked toward us and sat down and looked at the mess that was spreading from between my legs. I blushed deeply. "Piper can you help me please?" I whisper. "Yes, I could but I won´t." I was furious. "Why?" Piper laughed softly. "Because this will be fun. You know things getting awkward because you were aroused by him."She teased me and I glared at her furiously. "You will pay for this one day."

"Don´t worry. This isn´t to bad." She muses. "What isn´t bad about this?" "Well it could be a lot worse."What could possible be worse than this?"

"Well imagine you wern´t lying on a totally gorgeous Sea god but instead on a fifty year old man with skin diseases and you were in the same position. It is only fair that you make the same experience that I did. Plus you might even like the outcome because he is gorgeous and he is an even better lover." Piper grinned at me. "I will leave you to it then. One tip. If you want to spare yourself the embarrassment of being aroused you like this while sleeping then make sure he doesn´t notice." I cursed."How the hell am I supposed to do that."

"Use this." She gestured to her own cleavage. "You are already naked anyway and when he wakes up you will blush so much that your eyes start bleeding." I blush again and the girl walks away giggling. I sigh and stare at Percy. Finlay he wakes up and I was sucked into those green eyes. "Why are my legs wet?" I blush like crazy. "Ohh you. You didn´t." I blush even more. "No...I mean well your leg pushed against my...ahm and well...well it felt good and..." Percy burst out laughing. "So you are sorry for being aroused? Annabeth I see that as a complement considering that I wasn´t awake at the time." He grins and my blush burned hotter and hotter. His hand wandered down to the back to my butt. Then he rubbed it between my soaked thighs making me bite my lip. "You look adorable when you do that you know.." I blush even deeper and he moves his leg up raising the pressure between my legs. Now my liquids came faster than ever and they were dripping down my legs. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the lips letting my heart flutter. Then he pulled me up toward him and rolled on top of me and kissed me. I nearly melted into the mattress. I felt my heart flutter and I wanted more than to just kiss him. He leaned down and kissed me again and my hands tightened in his hair. My legs wound around his waist and I pushed my tongue deep into his mouth and our tongues danced for a few minutes. "Damn your wet. I am soaked from my stomach to my legs" Percy moaned. I blushed and Percy's hand hooked in behind the back of one of my knees and pulled it up towards him laying open my Virgina. Then he started massaging my breasts and his lips wondered over my neck. Then I pulled his face back to mine and crashed my lips on his. After a few minutes Percy pulled back. "We need to get dressed." He said. I groaned in displeasure to the world. I was really having fun right now. I grab hold of him and force him back to the bed. Then I smash my lips back to his and we are lip locked for the next few minutes untill I break away. Percy sighs and rolls on top of me. "You really want to keep me here?" He asks. I blink ones. Percy kisses me again. Then his lips wander down my jaw to my neck and then down my to my breasts. He nibbled at them and played with my breasts with his tongue. One of his hands squeezed the other one tightly and I bit my lip. After letting him play with my chest for a few minutes he wondered farther down and kissed my stomach.

Then he wandered even farther down untill his head was between my drenched thighs. One of his fingers went through my folds and I gasped when his finger went farther into me.

My future husband tortured me for another few minutes untill he came up from between my legs. He wiped my juices of his face. He rubbed his hand between my legs letting me groan involuntarily Then he rubbed his wet hand over chest and then he wetted his hand again. He brought the dripping hand up toward my face. "Lick my hands clean." He ordered. I did so and when I was finished I rolled onto Percy and crashed my lips against his. I straddled him and Percy let his hands wander up to my breasts and squeezes them tightly. I let my fingers stroke over his chest and marveled at how smooth the skin was. Percy sat up and wrapped his arms around my torso. Then he kissed me again. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and let it dance with his.. "It´s your turn to pleasure me."

I felt a bit nervous but I climbed of his lap and grabbed his semi hard manhood and worked on him untill it was hard. I bite my lip and make my decision. I lower my head to his manhood and kiss the top. Percy groans over me when I start letting my tongue dance of his tip like I had seen Piper and Hazel do it. Well if they could I could it to. Then I open my mouth slowly and lower my head and take his manhood hesitantly into my mouth. I started gagging surprisingly early. So I bobbed my head slowly up with him in my mouth. Percy stoked over head and played with my hair while I worked on him. I was also quite pleased that Percy didn´t force me to take more of him into his mouth like he did with Piper and Hazel. "Annabeth you are quite sloppy. Use your tongue more and maybe even bring in your teeth a bit." Percy commented. I did as he said and Percy groaned on. Suddenly I heard a loud gasp. I pulled of Percy's manhood and looked toward the door. There stood Leo. He was grinning from ear to ear and walked deeper into the room.. "Heads up Perc". Percy grabbed a dagger from the table next to his bed and threw it at the boy who ducked out if the way. The dagger hit the wall and stayed sticking inside it. Percy put his arms around me. I could feel Leo staring at my breasts. "Get out Leo." He yelled. When Leo came even closer Percy got out of bed and Leo sprinted toward the door and slammed the door behind him. I was blushing like crazy. This was really embarrassing. Now the hole ship would know that I was pleasuring Percy with my mouth. I started to get up but Percy grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Please don´t stop." I glared at him. "Percy. Everyone will think I am a total slut when Leo tells them." Percy grinned. "Yes but no one will think you are a slut because I own you." He grins. "And now I order you to continue doing what you did untill Leo busted in." I glare at him but wasn´t realy angry. "If you say so." I glare at him and lower my head again and take his manhood into my mouth again. This time I used my tongue as much as possible and I let my teeth scrape up and down his manhood as by head went up and down. Percy started moaning louder and louder. Somehow I knew he was close to climaxing. I took so much of him into my mouth that I gagged and then Percy groaned louder and shuddered. His hips bucked up and his manhood went even further into my mouth and hit the back of my mouth. Before I knew it the hot sticky liquid was in my mouth and flowing down my throat and out of my lips. Suddenly I heard a door snapping shut inside the room. I pulled of Percy's manhood again and looked around again my face already blushing red hot when I saw it was Hazel. She was still naked and her face nd hair was still covered in Percy's dried seeds. "I was just going to clean up and grab my cloths. Annabeth, ahm..Percy's seeds are ...well your lips are covered in it." She came closer to grab her cloths that were lying on the floor next to Percys bed. To my surprise Percy grabbed her hand and pulled Hazel onto the bed. "Hazel, pleasure Annabeth. But first you will kiss her and clean out her mouth," Hazel sighed and accepted that she was going to have to do it away. I tried to climb of Percy but he held me. "You are going to have to get used to this because I am letting you have Hazel ones we are married." He grinned when I blushed. "Now Hazel. Clean my seeds out of Annabeth mouth with your tongue. Despite my best efforts Percy pushed me down onto the mattress and Hazel climbed on top of me. The dark skinned girl leaned down and kissed me. Her tongue cleaned of my lips and around my lips. Her tongue asked for permission to enter my mouth and I knew Percy wouldn´t let us leave untill he was happy so I let her. I let my lips part and Hazel pushed her tongue into my mouth and started sweeping up all the seeds in my mouth and it was a lot. Finlay she was finished and drew back and looked at Percy waiting for his orders. I almost thought he would make us continue but he grinned. "Okay. Girls clean up and join me out side." He got up and pulled on some cloths and walked out of the cabin letting me and Hazel clean ourselves at the large marble water basin.

-line breaker-

I left the cabin with Hazel on my heals. Everyone was staring at me and I blushed like crazy. I looked at me feet. Some of the sailors whistled when I passed them. Everyone knew what I and Percy had done. I wanted to die. I walked up the stairs to the place were Percy and Piper and Leo were standing with other officers. I saw one girl that I had talked to yesterday. She was a leading officer and she was a girl. I couldn´t quite get my mind around girls having important positions but I liked the Idea. The girls name was Katie Gardener. She was the quartermaster. There was also another girl in a leading position. There was another girl named Clarrise and she commanded all the weapon operators. I walked up to Piper and Katie who were talking. The politics on bord this ship were fascinating. Katie was the wife and the possession of an officer named Travis Stoll. She however outranked him and locked him up on a daily basis for stealing things or prancing. For some reason he was liked and never really got in trouble. But he sill owned her so this was kind of interesting when I saw her dragging her owner and husband arround by the ear and him cowering in front of her.

"Hi." I mumble. They grinned at me. "I heard you and Percy had fun and from the looks of it Hazel was forced to join." Katie teased me. I blushed. "I don´t know why. He only forced her to eat Percy's seeds out of my mouth." Piper nodded. "Percy is surprisingly clever. That was politics Annabeth. He made clear you are the boss in a quite decreed way." Piper mused. Katie giggled. "Oh I was supposed to get this from the armory for you two on Percy's orders." She started rummaging in her pockets then froze. Then she started glaring. "Stolls." She bellowed. A heartbeat later a pair twins appeared behind her from nowhere. They were a lot larger than Katie, almost as tall as Percy. Both had sandiblond hair with mischievously grins. They were definitely troublemakers. Katie grabbed her husband and her brother in law by the ears and pulled then down to her level. "I guess you took something from my pockets Stolls." One of the two took two daggers out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Now I am letting you two of this time." She let go and two to twins turned around to disappear but she grabbed one of them by the shoulder." "Connor run along." The other boy disappeared. To my surprise she leaned up and kissed the boy that must be Travis. "Thankyou for the flowers that you got me." He grinned at her and pecked on the lips. Then he also disappeared into thin air. Katie rolls her eyes. "Here these are yours now." She handed us the blades. "I guess every girl needs a knife to take care of yourself. Remember always have a sharp knife with you and these are made from celestial bronze so take care. The material is a lot harder than human bronze or steel so we were able to hone it into a razor blade and you can still do everything with the dagger you normally could with out it breaking." I looked at the blade. "Now I must check if the suplies in the mane cargo hold was properly secured." The girl walked away. Piper grinned at me. "So how was Percy?"

"I am still a virgin." I hiss. Piper rolled her eyes. "I know but how was it."

"It was great. I had so much fun ones I was over the awkwardness I had the best time of my life. Percy gave me such a good time but pleasuring him with his mouth was a bit scary." I admitted. "It seemed that Percy had a great time to." Piper mused. Percy was standing in front of the steering wheel and was keeping the ship on course. "But his seeds does taste kind of strange." Piper nodded.

"So we are making excellent speed and we will reach Atlantis the day after tomorrow if we keep up this speed. But I can sence a weather change. We are running into a storm even tonight and we will have to secure the sails or they will tear if we are lucky and if we are unlikely it would break our masts. The storm looks large so we may lose a whole two or three days. I walked toward the railing and lean on it. Piper walked up to me and stood next to me. "Are you are nervous." I shake my head."I have never been on a ship during a storm. "Then you are in for the ride of your life time because this is one hell of a storm." I spin around and see a madly grinning Percy.

I gulp. "Hey Percy." I blush. He steppe between us and put his arms around our waists. "So Annabeth. Would you mind if Hazel joined us tonight." I smiled to myself. "If you want to." I tried to sound board but to be honest I was quite interested in what Percy was planning. "Have to go." Percy ran of to do some thing on the ship.

"So you are becoming quite the mistress of the house." My happy feeling falls away. "You are right. I am so sorry. I started thinking of Hazel as my servant." She cut me of. "She is Annabeth. Ones you are married you are also my owner and you should act different. Just don´t forget were you come from and what this life is like and don´t worry about Hazel. She is a bit arrogant after all. Just remember not to be cruel or so. Oh and remember. Hazel is going to be your servant. Remember that. She is your servant. You can be friends but you will still her owner. I think that is one of the two reasons why he wanted Hazel to join you in your little sessions."

"What is the other reason." I muse. "She is young and fresh and your fiancée to fuck her. From his grinning I think he wants to do that while she is pleasuring you." Piper giggles. I laugh. We joke around and Hazel wakes up to us. "So you and Percy like each other. " She teases. I blush. "Well and you are joining them." Piper teased her. Hazel blushed. "That´s so unfair. Now you are the boss and I will have to pleasure you." Hazel whined.

I giggle. "Suck it up Hazel." She glares at my playfully.

"She definitely will suck it up tonight." Piper mumbled and Hazel blushes deeply. This was fun. "So do I understand this correctly. I will be pleasuring you tonight while Percy fucks me at the same time. " I nod to myself. "That just about sums my fantasy up." Hazel groans. "You know it is kind of embarrassing having to please on of my friends."

I get close and whisper into her ear. "If you do it good I will pay you back." She blushed and then I burst out laughing. "Poor poor Hazel." Piper sadly shook her head sadly.

* * *

**So. Annabeth is groaning into her new role and Piper is surprisingly open to the world. Yes the lemon was ordered my Sam. I hope you had lot´s of fun with this. I will try to work on the spelling and the gramma.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.  
**


	7. Passion and love

**I hope you all will have lots of fun with this chapter.**

**To Jake Wolf : Yes, I like that to. That is so Annabeth. She just has to be the boss. It is in her nature. **

**To WhiteEagle1985: Haha yes. That chapter was fun.**

**To anonymous: I don´t understad the question. Forgive.**

**To Roy: Haha No. Calypso is nice as long as you leave her in peace. Well she accepts Percy using her body but she only allows Percy to touch her because she excepted him as her master. She spends most of her time tending to her garden. Rachel is kind of the whore for all purposes. She is the lowest rank and will submit to Piper very fast who will kind of become the Alpha under Percy´s toys. Hazel is under Piper and she will be a sex slave just like the other girls but Percy will let her work for Annabeth most of the time. Annabeth will be the princess of Atlantis and will command Piper and all the others. She will be second only to Percy.**

Percy pov.

We sat down in the ships mess hall for dinner. Today there was fish, bread, beeth jerky and cheese. We had to eat dinner more than an hour ahead of time because we wanted to have locked every thing down before we hit the storm. I also wanted to have a round with Hazel and Annabeth before I took my shift to command the ship. Annabeth... She was a mystery to me. At first I had liked the way she looked and acted and spoke. I didn´t realy know how it happened this morning but now I wanted to kiss her all the time and she didn´t seem to have a problem with it. Annabeth and Piper sat down on either side of me. When it came to Piper I was also proud of myself. She was strong and courageous. She seemed to be happier then before.

When I finished with dinner I just sat around waiting for Annabeth to finish up. We had decided to sneak of into our room. "Percy. Stop fidgeting." Annabeth hissed at me. I groaned. I may not be as extreme as Leo but sitting still killed me. Finlay Annabeth was finished. "Hazel. As soon as you are finished with eating you will come into our cabin." I ordered. "Annabeth grabbed me by my hand and pulled me away with her making every boy at the table cheer for me and whistle.

Finlay we reached my cabin and Annabeth pushed me toward the bed. Ones I was sitting Annabeth straddled me and kissed me on the lips. I put my arms around the girls torso and pull her in for another deep kiss. With out breaking lip contact I pulled up the girls tunic and only broke lip contact for a second to pull the tunic over the girl's head. I pushed Annabeth down on the mattress and kissed her on he mouth hard again. The blond rolled on top of me and pulled my tunic of. "So Percy. What do you want to do...I mean except fuck me:"

I scratched the back of my head. "I don´t know, nothing really except that." The attractive girl hit me. "You can have everything except that. If you want to fuck a girl then you will have to wait for Hazel to come or call Piper."

I grin. "That I can-" I was shut up by her lips crashing against mine. Then I sat up so that Annabeth straddled me. Our lips meet again and we kissed untill she pushed her tongue in my mouth. After maybe a minute I let my lips wonder down the girls jaw and down the neck. Finlay I reached her breasts. I teased them for one or two minutes and just enjoyed the sound of Annabeths gasping for breath every time I bit or sucked on one of her nipples. "Would you mind if I tried that with my mouth again?" I raised an eyebrow. "You know. That were I took your manhood in my mouth."

I nearly grinned. "Feel free." Annabeth climbed of my lap and I undressed fully. Annabeth leaned down and grabbed my manhood and lowered her head a lot more confidently then at the first time. I gasped for breath when her tongue touched my tip.

She let it turn circles around my tip and the urge to do something grew and grew. That girl sure knew how to torture me. Damn I wanted to rape that girl. Well much rather make love to her but raping was not to bad either. In front of my minds eyes I was already pounding the blond. Sadly that fantasy made me feel awful because Annabeth was someone very special and adorable. So I had two contradicting urges when it came to Annabeth. One was to pound her ass to oblivion and the second was scoop her up into my arms and hide that perfect being from the horrors of this cruel world. The way those two beautiful gray orbs that were staring up and me while the girls head was bobbing up and down while pleasuring me.

I gasped when Annabeths teeth scraped over my manhood in an especially painfully sweet way. I gasped loudly when she took me deep into her mouth. She pulled away much to early and crawled onto my lap and straddled me. She straddled me, put her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder "I have a better Idea. Can we just cuddle a bit? Well untill Hazel comes." I put my arms around her and pull the beautiful girl against me."If you tell anyone I will deny it, but cuddling for now is in my opinion a great idea." I just loved the feeling of having that girl in my arms.. I took in the sent of her hair. Hit was slightly intoxicating and for the next few minutes I was in elysium.

Suddenly the door opened and Hazel walked in. "Hazel, join us please." I ask sweetly. She walked over to us and climbed onto the bed. By now you could already feel the power of the storm even if hadn´t hit us yet. The sea was a lot rougher then before and the ship was slowly swaying as we crossed the waves so I knew I didn´t have to much time left before the storm reached us."Hazel. Would you please be so nice as to pull your cloths of." Hazel playfully glared at Annabeth but did as she was told.

Okay, it wasn´t as if she really had a say in it. "The dark skinned girl pulled her dress of. I reached out and pulled her onto the bed. I had to admit. That tight and slim body really was sexy and her face looked like it was created just for me to fuck. Her hair was perfect to grab and hold her head in place when you pounded it. To me she was more a pleasure slave then Piper was.

I slapped the girl on the ass making her yelp."Hazel. Why don´t you pleasure Annabth a bit?" "This is unfair. Now I have to please you." She wined at Annabeth. Annabeth grinned. "Oh come on Hazel. It isn´t like you wouldn´t do the same in my position."

"True." Haze mumbled back. I lay Annabeth on her back and push her legs apart. Then Hazel hesitantly lowers her face and starts playing with Annabeths folds and licking through them. After a few minutes Annabeth breath were coming in short ragged bursts. I grabbed two fistfuls of the girls curly, dark brown hair on either side of her head and force her face hard into Annabeth´s folds.

After a while that get´s boring. I move one hand to the back of her head and with the other hand I start slapping the girls ass making her yelp into Annabeths cunt every second or so. Annabeth pulls me up to her so I lie down beside her. "Hazel. Would you please work on Percy." I allowed the girl to pull back and crawl over to me.

Then she took me in her mouth and started sucking. Since she was so small my member barely fit in her. Her teeth scraped down on my member every time her head went down. While Hazel was working on me Annabeth sat up. She pushed her finger into Hazel´s cunt and the girl moaned as her head bobbed up and down on my member. Finlay I pushed her head of. "I don´t have much time anymore." I mumble. I sit up and push Hazel up too. Then I grab her small squeeze them tightly. Hazel groaned in discomfort when I kissed her roughly. "Annabeth, lay back down on the bed. " I order the blond.

She did as I told her. Then I dragged the wincing Hazel over to Annabeth by her breasts and force her face down between Annabeth´s legs.

Hazel started pleasuring Annabeth with her tongue as good as she could wich was quite good. Both girls didn´t pay attention to me anymore because Haze was sucking and licking and Annabeth was moaning. I quietly sneak behind Hazel and push Hazels face brutally into Annabeths cunt. Then I started ramming into her cunt from behind and the dark skinned girl started crying and moaning into my financee. Annabeth swung her legs around Hazels face and pulled her even farther in while I drilled the girl from behind. After about one or two minutes Hazel climaxed wich brought Annabeth even farther up and let let the blond girl moan even louder. About one or two minutes later Annabeth arousal discharged itself in a intensive orgasm.

The blond pulled Hazel in even farther and her back arched as she cried out in release. I continued drilling into the girl from behind. By now Hazel had already gone limp and her ass was only held in position my hands and finally after maybe five minutes later my seeds shot out of my manhood finally filled the girl up. I kept myself buried inside the girl untill the last drop of my seeds was inside the her. A few seconds later I pulled out of Hazel. The dark skinned slave collapsed on the bed next to Annabeth.

Only now did I notice how much the ship was already rocking. Wind and rain was whipping against the large windows at the aft of the ship. I look back at Hazel. Her eyes had rolled back in her skull and she was just lying on the mattress. Both girls were covered in sweat. Annabeth was smiling at me softly. Hazels face was covered in Annabeths juices and my seeds were mixed with the dark girls juices were flowing from Hazels cunt. I kiss Annabeth softly on the mouth and Hazel on the forehead. Then I lay the banket over them. Hazel and Annabeth cuddled against each other and gave each other warmth. When I got to my feet I noticed how much the ship was rocking in the harsh sea. I pull on my trousers not bothering with a shirt because it would get wet anyway. When I almost reach the door of my cabin it opens and I dripping wet Piper enters the cabin. She looked a bit ruffed up but her eyes were sparkling with energy and life. She looked beautiful.. "How are things out side?"

"They are just great. I have never been in a storm at sea. This is one hell of a storm. Anyway Leo said that I was support to drag you away from your girls because things are getting hairy outside." I grin at her and kiss her on her dripping cheek making her blush deaply for some reason. Then I storm out of the cabin and onto the deck. It was dark and they had put every lantern up they could find. Sailors were running around and securing the ship. I ran up to the aft castle and took the wheel from Leo. A few seconds later Piper appeared next tp me and held on to the railing. I spin the wheel her left and turn the worship into the next wave. About ten to fifteen seconds later the ship broke over the top of the wave. Then it thundered down the back of the wave and later up again.

This time water flooded over the deck knocking sailors to the deck. I could hear Piper screaming in anxiety and from the adrenalin over the wind. It sounded so alive and full joy and I smiled despite the gale force winds, thundering rain and the dark unforgiving sea. Under me on the main deck Leo and Clarissa were leading a group of sailors that were strapping down the massive balistae. "Okay, lower both anchors. I can séance that we are already over ten miles of course. Lets not let that number get any larger.

Then I saw the eight year old, she was the hunters liason. Artemis had assign her to us and she was holding on to the climbing net that led up the masts for dear life. Then eight old girl was in a hurricane, twenty feet above the deck and I could see the strength already leaving her. How could no one have seen her until now. I had to get her. I looked around. Piper and I were the only ones on the ships bridge. "Piper. Take the wheel."

I order. "I don´t know what to do." She yells back. "Make sure that the ship hits the waves head first." I run down the stairs and onto the main deck towards the main mast. Then I run toward the climbing net ignoring Leo and Clarisse trying to stop me. I reach the net and grab hold of it-. Then I swing myself around and start climbing. In the next few seconds I nearly lose my hold three times do to rain wind and the massive swaying of the ship. How that little girl held on was a mystery to me.

She was tiny...If anything happened to her Artemis would kill me, who cared if I was a god, Artemis was scary. Finlay I reached the girl and put an arm around her..The shivering girl looks up at me. Even through the darkness I could see her terrified face. "Come on, I got you." I yell over the storm. She just stared up at me, frozen in shock. I rap an arm tightly around her body. "Lila, hold on to me." She just stared at me. I knew that she would lose conciousness from exhaustion and the cold any minute now. Just then the girl was hit by aa especially violent gust of wind and she lost her grip. I reached out am managed to grab hold of the girl just before she crashed to the deck or into the sea. Then I pull her up against my chest and the little girl puts her little arms around my neck

.. Ones I made sure that the girl was secure I climbed up even higher untill I reached the first horizontal bar of the mast.

Ones I was on the small work platform for the sailors. I grabbed for the end of a fast rope. Then I pulled Riptide from it´s scappard and grabbed hold of the end of the rope.

I swung at the knot and cut through it. Then I just dropped my blade seeing as it would fall onto the deck below and quickly wrapped my now free arm around the little girl. Then I jumped of the platform and the and swung over the ship and finally my feet hit the deck and I let go of the rope. Piper runs up to me wide eyed and I pry the little arms from my neck and hand the young sobbing huntress over to Piper. The little girl eminently held on to Piper for dear life. Katie also runs up to me. "Are you aright Perc." "Yes. Katie. Would you go too my room and tell the girls to get dressed. I have the feeling that they Lila won´t let go of Piper in the next few hours. Piper and Hazel sleep in their bed´s. Annabeth stays in mine if she wants to."

Katie nods and I rushed of to fulfill my orders. I retrieve my sword and then walk back to the...unetended wheel. I would really need to talk to Piper. Just then we are hit by a large wave. Since no one steered the ship into the waves we got hit slightly in the side and we were thrown of our feet. I jump to my feet and steer the ship hard to starboard and back into the next wave. Piper waked back to me holding the little girl in her arms."I´m really sorry Percy. I shouldn´t have left the wheel." "Get back into our room. Annabeth and Hazel should be dressed by now. If that girl doesn´t get dry she will get sick." She nodded and hurried of with the still sobbing girl in her arms.

I turn back to the keep the worship pointing into the waves. Since I had two anchors in the water I didn´t have to bother about keeping the ship on course so my only business was to keep the vessel pointing into the wind

Twenty minutes later.

I had been on deck for two hours and my crew was exhausted. I knew the fatalities would go up as the exhausted crew made mistakes. "Leo!" I bello into the night. A few seconds later the hyper active kid appears next to me. "Change the shifts. We needed to cycle the crew." the boy nods and runs of to wake up the next part of the crew. A few minutes later Travis relieve me of my post and I head toward cabin and entered. Hazel, Annabeth, Piper and Lila were sitting around the table. Lila was on Annabeth´s lap. She and Piper had blankets rapped around them to get warm again. I groaned and sat down at the table and pulled Annabeth on my lap. "You are wet:" Annabeth squeaked at me and tried to get away but I held on to her tightly. I looked at the huntress. "What the hell were you doing."

"I was keeping watch on the mast and dozed of and when I woke up there was so much wind and rain." She gulped. "I guess Artemis never tought you how to behave in a storm at Sea." Lila gulped and hugged Piper tightly. I had to admit. I liked the way that Pipers cloths was sticking to her body and you could see everything. Damn I was lucky to own that girl. At the moment I wanted two things. The first was to cuddle with Annabeth and my other girls and the second was to fuck Piper wich I couldn´t to because Lila was there. Ohh well.

"Piper would you please put Lila to bed. It is much to late for her. Hazel you go to bed. Your night was pretty rough anyway. They did as I told them and I sat there and cuddled with Annabeth. Finlay Piper came back to the table and I also pulled her onto my lap. The to girls nestled against me. I wanted Piper to get naked and I had the perfect argument for her to do it. "Piper, you need to get out of your cloths. They are wet. If you don´t you will catch a cold. Piper playfully slapped me and stripped. Then she pressed her breasts against my arm. Annabeth giggled. "That was a smooth move Seaweed brain." She simply commented. I loved the view of Pipers naked body. Annabeth looked great herself. I knew that as soon as I was in Atlantis I would get my girls something much more revealing to wear.

Then I lay an arm around Piper and rest my hand on her thigh. "You really want to fuck me don´t you," Piper sighed. "But I can´t. I gave you time off." Piper sighs. "Come on Percy. I am your slave after all. Plus I did get to sleep in my own bed after all. If you want to fuck me then you can just ignore the fact that you gave me time of." Annabeth giggled and I kissed her on the cheek. "Okay Percy. I have no problem with you doing me tonight. The only problem is that we have a really young huntress hanging out with us and if she wakes up and sees us she will be skared for life. And there is nowhere else in the ship were we have compleat privacy." Piper sighs and I could feel my manhood growing hard. "There is a balcony behind this cabins. You can´t see it from the deck and the storm is so loud that they won´t hear you anyway." Annabeth suggested. It was true. There was a small balcony that you could only access from this cabin. "You are brilliant." I beam at Annabeth and kiss her while I squeeze one of Pipers breasts."Okay I am going to bed. When you are finished with Piper then you can join me. If Piper wants to she can join us to." Annabeth gets up and drops her cloths and she climbs into bed. Piper straddles me and her breasts press against my chest. "If I am honest I enjoy you having me. Well as long as you are not to hard with me." I smile and kiss her on the mouth. Piper gets to her feet and drags me to to the little door. Under normal circumstances it would have been suicide to step on the balcony in this weather but If you lay down on the floor you couldn´t fall off. And even if we got clown overboard I was a Sea god so we wouldn´t been in to much danger. When Piper opens the door harsh winds and rain meet us. We manage to get out and close the door behind us. Then we lie down on he floor at ones to stay on the safe side. It was just large enough for me to lie down comparably. We were soaked again in a madder of seconds. "I have never seen so much rain." Piper screams over the winds. She straddled me and I grab her breasts at ones and squeeze them tightly. Then I pull her down to me and start kissing her. Then Piper turns around so that her cunt was in my face and my manhood was in hers. She starts sucking my member at ones and I also start letting my tongue explore Pipers folds. Finlay I push her of me. I lay her on the floor and straddle her chest. I grab her hair and pull her head up. She gets my intentions and opens her mouth letting me push my member into it.

My slave closes her mouth at ones and starts working with her tongue and teeth as I force her head to take more of me into her mouth. She started gagging after I had pushed about three quarters of my length into her mouth. I didn´t want to stop there. I pull her head even closer to my by my hair. Finlay my entire length was inside her. Piper was trying to pull away but I didn´t let her. Then I started fucking her face slowly. I pulled out almost all the way and then rammed back in untill I was fully buried in her mouth. I knew that this wasn´t pleasn´t for Piper but I just could´t stop. I kept fucking her mouth faster and faster loving the feeling of my member rubbing against the inside of her mouth and the sensation when my member went down her throat was my reward. Finlay I rammed into her mouth one last time, going deeper then ever before and released my seeds. My godly manhood went overdrive as the sticky white lipids pumped into the girls mouth. More and more came out and finally her mouth wasn´t enoth to hold it. Piper was desperately trying to pull away but I held her tightly. The lipids escaped her mouth and flowed over her face. Finlay I stopped. I kept in her for a few more seconds and fulled out.

Then I let go of Piper´s face and the girl went limp. I wanted to keep my mark on Piper so I rubbed my seeds into her hair and over her face. I even scooped some out of her mouth and rubbed it into her drenched hair. To my dismay tears were running down her cheeks..

Piper pov.

He rammed his member into my mouth again and again while I was in need of air. I tried to push him of me but had no chance. He just continued ramming into me. It was very unpleasant. I had to gaged every time he buried himself in my mouth. Finlay he forced my himself even deeper into my mouth and this time he didn´t pull out. He just kept it inside me. A heartbeat later his seeds filled my mouth. It was already more than a mortal could ever produce and more just kept coming. I tried to push him away. I needed air and his hot sticky fluids made me want to vomit. But more kept coming untill my mouth wasn´t enogh. I felt the stuff flow over my face. Finlay he pulled back out and I could breath again. I felt dirty and for some reason I started sobbing. He rubbed his seeds into my hair marking me as his. He even got the stuff out of my mouth to have enough. I just hoped the heavy rain would wash it away. Suddenly he got down from my chest and laid down on top of me. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me ignoring my fluids. Then he stared licking at my breasts and nibbling at my nipples. He massaged them hard. It made me moan from arousal and discomfort. Then he kissed me again. I knew my duty as his possession and buried my hands in his hair and kissed back with just as much force as he kissed me. I wind my long legs around his waist.

I knew from experience that he would fuck me senseless even if he may be more carefull then my previous owners but still. He would fuck me untill he got bord. By that time I would most likely have lost my consciousness because he would go for hours.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I let him explore. I really was his possession in every way. Maybe it was the Sea that made him be so ruth with me. It was stormy after all and he adapted to it.

I somehow managed to roll on top of him and kissed him on the mouth again. Then I sat up and he grabbed for my breasts and gave them a squeeze before his hands went to my waist. I rose up and positioned him under my entrance. Then I dropped on to him and cried out when his stone hard length impaled me. I lean forward and kiss him and to my surprise he puts his arms around me and kisses me leaving me to start moving my hips. We both moaned into our hungry kisses. Our wet chests pressed against each other as he pulled me closer to him. His hands went to down to my ass and made me move faster untill my moan turned into a high pitched squeal as his member pushed into me and pulled back out at a higher pace. I loved the feeling and finally I felt the climax approaching fast. I went faster eager for the release and then I found it. I cried out into the night and I felt my inner walls clench around Prercy´s member. Percy pressed his lips against mine hard and my body shuddered on top of him untill I collapsed breathing hard. But as so often before he wasn´t finished.

Percy turned us around and I wound my legs around him again and my arms around his neck. Then I kissed him fearsly not daring to hold him back any of the pleasures I could give him. Our wet chests rubbed against each other as he got in position. I knew that he would go at me now so a buried my face in the crook of his neck. Then Percy pushed into me. To my surprise he went slow and care full. He penetrated me and a moan escaped my lips. Then pushed into me a few times untill he finally picked up in speed and force. With each powerful thrust I a world burst in front of my eyes as not only Percy got pressured by this. But Percy kept going faster and faster. My body arched up under him to channel my inner tension in someway but like in our first time I was buried under him.

He just speeds up untill I climaxed under him and cried out. My body tried to arch up but was blocked by the lover over me. And he still sped up untill he reached full speed. He just ignored my climax and continued to pound into me. By now my body was exhausted. I just lay under him in the rain while he thrusted into me. After a few more minutes he climaxed and shot his seeds deep into me. Then he continued to fuck me. By now I barely noticed his thrusts anymore. His movements were so fast they should hurt but even that I didn´t notice. I was just under him completely exhausted while he had me and shot his seeds into my time after time. Finlay I lost my conciousness. I didn´t notice him carrying me back into the warm cabin.

When I woke up my legs were sore like hell. Physically I had been raped. I had been taken for hours and usually I hated physical contact afterwards. After being raped I usually curled up in a ball and cried for hours. Now I felt just as vulnerable as I always did after being raped but I needed someone to hold me. Someone much larger then me whose arms could protect me from the world. And and such a person had his arm around me. My back was pressed against a warm muscular chest and a muscular arm was laid around me pressing my against my chest. I winced when I moved a few inches backwards. Yes, Percy definitely had fun with my last night and for some reason pressing my back against the warm chest felt comforting and the arm around me holding me close felt like a barrier against the world and it gave me a seance of securety. I didn´t want to be strong. I wanted someone to hide me from the world. Maybe I should ask Percy to take me less hard because I always felt very vulnerable after these very long sessions. One or two, maybe even three rounds felt good and I had fun but being fucked to oblivion didn´t feel nice at all. I felt Percy´s warm breath in my neck and I could hear Annabeth snoring away on Percy´s other side. Then I turned around in Percy´s arms so that I faced him. I crawled a bit so I could bury my face in his chest and feal his shin on the top of my head. Then I also put a arm around my lover and moved if possible even closer to him, pressing naked chest against his. I closed my eyes again and fell to sleep.

* * *

Annabeth pov.

I woke up with my back pressing against Percy´s. I felt so comfortable that I didn´t move at first. I sighed and breathed in the scent of my Seaweed brain and got up. Then I walked went to my pack and pulled out a book about Architecture. I smiled fondly at it and snuck back into bed and under the covers and pressed my back against Percy´s and started rereading the book. The book was almost even better than kissing Percy and kissing him was great. Finlay I could hear Percy wake up. I could tell by the way his breathing changed. Smiling to myself I close the book and then I force Percy on the back. What I didn´t expect was how tightly Percy and Piper were holding onto each other so was lying on top of Percy. I grinned when I saw Pipers face and hair. They were covered in Percy´s dried seeds. Her inner her thighs were bruised. I giggled to myself. Damn I enjoyed being plessured physically. Then I also climbed onto Percy´s chest and cuddled up against Piper´s perfect and naked body. Our faces were only inches apart and our noses were almost touching. I put one arm around Piper and also pulled her against me. Surprisingly neither Percy nor Piper woke up. I listened to the storm and decided then and there that I would grab Hazel or Piper and make out with her today. I needed the practise and I had fun doing it. With Hazel I was clearly the dominant one so I think I would ask Piper... . But only if she wanted to. Judging by her bruised thighs and that they had been at it for hours I didn´t no if she was fit for it. Piper woke up first and we stared at each other. "How was your night?" I whisper.. "Apart from my world being rocked it was great."

I gulp. "Listen Piper. I am going to be married soon and I am going to have to pleasure Percy in every way so would you wind practising with me to be a good lover?" Piper sighed then leaned in a bit. I also leaned in and kissed her her on the mouth. "I guess you want to do it now?" I shrug. Piper rolls her eyes again and kissed me again. Just like when I kissed Percy I felt sloppy and outclassed with Piper. She deepened the kiss. It felt strange but pleasant. I pulled Piper closer and deepened the kiss further. Then I felt someone giving my ass a squeeze. I looked up and met Percy´s sparkeling green eyes. Then he turned to Piper and his smile faded a bit. "I wanted to apologize to you Piper. I should have treated your body with more respect yesterday night. I promise I won´t take you like that again." Piper smiled at him and drew strange symbols on his skin with her finger. "And what do you want in return?" She grinned at him. Percy paused for a seconds. "Well I woudn´t mind waking up like this more often." Piper raised an eyebrow and I didn´t catch along that fast either. "You know. If your two favorite girls are making out on your chest then what can go wrong that day. You could do even more then that if possible. Anyway I would love to make love to you right now but we are in a storm and I have a ship to run.

**So how are you. So next chapter they will reach Atlantis because the storm will pass surprisingly fast. I hope you all had fun in this chapter. Listen. I get three two four hundred views per chapter so I expect a lot more Reviews. So tell me how the relationships are supposed to developed because I am open for Ideas. If you have any requests for the lemons or the plot then tell me.**

**Please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	8. Love is a strange thing

**I hope you have fun with this chapter.**

**To WhiteEagle1985 : I hope you have fun.**

**To Jake Wolf: Here you are.**

**To Rosario Central: Why thank you.**

Percy pov.

I leaned down to Annabeth and Piper and give both of them a peck on the lips and as I got up I gave Annabeths ass I light slap. She playfully glared at me. "Okay. I order you to make out for a few more minutes and then get dressed and wake Hazel up. Make sure to let Lila sleep in. She is a liability on deck in these conditions." Annabeth nods and puts her arms around Piper and both sick their tongues out at me. Sighing I leave the room and step out into storm.

I knew it should be day but I couldn´t see it. The cloud covered sky was pitch black and the only light came from lanterns on the ship and the occasional lighting. Suddenly a very large wave flushed over the main deck knocking every one of their feet and nearly washed Connor over board but Katie managed to grab hold of his ear and so saved him.

The wind had strengthened in the night so I had to hold on to the railing to not get blown over deck. Finlay I reached the quarterdeck and reach Leo who was fighting with wheel. "Valdez. Get some sleep and tell the crew to get out of the wind. It is a wonder that we havent lost anyone tonight."

I turn and look into the wind and had to shield my eyes because the rain was shooting me in the face at such high speed. Suddenly Piper appeared at my side and slung her arms around my wast and stood behind me to get out of the wind. "How is it going?" Piper yells at me. "Not good. It is getting to dangerous to fight the storm. I think we should break away..Okay we will do it." I turn around and cup Pipers cheeks and kiss her on the mouth." Now go under deck and tell everyone to report to action stations. " Piper kissed me on the cheek and ran of to fulfill my orders. Leaving me staring after her. Damn that girl impressed me. She was celestial bronze. She took every blow the world sent her way and got up for another round and looked into the future with hope. I swore myself then and there that I would treat her with as much respect as Annabeth or any of my other friends...okay I would still have a few one or two rounds of passion a day with her if she wanted to or not but I would be a lot more carefull because she was one hell of a person.

Piper pov.

I climbed up the latter and towards the ship's deck and was blown over and scraped my knees and hands on the wooden deck. Then I got to my feet and made space for the rest of the crew. I ran up to Percy and my heart fluttered a bit when I saw him. He just looked great with his hair being whipped around by the wind and his blazing sea-green eyes. So I ran up to him. "I got them all up. So what are we doing now?" I yell over the wind. He puts an arm around my waist and pulls me against his massive body. "We are going to retrieve the anchors and ride the wind and look for a protected bay because we won´t be able to keep all of this up for very long." I smiled at him and hugged his arm. I could feel his growing love for Annabeth and as things seemed I also had a crush on the sea-god but maybe, just maybe be would find a little space in his heart for me. I did´t know if it was to much to ask for but ask I did in a prayer to my mother. I knew he loved Annabeth but I could settle for at least him having a little crush on me. I was lucky that Annabeth wasn´t to jealous. I guess she also had the suspicion that I was starting to develop feelings for my owners and she was still nice to me so I guessed she didn´t care. Smiling to myself while hugging Percy´s arm I stared down at the main deck. Leo, Clarisse, Katie, Travis and Connor came up to the quarter deck. Then the crew started pulling up both anchors and Percy just spins the wheel to the left. Finlay the ship turned port, Three minutes later we had the storm in our back and were moving high speed toward to coast. "Okay. Travis, take the wheel. Leo, Katie follow me to the map room we need to look for as suitable bay to hide in." Then he turned to me and put his arms around my waist. "Piper. Get back into the cabin. It´s to dangerous out here. You shouldn´t have been on deck in these conditions at all." He gave me a soft push and I run down the stares to the main deck and then to the door to my cabin. I opened the door and enter the room. I really needed to talk to someone. I hope Annabeth could be a friend in this because I fet like this for someone for the first time. I slammed the door shut behind me and blocked the storm out. Then I sink to the floor with my back to the door and hug my legs to my chest. Annabeth came over to me and sat down next to me. "I am screwed." I announce. Annabeth sighed. "Why:"

"I think I may be developing feelings for Percy." I announce and pull at my hair. Annabeth sighs. "And I already have. So what now?"

"Don´t worry Annabeth. You are going to be his wife. I am not going to try to change it." Annabeth giggles. "Did you forget that he is a god and a prince. Being a jealous person is not really a possibility. He has his pleasure slaves and if you are a affair then fine by me."

I look at her. "Oh come on. Did you forget that even married gods and goddess that love their wives or husbands fall for mortals and halfbloods left, right and center. If you are his only so called mortal affair and the number of pleasure slaves doesn´t grow to much then I am taking the deal." She grinned at me. "Come on Annabeth. He may treat me nice but I am barely more than a pet to him. I have about as much rights as a dog would have. Why would he even look at me and not just think about my body and how much fun it was tk pound into it." She sighs and hugs me. "Piper. If there is any girl that can get a guy to notice her in this world then it would be you." "So you think he will have affairs. I mean like Zeus." Annabeth shook her head. "No. I have never heard anything about him having demigods. He will have me, his pleasure slaves and if you pull it of, he will have you as a second lover and not as a slave."

"Damn. Life really is a bitch." I groan. "Well I think if you smile a bit more and just be yourself then you might just pull it of Pips." Hazel and Lila appear from the servant´s quorters. Annabeth and I get up and sit around the table. Hazel and Lila eat a short breakfast and then leave the room. Then something hits me. "Annabeth, you know how to read and write...right?" She nods. "Could you teach me how to do it to."

"Of course. I would love to." She smiles at me. "We should start right away. When Percy´s shift is over we can work on him also developing feelings for you. You can teach me a few things about being a good lover to."

It was a good deal. She excepted that I may have feelings for Percy and didn´t hate me for it and she would teach me how to read and write and in exchange I would join her in bed with Percy. It really was the best deal I was going to get. I knew Percy wouldn´t force me to do anything anymore.

Annabeth grabbed a sheet of parchment and starts explaining the first letter of the alphabet to me.

* * *

a few hours later.

My head was swimming with letters and how you prounced them. "Would you mind if we take a short break?" Annabeth shrugs and I get up and leave the cabin. I notice at ones that the wind had died down a great deal and that we were in a bay surrounded in high hills. So we had reached the bay safely. The deck was mostly empty because the crew took the chance to grab a few hours of sleep. Percy was somewhere under deck. After a few minutes of standing on the deck I re enter the cabin. Annabeth was lying on the bed reading a book. I grab my notes and join her. "So I guess when Percy comes back into the cabin we will have one or two rounds with him." Annabeth grinned. "We will solve your problem Piper. I just know it. Plus how this goes depends a great deal on to bring as much feeling into it as possible. I laughed softly. "Are you trying to tell me how to pleasure a guy?" I tease her. Annabeth shrugs. "No, when it comes to those stuff then you are the expert. No, I mean you should make it personal. Keep eye contact while you are pleasuring him. Don´t look away or anything."

I nod understanding. "I will try. "

"Oh, and if possible we should make Hazel join. She will be the toy because she acts like it while you try to change things for you but not this time. "For the next half hour she continues to teach me how to read while I keep wondering what chance I had. I was only a toy, barely more then an animal by social standards.

A few minutes Hazel comes in and announce that she would go to sleep because the it was getting late. Finlay Percy enters the room and we smile at him. "Percy, would you mind joining us?" Annabeth asks sweetly. That girl learned fast. Percy walks to us and sits down next to me. Annabeth gave me a meaningful look and I sigh before I hesitantly lean against the sea-gods arm and lean my head in his shoulder, this time not in a seductive manner. If I was trying to be sexy I would press my breasts against his arm but now my shoulder touched his arm and my head went on his shoulder. He put his arm around me hesitantly. I guess he was surprised at the way I was looking for contact. Annabeth crawled to Parcy´s other side and laid down and used Percy´s lap as a pillow. Percy eminently started playing with her long curly golden hair. Then I realised what Annabeth was playing at. She positioned her hed so that it was pressing at his manhood. She turned herself into the object of pleasure since Percy already liked her while I was innocently leaning against him. I grinned at Annabeth for a second. Then I realised why Annabeth wanted me to lean against him. He was breathing in the scent of my hair, damn that girl was clever. Percy´s was now absent mindedly drawing circles on Annabeths skin. I leaned a bit more against him.

"Wow Percy. You are aroused again." Annabeth suddenly exclaims. She looks up at my owner, her gray eyes sparkling with innocence. Annabeth got up and kissed Percy on the mouth, slowly and passionately. I understood perfectly what she was doing. Normally when a pair made a slave join them in their moments of passion the slave would be an object of amusement. She would be the one that would amuse us this time. Percy pulled Annabeth close to him. She giggled a bit and let her dress fall down reviling her torso. Then she crawled onto Percy's lap ad rubbed her breasts against my owners chest. "Piper would you mind joining me." She sweetly asked. Percy just stared at her wide eyed. I smiled a bit to my self and also let my dress fall down. I also crawled onto Percy's free leg. I had to admit that Annabeth and I went good together as lovers. Annabeth with her tanned but fair skin and bold hair plus gray eyes and me with my darker skin and brown hair made a good pack. Annabeth pulled Percy´s tunic of and kissed him again. Then she pushed him onto his back. Then she pushed me so that I was lying half on him, my chest pressing against his. Percy put an arm around me and looked at Annabeth curiously. To my surprise she went at me next. I felt her hand between my thighs and then her finger was playing with my folds. I gasped for a second. She pushed my on my back and forced my legs apart. Then I felt her tongue in my folds. I gasped loud and slung my long powerful legs around Percy´s fiencees face and pulled her farther in. Suddenly Percy´s face was over my. He looked me in the eyes and then kissed me on the mouth. I buried my fingers in his hair and kissed him back. I knew that I owed Annabeth for this. Then I felt Annabeth push a finger into me. The came up to my and started licking and sucking one of my breasts. She grabbed other over breast tightly with her hand. Annabeth pushed two more fingers into me I moaned into my kiss. "Then Annabeth pulled back and let me kiss Percy in peace. Suddenly Percy started moaning. I broke away and saw that Annabeth was working on Percy´s manhood with her mouth while he was kissing me. I felt like I was melting into the mattress while Percy´s tounge explored the inside of my mouth. I pushed Percy of me and rolled on top of him untill I sat on his chest. Annabeth drew away and cuddled against Percy´s side leaving me to do the rest. Percy grinned at me and reached up and started massaging and teasing my breasts. I bit on my lip to stop the moans. Percy sat up and I slid down onto his lap untill I was straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his head and buried his face between my breasts for a few seconds. Then I released him and kissed him as tenderly as I could. When I rose a bit and positioned his member under my entrance I remembered what Annabeth had told me. I locked onto his eyes with mine. Then I gave him a short kiss on the lips.

Annabeth pov.

I lay down on my stomach and lean on my elbows and watch Piper. Her kaleidoscope eyes were sparkling as and it looked like she was trying to say a million words with her eyes. They were filled with emotions. Sadness hurt and every experience that formed her into the person she is today. I also saw her confusion about her changing feelings for her new owner. To be honest I would sleep easier. I knew that gods easily loved more then one person at the time even if they were married. I also knew that Percy would keep his pleasure slaves. I knew that he loved me and I knew that he was known for is loyalty.

Piper would always be around and he would never abandon anyone or just drop them when he was finished with them. If he developed a crush on Piper there would be no reason for him to look for other mortals somewhere else. I loved him and he loved me to. That was all that mattered to me and I could put up with everything else. Plus I think that even if Pipers body belong to Percy, he should at least have some feelings for her in return. Piper deserved it and after all the crap she had been through she desperaly needed some one to love her and care for her.

Piper kissed Percy softly on the mouth and I smiled to myself. Piper deserved all the luck and happiness in the world and I knew that Percy would never sell her nor would he let go of such a body so if she could have a small part of his heart it would be at least a small compensation. I also knew that even if Piper thought that Percy saw her as a pet or a toy even if that wasn´t true. He saw Hazel that way but not Piper.

Percy´s arms wound around Piper and pulled her even closer to him so that there body's were pressed tightly against each other. Then Piper sank down onto Percy´s manhood. Piper closed her eyes and moved up a few inches and dropped back down onto her. She opened her eyes and gazed at Percy. Then she kissed him again. She started moving her hips letting Percy´s manhood move inside her. Percy started grunting and Piper moaned as she rode on Percy´s manhood. Both Percy´s and Pipers eyes were closed. Her lips touched Percy´s every few seconds and she was smiling slightly. She gasped and moaned ever time Percy´s manhood moved inside her. After a while her gasps became louder and so did Percy.

Seeing them like this made me start considering to make love to Percy later or tomorrow.

Piper slung her arms around Percy´s neck. She moved faster and faster. Her eyes were closed all the time and her gasps became louder untill she climaxed. When she did her body shuddered in Percy´s arms. Percy also groaned as her vagina clenched around his manhood and he shot his seeds into Piper.

Tears were running from Pipers eyes as her climax continued.. She bit on her lip hard to not cry out or start crying. Finlay after about a minute later Pipers body lost all tension and she collapsed on Percy. Percy kept his arms around Piper and she just buried her face in Percy´s shoulder. Then I got up and pushed Percy onto the mattress. Then I threw a light blanket onto the two and crawled under the sheet and also climbed onto Percy´s chest. Piper put an arm around me and I put an arm around her. Percy´s arms went around both of us and held us tightly. "Thank you for everything Annabeth." Piper whispered.

**So this is the one story were I would love Percy and Piper getting together but I would hate it if Percy and Annabeth didn´t fall in love and got together so I decided to have both.**

**Please please Review. **

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	9. Why oh why

**So here I am. I hope you have lot´s of fun. Okay. The pairings are pre determined****. Percy´s girls are Rachel, Hazel, Calypso, Annabeth, Piper and a secret one that will join later. Okay. This chapter isn´t written very good because I am really really really tired at the moment.  
**

**To Jake Wolf: I totally agree with you. That is why I thew them together.**

**To rider-84: Great Ideas. It won´t turn out just like that but all will be well.  
**

**To WhiteEagle1985 : Thank you.**

**To Roy: Don´t worry. Thalia is already planned into the story. If she has any lemon seance then it most likely not invulve Percy.**

**To WisegirlAnnabethChase : That is a beautiful Idea but sadly I´m not making the calls when it comes to pairings. The deal was that I write a story with percy having a Harem. The girls are Annabeth, Hazel, Rachel, Piper, Calypso and another girl that I am not identifying. **

Hazel pov.

I got up from my cot and left the room. On the bed I could see Percy, Annabeth and Piper cuddling. Silently laughing to myself I left the room. I noticed that the rain had gotten a lot les. Ones on the deck I walked up to Katie." Hi Katie how are you." Katie was dripping from head to feet. She had the command over the ship at the moment. "I´m bored and dripping. You?"

I grin. "I am getting wet and I couldn´t sleep."

She nodded and stared at the mostly empty deck.

"What it Perc doing."

"Cuddling with a naked Piper and Annabeth.." Katie chuckles. "I don´t know how Percy keeps getting gorgeous girls in positions in wich they end up being his possession." Katie shook her head in amusement. "You know that you are talking to one of his possessions." Katie shrugs. "Well you could have got it much worse than Percy."

"So are you happy with Travis."

I grin. "Yes, to be honest I am." She smiled softly. "Travis is a totally useless idiot but he is my useless idiot. I guess with him I don´t have the problem of him owning slaves even if I find him, Connor and Percy ganging up on Rachel or him alone having Rachel it isn´t that bad. But then I pretend to be angry at him and he runs after me for days and gives me everything I want." I laugh softly. "Hazel you should get back into your Cabin." Katie tells me. Her eyes gazing at the entrance of the bay. I give her a short hug and walk back to the cabin. As soon as I was inside the cabin I pulled of my wet cloths and hung them up to dry. "Hazel. Come over here and join us." Annabeth called over. I sighed and walked over to the bed. Piper and Annabeth were lying on top of Percy and Piper seemed to be sleeping. Annabeth turned her head toward me. "Come on Hazel.

It´s warm next to Percy and are cold, strike that you are freezing." I crawled under the blanket thankful for the heat radiated by my owner. Then I roll over and press my back against my owners warm body. I somehow had the feeling that I would have to pleasure Percy tomorrow but not tonight. Tonight I was going to sleep.

Piper pov.

I just lay there with my head resting on Percy´s chest. My eyes were close and my breathing had slowed down and I was listening to Percy´s heart beating. I could believe what had happened half an hours ago. That was the best sex I ever had with any of my owners. Partly because I really wanted it and partly because it was someone who treated me quite well and partly because it was someone who I possible would end up falling hard for. The strange thing is that I was at peace with myself. I felt elated and as if nothing could bust my world. This time my emotions had gone wild while I was riding him. Was that how love felt like? A few minutes earlier I had heard Hazel also joining us in bed. I knew that tomorrow she would be pleasuring Annabeth and Percy and possible me to. Then I felt Annabeth scooting even closer to me so our flanks were pressing against each other. I also loved the feeling of Percy arm around me. It made me feel safe for some reason despite the way he had taken me last night. I opened one eye and met two gray ones. Annabeth smiles at me. "You have that perfect sex glow." She whispers. "It was perfect." I whisper back.

"Well now you know do what to do every time you are with Percy." She grins at me and I smile back. I closed my eyes and tried to fall to sleep. Then I felt Annabeth scooting even closer to me so that her nose pressed against mine and our sides were tightly pressed against each other.

Slowly I drifted of to sleep.

Some one shook my shoulder and I jerked awake. I was lying on my owners chest together with his fiancée. The sea-god had his arms tightly wrapped around me and I was cuddled against his future wife. She obviously was the on that just woke me up because she was grinning at me. "You look like you slept great."

"Yes why?"

She laughed. "You were smiling in your sleep." I laughed softly. "Yes. I had a great dream but I can´t remember what the dream was." I sighed and enjoyed the feeling of Percy´s skin on my cheek. Then I realised how calm and silent everything was. There was no storm raging outside anymore and she ship was lying calm in the water. A few minutes later I got bord and because I couldn´t go anywhere since one of Percy's arms were wrapped tightly around me. "You know I never had a real friend." I whisper. The blond grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze. Just then Hazel makes the mistake of yawning loud. Percy also woke up and smiles at us and we smile back. He kissed Annabeth and to my surprise he gives me a peck to. "You know waking up with two dead gorgeous girls on top of me and a third one in my bed is really great." Then I notice his manhood was getting hard. "And now you want some girl to take care of you." I tease him and Annabeth giggles. "Well yes in deed. He stroked my ass . "But first you girls need some attention."

He gives my and Annabeths asses a tight squeeze. "Hazel. Would you please pleasure Piper for me. I will make Annabeth happy. " Hazel looked really groggy and glared at Percy. "Do I half to."

"Come on Piper. Don´t be like that. Make Piper happy for me." He kisses me and I role of him and onto my back. The glaring Hazel crawls over to me obediently and lies back down between me and Percy. Suddenly I feel her hand between my thighs. I look at Hazel and suddenly her finger starts moving inside me. I groaned and the dark skinned girl crashed her lips to mine. Percy roll onto Annabeth and started making out worked her fingers furiously inside me untill I pulled the younger and smaller girl on top of we engaged in an intensive make out session. After one or two minutes I made Hazel move down to between my legs. She started working on my folds with her tongue and I just started moaning.

Suddenly there was a loud slap and Hazel yelped. I broke away and saw Percy grinning at Hazel. He had slapped her butt.

"Hey. Pips. I thought we should switch for fairness." Annabeth grinned. "Okay." I smiled at her. "Well then Hazel. pleasure Annabeth and if you to good I will be gentle when I fuck you." Percy ordered. Hazel crawled over to Annabeth and disappeared between Annabeths legs. The blond girl started moaning at ones. Percy rolled on top of me and kissed. My eyes fluttered shut when he did. Then he climbed out of bed. Frustrated I kept my eyes closed until he suddenly was on top of me. His cupped my cheeks and kissed me again letting me feel like I was melting into the mattress. Then I felt him pull back and straddle me. He grabbed my wrists and pushed them over my head. Then he bowed down and I felt his tongue exploring one of my armpits. I gasped in surprise and then I was surprised even more when Percy pushed my hands though the bars at the head of the bed and I felt my wrists being tied against the bars. I opened my eyes in shock and stared at him.I tried to free my arms in panic but my struggling only tightened my bonds. "I think it is time that you got tied to the bed. I told you I would. Percy´s fingers caressed my armpits letting me gasp for breath untill his lips met mine. To me his ips were sweeter te honey as he softly pressed against mine. His hands wandered down my torso and set my skin on fire. Suddenly my legs were pulled apart a bit and I felt his legs rubbing against my cunt and I was gettig wet fast. His hands came to rest on the sides of my ribcage and his lips caressed mine.

Hazel pov.

I pulled back from Annabeths breasts. Both Piper and Annabeth had been moaning for the last few minutes. I knew what was coming now. Annabeth would pleasure Piper and Percy would take me. Percy pulled me on his lap. "So Annabeth how was she." Percy asked her grinning. I crossed my fingers. "You can be nice to her Seaweed brain. She was quite good." Then she crawled to Piper and Percy grabbed and squeezed my breast. I sighed and straddle him. We kissed for one or two minutes untill he pushed back onto the mattress.

Annabeth pov.

I pulled on my tunic on and grinned at the still naked Piper. She was still bound to the bed. "Are you going to untie my?" The slave asked. "Not for a few hours. Hazel keep her on edge but don´t bring let her over it. I am going to finish her of when I feel that she has had enough of the sweet torture." I grinned at Piper who was trying to glare at me but was effectively blown of when she gasped particularly loud when Hazels tongue found a sensitive spot. Grinning I grab Percy´s hand and pulled him after me. "Don´t give her any breathing time Hazel." I call to Hazel. Then we leave the cabin. It was surprisingly early and the deck was almost empty. Most importantly the sky way mostly clear except a few small clouds. Only Katie, Travis and a few sailors stood on deck and really did nothing. "Katie. Ring the bell." Katie grins and walks over the ships bell. "Okay then. Let us wake up the demis." She rang the bell and a few seconds later you could here the sound of the crew getting ready. A few minutes later extreme groggy and sore halfgods climbed on deck. "Okay demis. Let´s get back to Atlantis." Percy called out. Everyone cheered and the deck exploded with activity.

-line breaker-

We were underway and the wind was with us. Since the storm had passed the crew morale was great.

And since the wind was steady and there was nothing really left to do the crew spent the time cleaning the ship or play cards or just relax. Well they did what ever you could do on aa sailing ship.

"Piper was different last night." Percy suddenly said. I shrugged. "You think so."

"Yes, she was a lot more personal and intimate." I hid a smile and kept a strate face."May be she just enjoyed sleeping with you. By the way, how long do you intend to make Hazel pleasure Piper? Hazel is torturing her for over two hours now. I think you should finish her of now." I sighs. "Maybe later. Anyway. I was thinking we should marry the day after we arrive in Atlantis. Nothing big. Just a simple wedding with a few friends." I smiled to myself. I liked that Idea. "Hey Percy. Could a few friends and I borrow Rachel when we are back in Atlantis." I looked around. The boy had blond hair and grey eyes just like me. "Sure Malcom. If Calypso isn´t making Rachel do anything for her then you can have her for a few hours."

"Isn´t Calypso going to be more than preoccupied with pleasuring you and won´t you be on the party anyway?" Malcom asked innocently. Percy grinned and playfully punched Malcom in the shoulder. "Okay. I will send her over to you You tell me then when you need her." Malcom grinned then he studied me."She looks like she could be a daughter of Athena." He mused. "Yes, because she is a daughter of Athena." Percy shot back. I froze. "What are you talking about?" "Okay Annabeth. You are a daughter of Athena. I know because you mother, Athena told me."

"Wait, I am a half god." Percy and Malcom nodded enthusiastically. Then I glared at Percy. "Why didn´t you tell me?" Malcom answered for him. "Would it have changed anything." Suddenly they looked at something over my head. I looked up to and saw a glowing grey owl with a twig from and olive tree in it´s claws hovering over me. "And it looks like Athena caught up. Annabeth you were just claimed by Athena." Percy announced. I still glared at him. "So you thought it doesn´t matter that my mom is a godess?"

"Pipers mother is Aphrodite. She is a half godess and she still is my slave. I also know another daughter of Aphrodite back in Atlantis and she is a free Person." I thought about that then another problem hit me. "Is Athena happy about you marrying me?" Percy grinned. "Athena asked me to marry you instead of taking you as a slave. But you have a good point. She and Poseidon made up."

I let that sink in. "Listen. Atlantis is neutral ground. It may be Poseidon's favorite residence but it isn´t his city nor did he build it. Atlantis was built by a much older race that disappeared long ago. That means I decide the Politics and I say that Atlantis is a refuge for all Demigods to live safe in. You were safe so long because you lived in the middle of Rome and monsters couldn´t get to you. That means any child of Athena is welcome and both Athena and Poseidon have no say in it.. I found Atlantis and I rule it as I please."

I thought about it and his words made séance but I still had to work on digesting that I was also a half god. "Do I have other siblings?" Malcome grinned at me. "We, the children of Athena or of duty right now and have retreated into the ships library. If Percy allows it I would like to introduce you to you siblings." I give Percy a pleading look and he crumbles at ones. "Of course you can go." I peck him on the lips. "Oh Percy. I think Piper had enough. I think you can release her." He grinned at me and I followed Malcom into the ship and in my head I was already planning on a way to get him to take me with out me loosing my dignity. I just didn´t like it that other girls could to things with him that I couldn´t.

Piper pov.

Tears were running down my face. I was so frustrated. Hazel had brought me jet again so close to release and then when I already felt the climax approaching she pulled away. I had no Idea how long I was at hit. Then I felt Hazels body on mine and I gasped when I felt her tongue exploring my armpits and her leg pressing against the nether region between my legs. Suddenly I heard the door open ad close again. I open my eyes and see Percy approaching us grinning broadly. "Percy. Please:" He cut me of with a kiss on my mouth. Then I felt his fingers caressing one of my breasts."I will Piper. But first I need to reward Hazel for torturing you so sweetly. Hazel rolled of me and Percy kissed my again and then I felt his finger rubbing through my dripping folds and I moaned . Then he pulled Hazel to him and laid her next to me. "Hazel. While I fuck you, you will still continue to tease Piper with your finger. If you give her release, you will take Pipers place at least untill we are back to Atlantis or I will let the leading officers have their way with you." Why did he have to be so cruel. Then I felt Hazel push a finger into me and slowly kept me on edge.

My owner climbed onto Hazel and pulled her legs apart. She obediently wrapped her legs around his waist and Percy slowly pushed into the slave. Then he picked up speed and Hazel started moaning in pleasure. Hazels finger inside me drove me crazy because it kept twitching as our owner used her. Finlay Hazel cried out in a climax. Her hand twitched violently and I cried out as her finger moved painfully sweet inside me. Percy pulled out of her. "Okay Hazel. You may leave." Then Percy rolled on top of my and tickled my armpits with his fingers. I squirmed under him untill he kissed me. The kiss was full of kindness and tenderness. In the back ground I heard Hazel getting dressed and leaving the room. Now started kissing my breasts and my entire torso. I involuntarily slung my legs around his hips letting Percy´s leg push against my cunt in a painfully sweet way and I started sobbing in frustration . Percy stroked my cheek and kissed me slowly. I wanted to wind my arms around his neck and kiss back furiously but my hands were bound over my head. Do you want me to untie you Piper?" She whispered. I whimpered in reply. Percy really was the first owner that thought past his own pleasure. He enjoyed seeing me aroused but not finding release.

I felt Percy´s hands stroking my armpits. Then they wondered up my arms untill they reached my tied up wrists. He undid the restraints painfully slowly. Finlay my hands were free and they went to Percy´s hair. I tried to roll on top of Percy to take control and find release but Percy kept me under him. He slowly kissed me and it drove me nuts."Okay Piper. If you please me with your mouth I will let you of the hook and finish you of." I wanted to cry. Never before in my life did I want a man to fuck me so badly. "Okay. I will do it." Some were in me I knew that this was Percy´s way of showing his dominance over me with out torturing me or raping me. He made me want to beg for him and it was working. Percy rolled of me and sat up. I immediately took his hardened member into my mouth and started sucking on it as if my life depended on it. I used as much tongue as I could. At the same time I felt Percy´s finger toying with my cunt to keep my on peak. His free hand stroked my head as it bobbed up and down over Percy´s lap. Finlay after much to long I felt that Percy was close to climaxing. I forced my face hard into his lap and took his whole member into my mouth ignoring the gagging reflex.

Then the sticky liquid shot into my mouth and I swallowed all of it. I pulled of and looked at Percy with large pleading eyes and I saw his face soften. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. "Piper what is going on. You´ve changed." What was this about? Did he really care?

"I think I am getting happy despite my life not being perfect." He could tell that that wasn´t all. "That isn´t everything. Please tell me." I felt all the fight leaving me. "I think I might be falling for you." Percy´s mouth dropped open. "How? Why? After the way I treated you?" I felt Percy protecting arms around me. "Because you treat me better than any other owner I ever had. You are the first one to talk to me or apologize for anything he did to me. And you are...well you. I mean look at yourself." I tried to look away because I felt mortified for some reason.

Percy kissed me again. The kiss was soft and comforting. "I am honored that you should like me and I promise I will never use that against you." I sighed. Then I straddled him and kissed him. This kiss was gentle and soft. "If you don´t take care I will fall hard for you." I wrap my arms and legs around him and he hugs me tightly. "Does Annabeth know this." He asked and I had to smile at the way his thoughts always went to Annabeth. "Yes she does. She sais she will try to help me also capture you heart. She sais there is enough space in your heart for me to claim a little space in it. Is there is any chance at you liking me back."

Percy pulled back and looked me deep into the eyes. "Piper, you are a fascinating person and I think you will have no problem in claiming a place in my heart as yours. I hope I will get to know you better." I wanted to start crying. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me tenderly. I started kissing back and then I deepened the kiss and his arms tightened around me. Then I looked him into his green eyes again and lost my self in them...again. His hands softly stoked my back. Then his lips wandered down my jaw to my neck and then on to my breasts. He sucked them and moans escaped me and then his lips found mine again. I just loved the feeling of his hair running through my fingers. He kissed me again. Then I looked onto his eyes. I positioned myself over his member.

Then I sank onto him and gasped involuntary as his member pushed into me. My vision flickered for a second untill I stopped the movement and he was buried inside me. Then I looked my owner directly into his eyes. He cupped my cheeks and then slowly leaned in and our lips made contact. Then I remembered that no matter how much he liked my body and how kind he was to me I was only his pet and toy. "Hey Piper. Everything alright." He asked with consurn."What am I to you."

He laughed. "You are a strong, courageous and beautiful daughter of Aphrodite for how I have the highest respect and that even feel honored that you are falling for me. I am just lucky enough to have your perfect body when ever I want it." I but my lip. Percy kissed me again. I guess that this was the best I could ask for for now. I would get him to love me. Not as much as Annabeth maybe but he will love me all the same.  
Then I kiss him again and his hands go to my hips. Then I stare him into the eyes again just like Annabeth told me. He should be able to read what I felt. If he owed me he should know how he made me felt.

Then I rose slowly started riding him. I mostly looked him in the eyes but we kissed each other every few seconds. My vision flicked every few seconds as his member moved inside me. I bit my lip and managed not to moan while he groaned every few seconds. His hands stroked me as I rode on him. Suddenly the door burst open and I stopped moving. I still had my owners member inside me wich made thinking hard. Annabeth, Travis, Katie, Connor and his girlfriend Cloe ( a water nymph) and Leo and Hazel entered the room. For some reason I blushed even though I was used to being naked in front of people.

"What are you doing in me."

Katie laughed. "Well since you two are in here the whole time and doing nothing except each other and there isn´t realy anything to do for us we decided to join you. Percy arms around me tightened.

"Who is in command now?" Percy demands. "Malcom. " Annabeth informs him. "Okay. All of you except. Annabeth and Hazel out now."

Leo looked insulted. "Why. Don´t you want us around." Percy laughed. "Listen, normally I enjoy getting together and having parties but Piper isn´t compfterable with being used in these kind of events. I told her that she didn´t have to. "

Leo laughed. "Don´t worry. We won´t touch Piper or Annabeth. Travis and Katie will do each other, Connor and Cloe will have each other and Annabeth said that Hazel is really good with her mouth. Well if you have no problem with it."

Percy glared at them. "It´s okay Percy." I mumbled and Annabeth grinned triumphantly. She had planned this. What was she after? "Are you sure. I wasn´t planning on making you do these kind of things agin."

I give him a small smile and whisper into his ear. "When I ride you it is only you and me." I lie. He sighs.

"No Piper. It isn´t. Okay guys. We are going to have a party tonight. Leo you will have to make due with on of the Kitchen girls because I will use Hazel. Annabeth you should know that I won´t use Piper like this. I wouldn´t do it to you either. If she wern´t a slave and wanted to do this it would be different but she is and I respect that she doesn´t like it."

He glares at anyone. "I will be back on deck shortly. I only need to finish with Piper and then I need to talk to Annabeth. We all will have celebrate tonight and only leave a small part of the lowest ranking sailors and one officer to keep the ship on course." They cheered and a few minutes later only Percy, Annabeth and I were left in the cabin.

"Do you want to continue?" Percy asks me. I roll my eyes. Annabeth grabs her book and starts reading. Should I tell him that Annabeth wanted him to fuck her...

I decided against it. Let her struggle with this alone. To get back to business I kissed Percy on the lips. When I pulled away Percy leaned in and kissed my throat. He sucked at my skin and I knew I would have a hiky.

...

I started moving faster and faster and buried my face in the crook of his neck. My moans and cries rang through the room even though I tried to hid them in Percy´s neck. His hands set my back on fire as I bounced up and down un his laps. Finlay I climaxed and I couldn´t hold myself. I cried out loud as I found relieve.

I felt my inner walls tightening around Percy manhood. Even before my orgasm was over Percy sank back and rolled on top of me. He started moving inside me. His thrusts were slow and strong and I groaned every time he thrust into my. He kissed me on the mouth hard while he pushed into me. Finlay he I felt his seeds shooting into me. I opened my eyes and stared into Percy´s playfull green ones. He kissed me ones and rolled of me. Then he tackled Annabeth and pulled her onto him. "Tonight during the Party I will fuck Hazel but I will make you pleasure me with your mouth in front of everyone." She stared back at him with her big grey sparkling eyes. Percy sighed and gave her a gentle kiss. For some reason Annabeth blushed and giggled. Percy got up and pulled his cloths on. Then he left the room.

I walked over to were my dress was lying on the floor and pulled it on."You are planning on loosing your maidenhood tonight." Annabeth blushed deeply but nodded. "I want to get him and myself drunk and then try it out." I sighed. I had never expected Annabeth to be that perverted. "I won´t talk you into this but if you want my opinion...I think you should wait till after your wedding. Don´t do it because you want to prove something and let it be something special." Annabeth sighs. "You really think so?"

**Okay writing this was a hell trip and I fell asleep two times while doing it so no madder how bad it was you will suck it up and tell me how great this chapter was in your Reviews. Now I am taking one very long nap. **

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	10. New girls and weading preps

**Hello people. I am really sorry but this chapter is the result of not knowing what to do and not wanting to write a wild party even if my friend and client would have wanted me to. Not that I would mind but I just thought it would be to boring.**

**Now I hope you all have fun.**

**To Jake Wolf: Here you are. I hope you have lot´s of fun.  
**

**To WhiteEagle1985: Why thank you.  
**

**To WisegirlAnnabethChase: Sadly I did. My mom spotted me.**

**To Roy: I will try to fit it into the story with out ruining the plot. Remember. The girls in Percy´s *harem* are Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Calypso and Rachel and another girl that hasn´t joined jet. (If you guess the female correctly you get three spoils on the story of your choise. One tip she is in TLO). I hope you had lot´s of fun. **

Calypso pov.

I finished planting in the last moon lace and smiled to myself. I was pleased with my work. The new flowerbed looked great. Then I got to my feet and looked around the castle wing reserved for Percy´s plessure slave. Percy´s little fun temple was only accessable from Percy´s living quarters and my garden was in a inner circular courtyard and maybe one hundred meters in diameter and it claimed the whole court yard. It was lined by marble pillars. The whole place could only be accessed by Percy's quarters and so this was more or less apart of them. He sure slept here often enough. Finlay Rachel came running up to me. She like I was wearing a dark blue very thin and tight see through dress made of silk. We could just as well be naked because you could see everything through the dark blue silk. And we both had a simple celestial bronze color with some magical properties that made it impossible for us to flee You could also say that she was also my bitch because she did everything I told her.

"They sighted the Argo II at the horizon." I sighed. Peaceful time over. I had mixed feeling about Percy. On the one side he had taken me as a slave and raped on the field of battle and kept me as his toy for over one thousand five hundred years. I had to do everything he told me.

On the other side he let my have my garden (A beautiful guarded. occupied by dozen small willows with every possible kind of flower growing on the floor any moon lace hidden here and there and he treated me much better then I had expected. Tobe honest this was the best possible thing that could have happened to me. I knew that if the Titans had won the war I would have been married to one of them and they wern´t exactly nice. I knew that I would be of a lot worse then now.

But I also knew that he would fuck me tonight. I changed into a short white cotton dress with a deep cleavage. That was the clothing that I was aloud to wear when I left Perseus´s pleasure temple. I belonged to Percy and he could always see me and he decided who could see my body or fuck me. luckily he almost never shared me. He ones let Jason and Frank do me but that was it. Since he Captured me he had me one or two times a day when ever he was in Atlantis and had time for the better part of the last two thousand years so yeah.

He had me a lot. I sighed and pulled of my dress again. If Percy needed or wanted me he knew were to find me. So I changed back into my silk dress. To be honest I prefered the silk dress when I was at this place. It was a lot lighter and I loved the feeling of the silk on my skin because it felt like water some how. Then I walk back to to my garden and started tending for my flowerbeds. There was a clear cool pool in the middle of the was hidden from view and you couldn´t spot it from the outside and it had been the place of many many passionate hours in wich Percy had used me. I made sure that it was always surrounded by moon lace to get some romantic into our session and it worked. I often had a great time with Percy. "Calypso. You aren´t changed yet. " Rachel was getting bold again. "Shut up Rachel. If our master comes looking for me he knows were to find me. Now run along and suck up to him like you always do...or suck him off."

I had to admit that Rachel was attractive but she got a kick of being the plaything of famous and powerful people. Mostly of Percy. Well maybe I was lucky and Percy would bring in a new girl for ones. And not one as vile and pathetic as Rachel. Really, the only reason why I even bother with her is because it let me use her as my servant and now and then I used her as my personal pleasure slave. Rachel stormed away and I smiled to myself. About one hour later I get up and walk to the balcony that overlooked the city from the palace. That meant Leo was back. A smile grew on my lips as I thought about the boy. I had no Idea why I liked him so much. He was no were near as good looking or a good kisser as Percy and he was almost a whole head shorter then I and a lot younger then I. He was hyper active and he irritated me to hell but still he drove me nuts in a very good way. And so a few months ago I found myself exchanging secret smiles and kisses with him. I have no Idea how it started

The ship had reached the harbor and considering that the crowd that had greeted it disappeared I looked suspected that Percy and the crew were already back at the palace. I sighed and I suddenly had the feeling that I would be getting guests. Most likely one of them would use me. The one that would had green eyes and black hair. Can you guess which one I mean. I walk back to my little room and grabbed a book and started reading. "Hello?" I looked up and to my surprise I saw two now faces. One was a about eighteen year old gorgeous girl with a perfect slim body and it had a lot les curves then mine, brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes and the other also had brown hair and dark skin. She looked to be maybe sixteen years old and was also slim built. They also wore the same bronze color I and Rachel did wich meant they were Percy´s new girls. I grinned. They were two. "Hello. I´m Calypso and you are?"

"I am Piper and this is Hazel:" The older one greeted me. I guess I should get you set. I introduced them to Rachel who was drawing some picture and showed them in their rooms. Then I also gave them the silk dresses. After changing Piper still looked confident but Hazel was looking a lot more apprehensive at the clothing seeing as she could still see her whole body through it and it hid nothing. "You only have to where that inside this place or Percy´s living quarters. Outside you have to where what ever Percy gets you.." Hazel sighes in relief. Suddenly a blond-haired, grey eyed girl enters the room. She also looked gorgeous. Who was this? Another slave? "Hi, I guess you are Calypso. I am Annabeth, Percy´s fiancee. Hazel you are supposed to follow me. We have to meet up with Selina for the dresses. Ohh and pull on your normal cloths. Piper, Calypso...Percy will come soon. He has to talk to Chiron about something and then he has time for the two of you." The blond dragged Hazel after her. I turned to Piper."Percy is getting married?" She nodded. I smiled to myself but I knew that he would use us just as much as before. He just also had a wife to make him happy. I lead Piper over to a wooden bench and we sat down. "So how did this all happen."

Piper sighed. "Percy got Annabeth in a triad deal and it seems like they are falling hard for each other and he won Hazel and me gambling. I nod. "Hey girls." We looked around. There stood Percy in a simple tunic. I gave Piper a meaningful look. "Calypso. beautiful as always and Piper. I have to say that you look beautiful in this dress." To my surprise the girl blushed. He sat down on the bench with us. "So. Thalia is helping Annabeth and Selina preparing the wedding." Percy announced and he pulled us onto his lap and put his arm around him. I could tell by the way Piper responded to Percy that she was just as completely obedient I was. Percy leaned to Piper and kissed her on the mouth. Then he kissed me on the mouth and then he grabbed on of my breasts and gave it a tight squeeze and I couldn´t help but grown. "So Calypso. We may have guests in a few hours and you will attend the get together with me. Piper doesn´t have to go to these parties with me."

I was surprised that he did´t force Piper to go there. "So Calypso, should we show Piper our little pool in your garden?" I smiled at Percy and we got up. Then I led them through the flowerbeds to the pool and pulled of my dress. They followed my lead. Then Percy slapped my butt and I sank into the cool water. Piper and Percy saw down at the edge of the pool. "Hey Calypso. I widened my spectrum at what I can let my girls do to my. Would you mind trying it out." Percy put and arm around Piper and pulled her up next to him. She leaned against him, "Okay Calypso. Pleasure me with your mouth." I looked at him surprised but obediently moved toward him. Then I hesitantly took him into my mouth." Now what."

"Piper I heard you wanted to join Annabeth and Hazel?"

"Yes." "Well get dressed. I have to get reanquanted with Calypso anyway. I will see you in bed with Annabeth. Now Calypso. You simply imagen that your mouth does the job of you cunt." As Piper climbed out of the water I hesitantly started bobbing my head up and down. I could feel my cheeks burning the whole time. This was humiliating. After a few seconds Percy pushed away and joined me in the water. Then he pulled me onto his lap. "Calypso. That was more then sloppy. I will punish you in front of our guests. If you mess up more I will have to lend your ass to some of them for a few minutes." He pulled me closer to him.

Percy pov.

To be honest I also wanted to punish her because she was secretly daiting Leo. I pulled the girl closer to my. Then she straddled me and kissed me. I had to admit I loved that girls body. Then she positioned herself on top of me and sank down onto me. Then her perfect round and firm breasts were in front of my eyes.I grabed them and gave them a squeeze making my slave groan. Then I pushed her of me and climbed out of the pool. I pulled Calypso after me and made her lie down on the large patch of moss next to the pool. Then I rolled on top of her and kissed her roughly. I forced her legs apart and position myself in her entrance and thrust into her.I started fucking the girl. Calypso started moaning as I pounded her. Her breasts were bouncing around...to be honest it looked funny. After a few minutes Calypso shuddered as she climaxed and I just ignored her and continued ramming into the curvy body imprisoned under me. Finlay I shot my seeds into her and stopped the ride. "You know I might even make you be Annabeth´s servant in addition to Hazel." She smiled up at me faintly as I rolled of her. I put my arm around her and she curled up against me. "So you are getting married?"

I grin at her. "Yes, but you know that you will be forced to accept her as your master to because she will force you to pleasure her."

"Calypso shrugged and I pushed a finger into her making her gasp in surprise. "So do you like Annabeth?"

"Yes. I am falling for her."

"And Piper?"

"Piper is a great person and I admire her somewhat. Hazel is just another pressure slave for the time being."

She gave me a crooked grin. "What am I then?" I give one of her breasts a squeeze. "You are kind of a friend whose body just happens to belong to me and who I can fuck how and when ever I want to." Calypso pouted. "You know what. I think I will just punish you now and call of the Party because you look tired." Calypso smiled thankful. She knew I was serious about the punishment and was happy I didn´t do it in front of every one. But I would wake Rachel up and let her watch. I really needed to teach the red head some time in the close future because I had heard that she has been offering herself to other guys with out my permission. "Calypso! Go wake Rachel up." She gulped but got up and ran to the * servant´s* quorters. I walked back to the bench. A few seconds later Calypso came back with a naked and groggy Rachel. "Why did you wake me up?" Rachel groaned.

"Because I want you to witness me punishing Calypso and then I wanted to fuck you senseless to before I go to bed because I heard you have been whoring around." I grab Calypso by her arm and pull her toward me and forced her do bow down over my lap so her ass was in position for a beating. I was playing with the Idea to let her date Leo and I would fuck her a lot les in the time but I would definitely not let her free. I did win her after all and she would be my slave until the end of time. Well she and that reached goddess Khione had killed my mortal mother, a woman named Sally back in the war. I may not be angry at her but keeping her as a slave is a matter of honor and well not giving up a great plussure slave. Her daiting Leo yes. Her kissing and maybe sleeping with Leo I would allow to. Maybe even them marrying but I would not free her. I stayed still for maybe a few more seconds because the waiting made Calypso even more nervous. Then I slapped her ass hard and Calypso yelped. I slapped her again and the half titan yeped again then I slapped her ass again and again...and again and again and so on for the next five minutes in wich the sound of skin slapping on skin, Calypso´s cries and beggs for mercy echoed through the room. Finlay I stopped. Calypso just stayed limp and lying on my lap and I gave her cherry red ass a squeeze at wich Calpyso moaned. Then I scooped her up into my arms and Calypso presses her head against my chest. I laid her into the soft grass of the garden then turned my attention to Rachel. Then I force her to lie down over my lap just like I did with Calypso and starts giving her the same treatment Calypso did with the difference that I didn´t go nearly as long with her then I did with Calypso and the abuse turned Rachel on, she actualy liked it. After her ass was red enough I dragged Rachel over to a table and made her to lie down on it. Then I stepped behind her and started fucking her in her behind. Rachel started moaning as I fucked her. Finlay I turned her around so she was lying on her back. Then I continued to fuck her enjoying the view of her bouncing breasts and the noise of her crying and moaning as I rammed hard into the red headed girl. My manhood was painfully hard already and I continued to fuck the girl senseless. She finally climaxed and cried out loud but I continued to ram into her untill my seeds filled her up. Then I pulled out and shot the rest of the stuff on to the whimpering girls stomach and chest.

"Now Rachel you will please me with your mouth. And don´t be as sloppy as Calypso."

Rachel nodded faintly and mumbled. "You forgot that this isn´t the first time I pressured you with my mouth."

I raised my eyebrow. "Really? When?"

She rolled her eyes. "Listen. Just because Calypso did it to you or know about it doesn´t mean I didn´t do it to you."

"I can´t remember." "You are such a god." She mumbled and then obediently climbed or fell of the table and winced when she fell on her sore butt. Then she kneeled in front of me and took me into her mouth. Then she working her mouth like the little whore she was. She took me fully in her mouth and ignored her gagging reflex and worked of a few minutes. When I climaxed I grabbed her red hair and forced her to take my whole member into her mouth untill my seeds also filled up her mouth. Then I let her pull away and the rest of my seeds landed on her face. "You are allowed to go to sleep now but do not clean yourself. You want to sleep with every person you see then you will run around like this." Rachel shook her shoulders and limped of. I walked back to Calypso and kneeled down next to her. "You know. I don´t know if I really curse or enjoy these punishments." She mumbled. I laughed and scooped her up into my arms and carried her to my bed and laid her in it. So I thought you had a fiancée now. "I laughed. "That still doesn´t mean that I won´t take you in my bed anymore." I grinned at her and gave her a kiss. Then I lay down on my back.. She cuddled up against me and puts and arm over my chest.

Suddenly the door opens and Piper comes in. I could hear her drop her cloths. "Percy. You know it is tradition that you are marrying in seven days." "Mhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm Yesmmmmm." She sighed. "Well that means in the name of tradition you won´t get to see her for the rest of the week because this is officially not a arranged marriage but a love marriage." I groan. She giggles and crawls into the bed at my other side. "Calypso? Is that you?" "Yes Piper." She moaned weekly. "Listen. Percy just fucked me gave me a serious spanking. I want to sleep:" Piper giggled and rolled onto me and rested her head on my chest. I sighed and put a arm around her. Then I pulled Calypso onto me . I felt Piper and Calypso also putting an arm around the others body and cuddling against each other. Then a brilliant thought hit me. I raise my knees a bit and each of my leg presses hard on the region between the girls legs. I knew exactly what that did to the girls because it happened to Annabeth. Then I rap and arm tightly around each of the girls bodies so they couldn´t move. Piper was quietly cursing me and tangling her legs with one my legs and Calypso was quietly whimpering and I fell asleep a few seconds later.

**Okay. I am just as tired as yesterday and I am not happy at all with this chapter. The next one will be a Percy Piper chapter again and we meet a few of our favorite charaktors.I hope you had lot´s of fun. Now I realise that Calypso and Rachel are a but strange and OC but I don´t really like Rachel and Calypso had been Percy´s plaything for over a melenium. I am sorry to all you Calypso fans. Now this chapter is a lot lower quality then the last ones and I promise that the next one will be about Piper. She will meet new people and make new if you have pointers and Ideas on the story then send them to me and I will see if I can put some of it into the story. Please please please please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	11. One hell of a Party

**Hello people. Well this chapter is quite strait forward. I hope you have lot´s and lot´s of fun.**

**To Yan: Nop.**

**To Fight: Wow thank you. That is to nice of you.**

**To Roy: His slave maybe but his wife not. She is a lot more personal to him.**

**To WisegirlAnnabethChase: I understand. **

**To Bethleham: Will do.**

**To WhiteEagle1985 : Why thank you.**

(Okay. Let us just say the Atlantis in this story looks like the one in StarGate just made of white marble and Percy´s living quarters are in top of the central tower. Remember Poseidon never built Atlantis)

Calypso pov.

When I woke up I breathed in Percy´s familiar scent. So I was lying on his chest again and he had an arm around me. Then I noticed why I was feeling so strange. Percy´s leg was pressing in between my legs. It had been like that the whole night. That would explain why I was so damn turned on. Then I heard aroused moans and the sound of two people kissing. I opened my eyes and was staring at one of Piper´s breasts. I blinked a few times and looked up and saw that Percy and Piper were engaged in slow and intensive make out session. Pipers hands were clawed into her owners hair. The sound of them turned me on even more.

Then I noticed that I was very wet and most likely had been like this the whole night. I also noticed that Piper was in the same situation I was and that she was also dripping wet between her legs. I sighed and also climbed up to Percy. He gave my ass a squeeze. Then he broke away from Piper and gave me a kiss.

"Well then. Should we get up?"

I nodded and got to my feet. Percy also got to his feet and so did Piper. I noticed that we had soaked the mattress and Percy´s legs.

Percy pulled on a tunic and Piper and I pulled on our silk dresses. "Are you hungry girls." I nodded and so did Piper. We left Percy´s room and walked to my garden and then to the balcony were Rachel was already waiting for us. There were deck chairs two deck chairs with a little table covered with bread, cheese, beeth jerky and bowls with frutes. "I readied you breakfast like always master." Rachel mumbled. She was still covered with Percy´s seeds and her hair was full of the stuff to. "I guess it is time or breakfast." Percy announced and sat down on the deck chair. To my surprise Piper sat down on his lap and leaned against him. I sat down on the other deck chair and so did Rachel. Then we started eating.

Piper pov.

I loved having Percy´s arms around me. Grinning to myself I lean forward and grab a strawberry from the bowl then I hold it in front of Percy´s mouth. He ate it from my hand and kissed my palm.

"So Piper, I guess I will show you around."

Then he turned to Calypso. "You may go were ever you please today as long as you don´t leave Atlantis. Rachel you will stay here and prepare the place for a party that I will be hosting tonight. If you don´t mess up anything I might just let you clean up beforehand."

Then he kissed me on the cheek. "Okay Piper. You can do what ever you want just don´t leave Atlantis and come back by noon. If you see Hazel tell her to come by this evening because I will require her serves tonight in the party. Now I have to go to Chiron to plan the attack on the Amazons. Then we will have some fun at noon and you are free for the rest of the day." He gave me a kiss and then got up and left and I felt myself blushing for some reason. Then Percy left the room. I changed into a tunic and also got up and left Percy´s living quarters and made my way to the were Annabeth lived. The tradition that couples that wanted to get married and wern´t forced to had to stay apart for seven day´s apart. The rule was just made up by Percy to tease them. He had clearly not anticipated himself getting married.

In front of Annabeths room stood two guards that made sure Percy didn´t try to sneak in to share some private hours with Annabeth.

I entered her room and found her sitting on the balcony with Hazel, Thalia and Katie. "How are you Pier." Annabeth smiled broadly at me.

"I slept great. I think Percy is missing you already." We all started giggling. Thalia laid her armored boots on the Table. Well. "Selina should be here any second now. We can start going as soon as she is there." Thalia announced. "Ohh I already picked flowers from my shop for the wedding." Katie grinned at us and Annabeth also however groaned. "Why does everyone want flowers at their weddings?"

Katie groaned back. "Because they look nice." I smiled at them. "So, should we go back down to your shop?" Annabeth asked Katie. Katie shrugged and since no one had a problem with heading out we made our way down to the edge of the city.

After a lot of climbing down stairwells and then walking through the shadow of the ancient city. Finlay three miles later we reached the little shop.

-line breaker-

Short before noon.

Finlay we stop laughing. Then I notice how high the sun is standing. "ohh shit. Girls I have to get back to the castle fast. Percy told me to be back around noon. I guess you know for what." Thalia pretended to choke and the others giggled. "You think this is funny. You will be in for one hell of a ride tonight Hazel."

With that I turned around and hurried through the city back to Percy´s privat playground.

Around noon

I continued running up the stairs untill I reached the long hall way . Damn wich door. I knew that one of them led to a dining hall, some to other important places and the last...well the last one was Percy´s living quarters. Where I saw Rachel preparing the hall for the feast panting heavily I run toward the door and open it. Finlay I reach my destination and find Percy already waiting for me. I stop before him and desperately try to gasp for breath. "You are late." Percy calmly states and when his hand reaches out I involuntarily flinch. But the blow stays out and I feel gentle hands on my hips pulling me into a light embrace.

"You are sweaty." He mumbles. For some reason I start blushing. "If you wish we could cool of a bit." I grin at him. "Do you mind if I ask how your studies are progressing? You know...reasing and writing and so on." I sigh. "Well with all the wedding preparations and so on there wasn´t much time and it is my duty to help Annabeth." I looked down and rest my forehead against him chest. "That is foolish. Do you even want to also work as my diplomat." I not vigorously. "Well then you need to continue studying." After a moment he added. "After we had a few rounds of course. You know what. When I am back from crushing the Amazons you better be able to read and know the basics of writing. " I sighed, leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "Now...I blieve you and I have business to attend to." I give him a mischievous grin and press my body against that case I believe we should get to business master." He grinned down at me and I pressed my lips against his and then was led toward the small pool in the center of the garden. Then I felt Percy stripping me. When he finished he stepped back and looked up and down my naked body and for some reason I blushed again wich was really strange because I been naked with a lot of men. I felt like a little girl for some reason. I pulled the still dressed Percy down to sit at the edge of the pool and straddled him. "What will you do to me if I don´t leard fast enough."

He gives me a playful grin. "Well in that case I would punish you." Smiling softly I press my sweaty body to his. It really was hot outside. "Could you tell me what you would to to me."

He laughed. "Well. Your ass would get spanked quite hard and then I would keep you one edge for days with out release."

"In that case I´de better learn how to read and write." I mumble. Percy cups my cheeks and kisses me on the mouth. "You know. If it was just us you would never get dressed. I have a great Idea for a extension of the punishment. I would not allow you to get dressed for a week."

I gulp and then pull him in for another hungry kiss. Then I pull of his tunic. I get up and pull him to his feet and undress him fully. After that I push him back down and go back to straddling him. Then I kiss him on the mouth. This time I let my lips wanted down his jaw to his neck. Finlay I find my self kissing every inch if skin on my owners muscular chest and steeling moans from him. After a few minutes if teasing Percy´s nippels I pull him into the water. The bottom of the pool was covered in smooth pebbles. Percy made ly down and my now only my face was out of the water. It rested on a soft patch of moss at the edge of the water. Percy lied down next to me and started teasing my breasts under water. I bit back a groan untill he gave one of them a tight squeeze. At this I groan. Suddenly I feel Percy´s hand wandering down my body and a finger teasing my folds. Sadly I started moaning and see Percy grinning at me. Finlay Percy pulled away and sat down at the edge of the pool. "Pleasure me with your mouth Piper." I obediently crawl towards him and grab his member and start working in it with my hand. Percy bit his lips for a few seconds. "I said with your mouth Pips." He earns a raised eyebrow from be but I start teasing his tip with my tongue. It amused me to feel him tenace and gasp every few seconds. Finlay I find mercy on him and take him into my mouth.

I use as much tongue as I could and also let my teeth scrape up and down his length as I worked to the best of my ability. Finlay I take him fully into my mouth and ignore the gagging reflex. While I am working on his manhood Percy was playing with my hair while groaning. My head continued bobbing up and down for one or two minutes I felt him tenace and he forced my head down all the way letting his member bump against the back of my throat and before I knew it the hot sticky liquid filled my mouth and throat. I gagged untill Percy pulled away. Luckily I managed swallow all of it. I smile up at Percy. "What now."

Percy sank back into the water and I climbed onto him and straddled him. Grinning I press my breasts against his chest and as expected Percy´s arms wind themselves around me and pulled me into a tight embrace. Then Percy slowly leaned and our lips met. The kiss lasted for a few sweet seconds and Percy pulled away much to early. I grinned at him and Percy´s arm around me disappeared. I leaned back and Percy leaned forward and started licking and sucking at my breasts. Then he bit into one of my hard nipples and I cried out. I leaned back forward and wound my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and press my body against his and breathed in his scent. I feel his hands softly stroking my back making my skin tingle.

Percy then cups my cheeks again and kisses me softly. We continue kissing for a few minutes, our bodies pressed tightly against each other untill I pick up the pace and depend the kiss. Then I unwind my arms and legs and raise my body untill my breasts are in front of him. Then I position his hard member in my entrance and let myself sink onto it. I gasped for breath when he penetrated me. Then I started riding him slowly and our groans filled the garden. I rode my owner slowly and I wanted to start crying with each movement. All the while I stare at my owner in wonder. His sparkling green eyes. The untamable black hair and the finely cut feathers. Percy´s hands wandered to my hips and made me go faster turning my soft groans to moans and finally to screams. In the end I was almost jumping up and down his lap crying out every time his member crashed into he let me slow down to a medium speed. By now I was close to climaxing. Percy crashed his lips to mine when I finally climaxed.

I cried into the hard rough kiss and stopped moving him. My inner walls cleanched around Percy´s member. Finlay I collapsed onto Percy panting heavily and like before wound my arms and legs around him tightly. Percy continued stroking my wet and naked body for a few minutes. Then he got up with me clinging onto him. He climbed out of the pool and then he sank back to his knees and bowed forward until my back touched the soft moss. Then Percy started moving into me and I cound´t hel but groan . He started moving faster and I found myself groaning under him. He pushed into me at a moderate speed and I buried my face in his shoulder. Finlay I felt his seeds shooting into me. I knew that me being a child of Aphrodite could only get pregnant with someone I loved wich was the reason I hadn´t been pregnant yet. I also knew that I was falling for Percy wich meant that as soon as he wanted to make a child I would get pregnant. Finlay he stopped moving and rolled of me and sat up and pulled me into his arms. For some reason I was staring into his eyes and he was looking down at me. He gently stroked my cheeks with a finger.

Then Percy got up with me in his arms and carried me back to the pool were he sat down. I pressed my face against his chest and mumbled something not really knowing what it was. Then Percy laid me into the the shallow part of the pool and started watching the sweat and juices of my body. Then he was finished and he pulled me back into his arms and sat back down in the pool. We sat there for a while untill he leaned down and kissed me gently. "Master. I have finished preparing the party. The kitchens only need to send food. May I clean up," Annoyed I opened my eyes and see Rachel. Her face aid hair was still covered in Percy´s dried seeds." My owner sighed. "Piper. I am making you the first of my slaves. Do you think I should let Rachel clean up just jet."

I glare at Rachel for bursting my bubble of happiness. "Give her ass a beating and maybe fuck her face." Rachel gulped and I crawled of Percy and sat down next to him. "Get rid of your dress." Rachel pulled the silk dress of. Percy grabbed Rachel's arm and forced her to lie down on Percy´s lap. Then Percy started slapping her ass and Rachel yelped loud with each strike. He slapped her again and again and Rachel's butt started turning red as Percy worked on it. Rachel's yelps turned to cries and finally tears were running down her cheeks. "I think she has enough. Tonight will be a rough night after all." Percy stopped. "Remember my words Rachel. I own you. You have no right to offer yourself to anyone. I decide if you get fucked and who fucks you.. If you do anything like this again I will cackle you to the bench in the courtyard for a day and then I will let everyone who wants to fuck you." She nodded and Percy let her move into the cool soothing water were the slave started washing her skin. "Now. Don´t come in here. When you want to go to bed tonight then you can just go there. No one has the right to touch you. Now get dressed and start studying." I nod and we both get dressed. I give Percy a peck on the lips and we walk out of pleasure temple. Percy´s dininghall had been filled with tables.

-line breaker-

I enter Annabeths room and find Annabeth and the girls there. They were talking about the party. They were coming but Annabeth wasn´t. So I would spend time with her. Hazel was pail. I guess that she had been told that she would be an object of amusement and that Percy would share her after fucking her.

"How was your round with Percy." Thalia teased and Katie giggled. "Great. I really had a good time. " All the girls including Annabeth rolled there eyes.

Hazel pov.

I said goodbye to Annabeth, Thalia and Piper and I and the other girls made our ways up to Percy´s livingquorters. The large hall was filled with tables. On some of them lay naked sea nymphs. (They are all Percy´s possession but normally they do other things. There body's covered with fruits. Some were standing around dressed very lightly. They were dancers and musicians but they would be pounded to.

Travis, Connor and Charlie were already there and Katie and Selina ran up toward their boyfriends. They were sitting around with Percy who had Rachel and Calypso sitting on his lap. The two girls were also naked. I knew this would be one wild party. " Take of your dress and come over here." Percy called over. I obediently walked toward him and ignored the hungry gazes at my body bodies.

Selina winked at me as I sit down next to Percy.

Over the next few hours more and more boy´s and girls (mostly boy´s) stream in. They were all Percy´s friends. They sat down and waited. Finlay Percy got up and stood on the table. Well then men let us feast and get drunk and then fuck our girls." He was greeted by cheers. Katie got up. "What about us." She yelled. Percy grinned at her. "The same counts for you." He called back. And then the Party started. Percy had ordered me and Rachel work as waitresses for the time being. Finlay after an hour of serving increasingly drunk people and being groped so many times I lost count Percy summoned me. By now all the fruits lying on the tables had been pulled of and were making out, being groped or fucked by men and woman. Most of the dancers were also engaged. I also saw Katie straddling Travis and making out with him topless. I know no one would dare fuck me until Percy was finished with me. Then I walked up to Percy. I saw that Selina was already stripped and riding her husband Charlie. Percy grabbed me pulled me closer. "Ready for the ride?" I gulped and Percy slapped my ass. Then he forced me to lie down on the table.

Percy pov.

I forced her to lie down on the table and stepped behind her. Then I took my manhood out and positioned it front of her violated second hole. I wanted to be the first to have it since tonight she would be fucked in every way pebble. Haze started squirming and I grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to stop her from struggling. Then I forced myself into her second hole and started forcing myself into her. Hazel. The girl started crying in pain as I fucked her second hole. After a minute I stopped. I could hear Hazel sobbing. Sighing I pulled out of the hole and then pushed into her cunt. Then I started fucking her violently from behind and her screams were drowned by the laughter and moans that filled the hall. After a minute I turned her around and saw that tears were running down her face. Sighing I force her legs apart and start fucking her. My hand squeeze the small breasts tightly and I watched as Hazel cried on and on as I pounded her.

Finlay I shot my seeds into her cunt. Then I pull out and lift her up. I toss the girl to Malcom."Have fun." He grinned and forced Hazel to her knees and started thrusting into Hazels mouth. Then I grabbed Rachel and made her lie down on the table were Hazel had just been. I start fucking her violently and the girl started moaning. She was used to being raped. I rammed into her untill she also had my seeds in her. I grab her and push her over to a son of Apollo named Will who made her bow forward and continued were I had stopped. I sit down and pull Calypso on my lap. Then I look around. Almost every one had found a partner to make out of fuck with. I think you can picture the image. I grabbed on of Calypso´s breasts so tightly she gasped. Then I forced three fingers into the girls cunt and Calypso groans as I start forcing it in and out. "So Calypso. What would you do to be let go more early. Let us say maybe in les then one hour." She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Ride me now." I ordered. She straddled me and sank down onto my member and groaned. Then she started riding me like crazy and I grabbed her bouncing breasts to tame them. The woman screamed loud as she rode on my manhood like the pleasure slave she was. She bounced up and down untill she climaxed and continued untill I made her stop. "Now pleasure me with your mouth." She dutifully climbed of me and I grabbed her hair and force her face down to take me in her mouth. Then I force the girl to take my whole length into her mouth and she started gagging. I forced her face down onto my manhood and kept the girl there. I winked to Charlie. His wife Selina was taking a break. Charlie walked up from behind and started drilling Calypso mercilessly making her scream into my member. I kept forcing her head up and down untill I climaxed and shot my seeds into her mouth. Then I kept her face pressed down. For the next twenty minutes by wich time Calypso would have collapsed from exhaustion if she hadn´t be held on place by my hands forcing her face on my member and the guy fucking her from behind who was Connor at the moment. Then I saw Hazel. She was surrounded by four sons of Ares. One of the men was straddling the girls chest and drilling the girls face and another was fucking her from behind. Hazel was covered over and over with seeds and lying on the floor limp and not moving. I let Calypso pull away. "Okay Calypso. I should bring Hazel away. Okay. You guy´s can fuck Calypso in the face untill I am back. I should bring those two girls to bed. Well Calypso. I am going to pick you up when I am finished with Hazel.

I got up and forced Calypso onto her knees and make my way over to Hazel dodging my guests and there wives and my other slaves the sea-nymph. Finlay I reached them. "Sorry guy´s. I have to take Hazel away." One of the men shrugged. "There are more than enough nymphs that are available by now." We fist bumped end I picked up Hazel and slung her over my shoulder. Then I left the hall behind me and brought her to my room were I found Piper already lying in bed." She looked up to my and grimaced. "Sound like one Party." I grin at her and lay the silently sobbing Haze on the bed. Piper raised an eyebrow. "Since she is new I thought that she should get the whole party on the first time." Piper smiled sheepishly. "Are you joining me?" I leaned down and peck her on the lips. "I will get Calypso and then join you." I slowly walk back to the raging Party. Then I made my way to Calypso. She was lying on the floor motionless and it looked like the boys were taking turns in straddling her chest and fucking her face." I walk up to them."Guy´s I´m retiring for tonight. I have a war to plan." They grin and move to other girls. I look down at Calypso. Her face, hair and torso was covered in seeds. Grinning I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder and carry her to my quarters were I lie her on the floor next to the bed. She was so dirty that I just could allow her into the bed untill she dried of a bit. Then I climb into the bed and roll onto Piper who rolled her eyes."Really? You spent the last few hours fucking girls and you still havn´t had enough. I stoke her cheek. "How can anyone ever have enough of you." She blushes deeply and I kiss her feeling very pleased with myself.

We continued making out for a few minutes. Then I started sucking at her breasts and Piper groaned. "Do you want it rough of gentle." I whisper. "Gentle tonight...if possible." I smile at her and brush a few hairs out of my gorgeous slaves face. She wraps her legs around my waist and I position my member in her entrance. Then I slowly pushed into her. She bit her lip and then pecked me on the lip. Then she gazed at me intently and smiled softly. The beauty then wrapped her arms tightly around my torso and I slowly started moving into her, making the girl under me moan. I felt as the girl under me pulled

herself against me as tightly as possible as I continued to thrust into slowly. I let my lips wonder down her jaw and nibble on her ear. Our bodies moved in perfect harmony to each other.

She let her arms around me neck fall back to the mattress and I found myself kneeling on the bed with Piper´s long legs wrapped around me. I grab her hips and push back into her and then continued thrusting into her at a slow pace. Piper was just lying on the mattress while I moved in her. Over the next few minutes her moans got louder and louder untill she cried out in a climax. Now I picked up speed and her breasts started bouncing a bit. Piper sat up and rapped her arms around my neck again. Then she let herself fall back and pulled me with her untill our bodies were pressed tightly against each other. I continued to thrust into her slowly. Piper pressed her face into the crook of my neck to muffle her moans. Finlay my seeds shot into the girl and I rolled of her. I kissed her and rolled of Piper and then climbed of my feet. Then I walk over to Calypso who was whimpering on the floor. The liquids covering her hair, face and torso had dried mostly so I picked her up and put her next to Hazel. Just for the fun of it I slapped Calypso on the ass and she squealed. Then I lay down and pulled Piper on top of me and wound my arms tightly around her and then I fell asleap thinking about gray eyed girls.

**I understand that th_is chapter is kind of ugly and stuff but I hope you still liked it. Please please please Review. _**

**_Hernie Locker over and out._**


	12. A new relationship and new faces

**So this story will be another chapter. Next chapter will be the the wedding and after that comes a war and we will meet Percy´s last girl.**

**To WisegirlAnnabethChase: Calm down. Percy likes Annabeth more. Percy only had a crush on Piper and she really likes him plus she will sleep with him when ever he tells her to and she enjoys it most of the time. I beleave in the power of the Percabeth so you have no need to hate Piper.**

**To WhiteEagle1985: Thank you.**

**To Rosario Central: Okay thx**

**To Roy: Yes. You are talking about a Percy who lives in the 21st century and is neither a god or a prince. Woman in those times barley had any rights and a pleasure slave was treated as well as a dog. While Percy treats them relatively well he still sees Hazel, Calypso and especially Rachel as his play things . Okay Calypso isn´t inforrior but she has no choice what so ever. No doesn´t like them being hurt but there is no problem with sharing toys with your friends. He just let them do what he does to them all the time. Haha no. Hestia isn´t it but good guess. (Would Hestia agree to become his pleasure slave.)**

Percy pov.

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was horny and it was still early. I didn´t want to wake Piper for sex and fucking Calpyso or Hazel would wake Piper two. Then I remembered that all my nymphs and Rachel were still in the other room. I get up and walk over to the dining hall. It was a mess. Most of my nymph were on the floor sleeping and I could see that they had been raped the whole night. I smiled to myself when I saw Rachel. She was covered in dried seeds and her hair was full of the stuff. The redhead was lying on her stomach. I walked over to her and kneeled down to her. I noticed that her thighs were heavily bruised I slapped her ass hard to wake her up. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. I had no Idea why I was so perverted at the moment.

Most likely because I was going to spend the whole day planning a war wich was very boring. "Get on all fours." I order the girl. She managed to do so and started sobbing. Call me cruel but that was the best way to make sure she wouldn´t try to have sex that I didn´t order her to have. I positioned myself behind her and roughly thrusted into the sore cunt. Then I started fucking her fast and hard and ignored Rachel's pleas and cries.

When that got boring I pulled out and dragged her over to the table. I forced her to ly down on her back. Then I forced her legs apart and forced myself into her. Pleased with myself I look into the tear filled face. Her breasts were bouncing around wildly so I decided to put them in their place and grabbed both of her breasts and squeezed them so hard that I knew that it hurt. And so I continued fucking the girl brutally untill I felt my seeds approaching. Finlay I shoot my seeds into her and pull out of her. "Now. I guess you have learned your lesson." I just let her lying there and then I looked around.

Close by one of my nymphs was awake and staring at me. To my surprise she was very young. Younger than Hazel and she was still wearing a revealing dress wich was strange considering the party yesterday. She really was attractive and looked up at me nervous. She had a cute face, with flushed cheeks, long light brown hair and big round blue eyes and a decent body for a girl of her age and she had firm breasts. I could see from the seeds in her face, hair and on her cloths. I walk over to her and kneel down to her. "What is your name."

"Melanie my lord." She whispered. She knew exactly what I was going to do to her. "So you are still dressed?" She nods. "So why?" She gulped. "Lady Katie kept them from doing me because I am still a virgin and my maidenhood belongs to you my Lord but she allowed her husband and his brother to fuck my face." I couldn´t help but gin to myself. "So how old are you Melanie?"

"I am fifteen master." I couldn´t stop myself. "So were do you usually work?" "I work in the liberty?" I was surprised. She had a high position under slaves because she could read and write. She had a very good job. "You know what? I am going to let you work as a maid in my living qorters." She looked close to a panic. She had had a good job and I had made her work as a maid in my living quarters. I look up and down her body. For a fifteen year old she had a wonderful ond and I knew I wanted her for myself. "I guess you want to stay in the library." She nodded fast. "Okay. If you manage to teach Piper reading fast enough I will make you one of my pleasure salves. If you don´t I will keep you as a maid and I will rape you every day."

Now she started crying and I almost felt bad for her. I pulled her to her feet and dragged her to the wing that was dedicated to my girls. Then I forced the nymph to sit down on the bench. "Now if you undress on your own and try your best I will be kind to you and I will be gentle."

She nodded and wiped away her tears. Then she let her dress fall to the ground. She had large breasts for a fifteen year old. I smiled to myself. I might even add that girl to Annabeth´s service if she behaved well. So I reached out and gave one of her breasts a squeeze. "If you please me I will let you clean yourself. If not you will have to run around for a few days covered in dried seeds." She gulped but nodded. "Okay. Pleasure me with you mouth." The nymphs slowly dropped to her knees and grabbed my member and stared at it. I would really have to make Piper teach her some things. I sighed and grabbed the girl at the back of her hair. "Open your mouth." I ordered. She did hesitantly and then I pushed on the back of her hair and I forced her to take my member into her mouth and ignored her gagging. I slowly started fucking her mouth and let my member hit the back of the girls throat every single thrust. I continued fucking her face untill my seeds filled her mouth and let her pull away.

When I pulled my member out of her mouth she dropped to the ground gasping for breath. "Well that was sloppy." I simply comment. She flinched. I started pulling her to my lap but she started trying to pull away "Now. Do you want to be on top of me of under me." The nymphs stopped fighting and hesitantly straddled me. I knew that I was scaring her a lot but that is how you made a sex slave. You raped them untill they were completely obedient. After that you decided how you treated them. You could treat them like crap wich I did with Rachel. You could treat them well like I usually did with Calypso. Piper was a different. I felt close to her and I may even have a little crush on her so I treated her extremely well and with a lot more respect then slaves usually received. Well except that I ordered her to pleasure me frequently.

I positioned my member under the nymphs entrance and waited for a few seconds at wait and see if she would stop sobbing. Seeing as she didn´t I grab her by her hips. She still didn´t move. So I slowly forced her body down onto my member. As soon as my tip touched her entrance she started crying. I sighed and and slammed her down onto my member. Her barrier was broken and I penetrated the unbelievably tight tunnel . Her tunnel was so tight it nearly hurt. She cried out in pain and I lifted her up again and slammed her down on me again and this time my member was fully inside her. Melanie cried out even louder. I knew that I had been a lot kinder to Hazel and felt bad so I put my arms around her and pull her into a tight embrace and let her cry into my shoulder for a few minutes. This wouldn´t work. I lifted the sobbing girl of me and laid her onto the marble floor. Then I positioned myself in her entrance and gently pushed into her and the girl burst out into tears again. Then I started thrusting into her slowly but penetrated her fully. With each thrusts the girls sobs became feebler and quieter because she was so exhausted. Deciding to end it I speed up and her cries get louder. I was now about at the speed I had used on Piper last night.

The nymph was unbelievably tight as I moved in her. Finlay I shot my seeds into her and stopped moving inside her. I pull out of her carefully and got of her. My nymph rolled herself into a ball. She was bleeding a bit from between her legs but that was normal for the first time.

I scooped the girl into my arms and carried her out of the pleasure place and to my sleeping quarters. Hazel and Calypso were still sleeping but Piper was still awake. She raised an eyebrow when she saw me carrying the nymph. "She was awake after I was finished pounding Rachel and she was still dressed and when I found out she was still a maiden I just had to have her." Piper rolled her eyes giggled and I laid the girl down next to her. Piper put her arms around the girl. "Ohh and tell Hazel and Calypso they are not to clean them selves." Then have Piper a peck on the lips. Then I get up and walk back into my dining hall. Most of the girls were awake and looked bored.

I owned about seven hundred very attractive nymphs that Poseidon had given me as a present and maybe a few thousand men woman and children that also were my possession. These were the hundred of my best looking nymphs and know one was aloud to touch them with out my permission but I didn´t keep them as sex slaves. Over the years I had taken each of there maidenhood and now shared them. Now they worked in the kitchens or as maids of where ever. They looked at me expectantly. I had a thought. Piper could use being around new people and she could get practice in not being the lowest social level seeing as she was supposed to get a real job very soon.

I knew that my pleasure temple had a few empty beds and there was more then enough space for them. I was going to give Calypso and Hazel to Annabeth. Rachel was low anyway and Piper was my first girl after Annabeth. I knew that I would spend most of my time working on Annabeth and Piper but I was interested in something random I always had a large number of girls.

So I picked the three of the most attractive nymphs and sent the other girls away. "Okay. I am turning you into my cubin slaves. Now you will clean this place up or I will punish you. When you are finished with cleaning you will ask Rachel to get you her dresses." They nodded. "Now. Piper is your mistress and ruining Calypso´s guarden will be punished." And with that I walked back out of the door and back into the large and luxurious bedroom. "Piper. This one will be your personal servant to. Now take car of her."

Then I got a thought. She could be Calypso´s replacement. Calypso had been my toy for over a millennium so I guess she deserved a break. I walked over to Calypso and shook her awake. Piper raised an eyebrow at me and I winked at her. "What is going on."

"Get cleaned up and meet me in five minutes." I didn´t wait for her reaction and left the room.

Five minutes later.

Calypso limps toward me all cleaned up and wearing a simple tunic. She looks at her feet. "Master?"

"Follow me." I ordered and started walking toward Leo´s chaimber. When we had almost reached it I started speaking. "So I noticed that you and Leo are quite friendly." Her face filled with fear. "Master. I swear we wern´t-"

"Secretly kissing?" She paled and I laughed. "Calypso...Listen. You have served me for over a thousand years. You deserve a bit happiness. Now I am letting you have a relationship at your own pace. I am letting you date him but you are forbidden to have sex with him. Remember that I own you but I will have you a lot less while you are in a relationship. But if you piss me of our I get to board I am going to use you" We reach the door to Leo´s room. "Now. Spend time with some one you like?" I opened Leo´s door and push her into the room. Calypso nervously enters the room and spots Leo sleeping in the room. She looks at me for orders and I nod toward Leo. Calypso blushes wich was amusing to me because she was scared of cuddling with Leo when I had fucked her so often that I had long since lost count that it was crazy that she was like this around Leo. Calypso hesitantly crawled into the bed and cuddled up against Leo. Then she looked at me uncertain. "Have fun...but not to much fun." I close the door and grin to myself.

**Okay. Names and descriptions of the nymphs.**

** (Will take Calypso's place) 15 years old. Curvy for her age but had a slim body and long legs. Green eyes and long brown hair. She is smart but not very confident and will do anything her owner tells her. She spent most of her life working in a library and can read and write.**

**2. Serana 17 years old. Dark brown hair and green eyes. Tall, slim and skinny. High cheek bones and a finely cut face. Usually works as Percy´s one of Percy´s cook. Is a easy going person and is quite compassionate.**

**3. Lea. A fully gown nymph. She is thirty four but looks like a nineteen year old. She is quite short and has a slim body and small breasts but has a very cute face. She has hase blond hair blue/gray eyes. Is a quite person and usually minds her own business. Tends to the flowers in the Royal gardens.**

**4. Mala. 18 years old. Brown hair. Warm brown eyes. About as tall as Annabth and has a similar body. Rebellious. Fast laughing and jokes around a lot. Not afraid to give others a piece of her mind but shut´s up when Percy is around.**

**I hope you had lot´s of fun. The plot will go on in the next chapter. I hope you had a lot of fun. Please please please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	13. Night of passion

**_Let´s hope you had fun. Writing this sucked._**

**_To WhiteEagle1985: Okay I hope you had fun._**

**_To Rosario Central: No porb._**

**_To WisegirlAnnabethChase: Okay...you haiter._**

**_To Roy: I know I know I know._**

**_To Bethleham: No problem._**

Before the wedding.

Annabeth pov.

"Are you really ready for this?" I paused for a second while Piper adjusted my dress. "No, I´m not but it isn´t like I really have a choise." I reasoned with myself. "At least you like the guy. I know more then one girl who didn´t like their future husbands." I shrugged. True, at least I think he likes me. "He sure does." "This kind of is unfair I think. I am now a princess or something like that and you are still a slave and my future husbands plaything." To my surprise Piper burst out laughing. "For a person as smart as you do lack some insights." I look at her shocked."What are you saying?"

"I am quite free. Yes my body belongs to Percy but I think I am at peace with myself Annabeth. I have more freedom physically then since I was very young and I also learned that having a free heart is the most important thing of all." I sighed. "Aren´t you lying to yourself?" I whisper. "That is possible but it is a good lie and I believe it. I guess that is all that counts." I nearly laughed. Piper started braiding flowers into my hair. "Are you going to be there tonight?"

I could nearly sence her smiling."What do you mean?"

She knew exactly what I meant. "Well Percy and I will do it... well I mean we will you know..." "I do..." She said softly. "Will you be there."

"Why?"

"Because I am scared." I admitted. "If you want me to be I guess I will be there for a very long time considered that we are now all immortal." I stepped away and raised my hands in defence. " I won´t force you to do this Piper." She laughed. "You forgot that I belong to Percy and he has me frequently. Oh did you know that he decided not to have any of his girls untill you to are married after he took Melanie." I looked at Piper shocked. "Not even you." She shook her head. "I did cuddle with him every night though." I looked at her impressed and grinned slightly. "Can it be that you like him?" I tease her and to my great surprise she looked down and blushed deeply. "I´m sorry." she mumbled. I turn around to the madly bushing girl. " I said before that I don´t mind. I also thinks that he is starting to like you to." She blushes even more at this. I was surprised this made her so uncomfortable considering her job. "But he loves you." She mumbled. "Shortly after Melanie he started talking about you. He also let Calypso date Leo and decided to keep her as a normal slave and not as a pleasure slave."

"Why didn´t I know that?" She laughed. "Because no one told you. But for real. You should do this alone."

A few moments after being wed. ( I don´t know a lot about weddings in Greece back in the day.)

I couldn´t help but grin when I sat down next to Percy at the long heavy wooden table and bathe in the laughter and cheers of the other half-bood´s. I leaned against Percy and he put an arm around me and pulled me close and kissed me against the temple. Giggling to myself I lift my golden goblet to my lips and take a sip of the wine.

Then I take a few grapes from a bowl and stuff then into my mouth. I turn back to Katie and Selina . "So what do you do when the men go to war." They grin at me. "We join them. We are not some mortals. I guess next week you will stay here because you have no training what so ever but next year you might join us." I gulped and Percy gave me another kiss to the temple and turned back to his conversation with his friends. I smiled at my friends and they started telling me about battles they had been in.

After a few more hours and be getting slightly drunk but not to drunk I nudge Percy in the side. "Can we leave now." I whisper in his eyes. She gives me a soft smile. "As you wish my princess." I whisper back. When I turn to Katie and the rest of the girls I find that they are grinning at me. Selina winked at me. Blushing I grab his hand and pull him afer ignoring the cheers and the whistles and pull Percy after me. Finlay we are inside and a minute later I find myself looking up at him and he leans down and kisses me. I smile softly to myself and roll on top of him. "I love you wise girl." "Love you to you Seaweed brain." Smiling at him I stand up and undo my dress and let it drop to the ground. Then straddle him and crash my lips to his. Suddenly I felt him nibble at one of my nipples and sadly I already cried out. He looked at me and grinned. Then he rolled on top of me and kissed me deeply. "One of us is still wearing to much cloths." He smiles and then pulls his tunic and under garments of. Smiling softly roll on top of him and move as close as possible to him. Then I crush my lips against his and press him down on the address. "You and I have business to attend to." I grin at him.

Percy pov.

I rolled onto Annabeth and kissed her again. She stared at me and suddenly looked nervous. I kissed her softly and she wraps her arms around my neck. We end up making out for another few seconds untill she opens her legs. Then position myself in her entrance and look at her. Annabeth gives me a short nod and I softly press my lips to hers and slowly push into my new wife. I went slower and more care full than ever before with a girl and she sill whimpered when I broke through her barrier. Of course I stopped moving at ones and let her recover. Then, after a few minutes I carefully start moving again. With each thrust I penetrate her a bit more. The blond under me gasps for breath and starts moaning. I kissed her every few seconds. "Can I be on top?" She asked after a few minutes. I smile at her and roll of the blond. She straddles me and smiles down at me. I look down her torso. Then I reach up and grab her breasts. After massaging them for a few seconds I pinch both her nipples and the girl yelped. Then she glared at me. She retaliated my pinching me back causing me to groan. Then she rolls of me. She takes me member into her hand and slowly starts teasing me. Then she leaned forward and teases my tip with her tongue enjoying the groans that she forced from my mouth. Then she starts licking my length and it was driving my crazy. I had no Idea how she did it but it was great. Finlay she kissed my tip. Then her lips parted and her head sank down un my member. She used as much tongue as she could and her teeth scraped down my length painfully slowly. Finlay her head started bobbing up and down. I guessed she was blushing hard all the time but a curtain of her Golden blond hair hid her face. I put my hand on the back of her head and forced it a bit farther down each time making her gag a bit. Finlay after a few painful minutes my seeds filled her mouth. To my surprise she swallowed all of it. Then she climbed up on me and straddled me again. My hands automatically went to her hips and I gazed up at the beautiful girl sitting on top of me. She really had a gorgeous body.

"You know what. When we are finished here I think we should call Hazel, Piper and Melanie.. I am only fit enough for one round at the moment. So then you can fuck them while they are pleasuring me." I smile softly at her. Grinning she leans down and kisses me on the mouth. Then she positions herself on top of my member and lets herself fall down on top of it. The cries out in pain as it penetrated her fully for the first time. After gathering her sences for a few seconds she slowly starts riding me, slowly and passionately. The feeling was unbelievable. Her eyes held me captured the whole time. I could see that each movement hurt her a bit but she was determined to see this through to the end. After she was at it for a few seconds I pull her down to me and wrap my arms around her. She continue moving her hips so my manhood was still active inside her. I bit my lip as Annabeth sped up, whimpering and moaning the whole time. She pressed her lips against and moaned into the kiss. Her moans became louder untill she Climaxed. The blond cried out and I kept her hips moving with my hands as her walks clenching in on my manhood. I gasped when my seeds shot into my wife. When we both calmed down a bit I found myself sairing into her eyes. I stroked over her hot, sweaty back. Finally I pull out of her. "DO you want another round." She winced. "Not tonight. But I wouldn´t mind a bit more fun."

I stayed on top of her and stare down into her. Damn I wanted another round. I guess she saw in my eyes what I was thinking. "Maybe tomorrow morning. " She whispered. "So what should I do with the other girls." I whisper. She grins at me. "You mean when they are not pleasuring me...well be gentle with Piper. I guess you should take Hazel at a normal pace. Maybe even when she is working on me and go at Melanie as hard and fast as you want." I grin at her and push my finger into her folds and she gasped. "Do you know how beautiful you are." She blushes a bit. "Thank you:" She whispers back.. "Now stop teasing me and call in the other girls. So I get up and walk toward the door of my room. I open the door a bit and spot Rachel who was going to her quarters. Oh I should add that I had forbidden her to clean up after the party to humiliate her a bit. "Rachel! Go wake Piper, Melanie and Hazel up. Now!"

I closed the door with out waiting for her answer. Then I walked back and sat down next to Annabeth. "So you are going to take Melanie first. Then you are going to do Hazel and finish with Piper. I smile at her and kiss her ones. Finlay the three girls enter the room. They were wearing the thin see through silk dresses that all my pleassure slaves wore and they all had bronze colors gleaming around there necks.

Piper grinned at me. Hazels face staid impassive and Melanie looked nervous. Annabeth looked over to me. "On second thought don´t be to hard on Melanie." She whispered and I nodded. Then Annabeth spoke to my girls. "Well since I already had my fun and also have a bit space for even more fun I decided that you should join us. Hazel, you pleasure me now. Piper do what ever you want and Percy you take Melanie first."

"Barley married and she is already telling me what to do." I mutter. "Get used to it Seaweed brain." I glare at her and she shrugs. Hazel dutifully crawls onto the bed next to Annabeth and starts kissing her and teasing her folds with her fingers and the lack of hesitants made me suspect that Annabeth had made Hazel do things to her since we were back in Atlantis. "Girls. Get those wonderful dresses of you body´s please." They undressed but Melanie was a lot more hesitant then Piper. I grab Melanie and Piper and pull them toward me. "Melanie. You start sucking me of." Piper sits down next to me and hugs my arms and intentionally pressing her breasts against me. Melanie slowly crawls down onto the bed. Only when I glare at her she grabs my semi hard manhood and slowly lowers her head down to it. I really needed to teach that girl not to hesitate when I ordered some thing. I grab her head and force it down. She yelps in surprise. "Open your mouth." I bark at here. When she doesm´t comply at ones I slapped her cheek but not very hard. When she yelps in surprise I force her head down onto my length. Instead of letting go I guide her head up and down for a few minutes. After a few minutes I let Melanie pull away. I make her lie down on the bed and then I force her legs apart and her onto the bed and roll on top of her. I position myself in her entrance and thrust in. Now rough but not gentle either but Melanie still cries out when my my member thrusts into her tight tunnel. After a few minutes Piper nudges me. "How about we have a run next because I am tired and I want to go to sleep."

I stop pounding Melanie and give Piper a kiss. "You will regret this." I whisper and give her a playful death glare. Then I start pounding Melanie fast and hard and enjoy the view of her bouncing breasts. Her screams echo through the room untill I shoot me seeds into her. Ones I pull out of her her cries die down to a sob. She rolls herself into a ball and I give her ass I slap.I force Piper to lie down. Then I give her a kiss. "You will just have to wait." I look over to my moaning wife and Hazel who was eating her our. So I position myself behind Hazel. "Now Hazel. I will take you from behind. Don´t stop pleasuring Annabeth or I will cackle you to a pillar in the courtyard naked and let everyone fuck your face. The dark skinned girl nodded and went back to teasing my wife. So I rammed into her. I swore myself that I would have a gentle session with Hazel before I left to crush the Amazons. The slave moaned into my wifes cunt. So I started fucking her from behind insulting fast. Finlay I pulled out. I sighed and laid down next to Annabeth. Then I make Hazel straddle me. Grinning I grab her breasts and squeeze them. My hands wander to her hips and I position myself under her. Hazel dutifully sinks down onto my member. To my surprise she leans down toward me and kisses me. To be nice I put my arms around her small body. Then she started moving her hips and moaned into my neck. Her moans hot louder untill I got bored and round on top of her. I started thrusting into her and groan every time my member trusted into her unbelievably tight hole. Hazel got louder untill her unbelievably tight hole clenched in on my manhood and she screamed into our kiss. She tried to arc up but couldn´t move. I continued to thrust into her untill my seeds shot into the girl. "Now. Tease Annabeth with your finger untill we go to sleep and I will be gentle to you tomorrow. Then I turn to Piper. I crawl over Annabeth and lied down on top of her.. I look over to Hazel to check if she was fulfilling my orders and see her pushing her finger into my wife. I lean over to the growing Annabeth and kiss her. Then I turn my attention back to Piper. I was struck again by how gorgeous she was. She gazed up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. She presses her lips gently against my lips and I felt her wrap her legs around me. Then I gently started kissing the girls face. Her nose, lips, cheeks and for head making Piper giggle under me. Then I rolled of Piper and gazed into her eyes. She smiled at me. Then I let my eyes wander down her perfect body. Smiling to myself I let a hand wonder over my slaves body. I give on of her breasts and gentle squeeze and pinch one of her nipples.

Then I let my hand wonder down to between her legs and rub my fingers through her folds and I grinned when I saw Piper biting her lip. Damn that girl was wet. I continue teasing Piper untill she sits up. "Move closer to Annabeth." She whispers over my moaning wife and the whimpering I so what she said. Piper crawls down toward my manhood. She leans down and takes me onto her mouth. Then her head starts bobbing up and down I nearly groaned but managed to hide it. Then I turned to Annabeth and kissed her. I couldn´t help but grown as Pipers lips, tongue and teeth rubbed over my length. Piper took more and more of my into her mouth untill I finally shot my seeds into her mouth. She pulled away and then crawled back up to me. "You seem quite eager." I mumble. She grins and I push the hair out of her face. Damn that girl was beautiful. Smiling I rub her flanks and then reach around her and gave her ass a squeeze. When Piper positioned her self over my member and my hands go back to her hips. She carefully lowers herself down onto me, Then instead of riding me and grins down at me. I read up and start massaging her firm breasts. Then I even sit up and start licking at them untill she pushes me back down. She pushes my hands down to her hips and starts riding me slowly. I groaned every time she moved so I did lot´s of growing. Piper moan al the while and I enjoyed the view of Piper rising and falling on top of me. After a while Piper´s legs were exhausted and she leaned down toward me. I wrapped my arms around her slender torso and pulled her in for a kiss. I rolled on top of Piper and she wrapped her arms around my neck and stared up at me. When I positioned myself in her entrance she wrapped her legs around my waist.

Then I thrust into Piper. She moaned loud and her eyes fluttered. It didn´t take long untill Piper climaxed under ne, As usual I didn´t let her move under me during her orgasm. I just kept thrusting into the moaning Piper untill I filled her up with my liquids.

I just kept my member inside her for a few minutes. Finlay I pulled out of her and listen to my wife moaning. Grinning I sit up and pull Melanie closed to us. "Hazel. You may stop now." I inform her. Then I pulled my two favorite girls on top of my and wrap my arms around them tightly. Annabeth grunts happily and Piper just rests her head on my chest and falls asleep. "I love you Annabeth. I love you." Piper pressed her back against me. Melanie also came up against me. Then I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of four naked girls pressing themselves against me. Then I drift of to sleep.

**I know that you will be dissaopinted. This chapter at much to little Percabeth and much to many lemons for my taste. The next chapter Percy will leave to crush the Amazons and then there will be a few lemon free chapters. I hope you had fun anyway. Ohh and check out my new story Sins of a Solar empire and check out my other account henrie locker.**

**Please please Review.**

**Henrie Locker over and out.**


	14. A last day

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I had to update all my other stories on my henrie locker account **

**To eukiekoala: No Idea. I have no Idea about weadings back then.**

**To Rosario Central: Thank you.**

**To WhiteEagle1985: Thank you.**

**To Methos Momomax: I know.**

**To Bethleham: Here you are**

**Melanie****(Will take Calypso's place) 15 years old. Curvy for her age but had a slim body and long legs. Green eyes and long brown hair. She is smart but not very confident and will do anything her owner tells her. She spent most of her life working in a library and can read and write.**

**2. Serana 17 years old. Dark brown hair and green eyes. Tall, slim and skinny. High cheek bones and a finely cut face. Usually works as Percy´s one of Percy´s cook. Is a easy going person and is quite compassionate.**

**3. Lea. A fully gown nymph. She is thirty four but looks like a nineteen year old. She is quite short and has a slim body and small breasts but has a very cute face. She has blond hair blue/gray eyes. Is a quite person and usually minds her own business. Tends to the flowers in the Royal gardens.**

**4. Mala. 18 years old. Brown hair. Warm brown eyes. About as tall as Annabth and has a similar body. Rebellious. Fast laughing and jokes around a lot. Not afraid to give others a piece of her mind but shut´s up when Percy is around.**

Percy pov

When I opened my eyes I was in a great mood. I had the whole last day in Atlantis of and lot´s of free time. I would definitely invest a few hours in my girls and hang out at the bar or go fishing with my friends and take a girl with me.

There were two gorgeous girls lying on top of me. One of them was snoring quietly and the other was grinning at me. I looked at Annabeth fondly and stroked the sleeping woman's hair.

"Good morning master." Piper greeted me play fully. Grinning I lean down to Piper and peck her on the lips. "Good morning Pips." "What is the plan for today:"

"Well. I plan spending a few hours with you this afternoon but until then you will be studying and if you don´t work hard enough you will be punished until Annabeth joins in" I grinned at her. She smiled back at me.

This was going to be great. I was going to invest quite a lot of time in my girls since the fleet would be heading out tonight. "You know. I think I will take you with me so I don´t get board during the journey and the war will also take a while and the there will be the return journey."

Piper laughed softly. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" "No. I wouldn´t mind."

"What does my bronze color do exactly?" The girl asked. "It stops you from doing stupid things and tells me when you are in trouble or what you are doing and were you are. It also keeps you from getting pregnant. She nodded amused.. I reached down and gave the girls ass a squeeze and she giggled. "Now be a good girl and wake Melanie and continue studying. Wake up Hazel to. She should learn reading to." Piper beamed at me and then got up. She grabbed her dress from the ground. Then she woke Melanie and Hazel up and the three girls left the room.

And so I turned my attention to the beautiful girl on me. Damn she drove me nuts. I started stroking her hair and her back. Finally she woke up and looked up at me. Her hair was a mess, I other words she was perfect. She looked at me and rested her shin on my chest. "Morning Seaweed brain."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why Seaweed brain?" "Because you are a Seaweed brain." She simply started. I reached under her arms and pulled her up to me. Then I kissed her. My wife giggled. "So I guess I will be the first of many courses today." She teased me.

I chuckled. "You will also be desert." Annabeth giggled and I rolled on top of her and kisser her on the mouth. She lazily wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back until I pull back. Then I start kissing her breasts and licking them of. Annabeth grabs my hair and forces her head in between by breasts and releases my. I pull back and start nibbling at one of her nibbles and pinching her other nipple the girl under me groaned. Then our lips met again. I bit her bottom lip and drew a bit blood. She moaned and she kissed me back. My lips wonder down her jaw and down her throat. Then I wander down between her breasts and slowly kiss every inch of her toned and tanned stomach and dig in her belly bottom with my tongue. Annabeth giggled- "Stop it Seaweed brain. That tickles." She hit my head but not to hard. Then I wandered father down between her legs and Annabeth legs spreadded. I teased her sensitive spot with the tip of my tongue and she whimpers and moans.

When I pull back Annabeth wraps her legs around my head and pulls me back in and I explore her folds with my tongue and finally push in down through her entrance. I spend the next five minutes forcing moans and cries from her lips until she released me. I wiped my face of. "You were quite noddy." I tease her. She gazes at me and her eyes sparkling. "Is that so?" I lie down next to her and grab one of her breasts and squeeze."

I nod pretending to be very serious."Yes. You are officially my possession and you made me pleasure you. I need to end to enforce discipline among my girls." She giggles and I sit up next to her. "Well, your ass will of course get a beating." I mused while I grabbed her arm and made her lye down over my lap. Then my hand impacted her firm ass.. Sadly after a few seconds of Annabeth yelping after each blow the blond rolled away and then launched herself at me pinning me to the mattress. "Sadly for you I´m not one for being a obedient wife. Actually you need to be disciplined a bit. You see I don´t like being told what to do. It´s just not me."

"Well. Now I am being bossed around by be wife." I grumbled. Annabeth rubbed her breasts over my chest. "Suck it up and get used to it Seaweed brain."

"I am still the boss in bed." I try. "What ever helps you sleep at night. Noe shut up and kiss me."

I glared at her but dutifully kissed her...well this was depressing. I was already doing what she told me to do. Glaring at her I let my hand wonder down between Annabeths legs and then push two fingers into her. Annabeth cried out loud and crashed her lips into mine. After moaning into the kiss for about a minute she rolled on top of me. "Don´t mess with me Seaweed brain." The blond hissed at me. "But it´s so much fun." I wine. She suddenly smiles in a way that given me a very unwell feeling. "You are mine. Get used to it."

"Aren´t you supposed to be mine?" I wine."I mean I own you."

"I don´t care. You are my Seaweed brain." She kissed me hard on the mouth while I grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. "Yes. But I am still you owner and husband so be a good girl." I kissed her hard on the mouth. Then I roll on top of her. Then I grab her wrist and sit down on the edge of the bed. Then I make her lie down over my lap. "Percy, this is humiliating." She moaned. I grinned at her. "You are getting of easy. If you were one of my toys I would call the other girls and let them watch. I think I will do that when we are back.

Annabeth laughed until my hand impacted her firm ass. Annabeth glared at me playfully until my hand hit her again with a loud slapping sound. Annabeth turned her head around and as she started saying something, most likely something smart and witty she yelped as my hand found it´s mark again. Annabeth glared at me in a sickly sweet way. My hand sales through the air again. After teasing my wife by spanking her ass for another few minutes and her cheeks turning red Annabeth managed to roll of my lap and somehow end up pinning me down on the mattress. She straddled me and leaned onto my chest.

Then she positioned herself over my member. She grinned at me and lowered herself onto my member. I involuntarily groaned and my hands go to her waist. My hands go up farther and I squeezed her breasts tightly and the girl groaned out. Then my hands went back down to her waist. She smiled at me and then started moving her hips. I moaned out loud as Annabeth started riding me slowly. I looked up at the gorgeous woman. She slowly rode me down into the mattress. She continued riding me slowly for the next few minutes. I pulled her down toward me and our lips met and we made out while she continued moving her hips and moaning into our kiss.

After a few minutes I rolled on top of her and continued pumping the gorgeous girl under me who was by now screaming my name and insults at me while keeping her hands gripping my hair and forcing her lips on mine. Finally my girl climaxes and she cries out loud. Her grip around my neck tightened while her body was imprisoned under me. I felt her flex under me and try to arch her back. Her walled clenched in on my member and pushed me over the edge and I shot my seeds into her. I kept myself inside her and Annabeth looked up at me with soft eyes and a soft smile on her face. "I love you Percy." I grinned at her. "I love you two Annabeth. Now please clean my member of with your mouth." She glared at me and pushed me of her. Then she sat up and took member onto her hand. I ran ha hand through her golden hair and stoked her. Then her head started bobbing up and down on my manhood. She used her tongue as good as you could wich was really good and she took me deep into her mouth. She continued to work until my milk flooded her mouth. Finally the girl pulled away and was transfixed by how the sunlight made her hair glow golden.

She swallowed my seeds and grabbed a goblet of water and washed it down. I gave her a playfully hurt face. Annabeth gave me a warm smile and pecked me on the lips. "Now, I love you a lot but I need to talk to Selina about how to run this place when you are of to war." She got up and gathered together her cloths. After that she left the room leaving me staring after her...and her ass open mouthed.

Before she closed the door behind her she turned around and gave me a breathtaking smile. "Now. If you are still board I believe you have other girls dyeing to play with you." She blew me a kiss and left. I dropped back on the mattress and buried my face in my hands. Damn that girl was driving me crazy.

–-line breaker-

After half an hour of thinking of Annabeth I remembered what I had planned doing today (drilling all my girls at least ones, even Calypso having Piper a lot more then ones. Well Annabeth would come back short before dinner) I walked back to my pleasure temple. Melanie and Piper were bowed over rolls of parchment while eating breakfast and Hazel was sitting on the other side of the table with Melanie, Serana, Lea and Mala were eating in silents. Rachel was no were to be seen and Calypso was some were to but I knew she would turn up because she still had to sleep here unless I told her other wise. "Hi, Perc." Piper greeted me brightly. "Hi girls." I grinned at my girls and gazed at there naked bodies visible through there silk dressed. They greeted me back and Serana waved at me. I stepped behind Hazel and grasped her small breasts from behind and gave them a tight squeeze. "So, finished with Annabeth and still hungry and still hungry?" Mala teases me. I wink at her. "Ohh Hazel is only one meal. I will eat a lot today and Piper will be dessert, most likely mixed with a bit Annabeth." I made Hazel stand up and sat down on her seat. Then I pulled her down on my lap. I gazed at her breasts that were visible through her dress. The I kissed her and one of my hands squeeze her breast tightly. Hazel wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back like the pleasure slave she was. I tightened my grip on her small breasts until she moaned into our kiss. Then I pull up her dress bit and push two fingers into her cunt and started pumping my hand in and out of her. She cried into our kiss for a few minutes. "Percy. Would you mind moving your game some were else. Because I am trying to learn how to read here." Piper tentatively asked. I grinned at her and led Hazel away.

–-line breaker-

Annabeth pulled away

I was sad having to ay good bye to her. Annabeth had dragged me away from Piper and already sent her up to the ship and we spent the next four hours together at a caffey at the cities edge with the view of the glittering Sea. It had been the best four hours of my life. She kissed me hard on the mouth. "I love you Percy. Be careful and don´t be to hard on Piper, ohh and take care of her." We embraced tightly. "Now, take down the Amazons for me." We kissed again and Annabeth pushed me toward the ship.

**I will update soon. Hope you had fun. Pleae Review.**


	15. Sex and other things

**Hi. Hope you have fun ahhhhhm okay.**

**To Waterbender44: Ohhhhhh okay.**

**To spyingvince: Thank you mate.**

**To WhiteEagle1985: Why thank you.**

**To rmitz53: Don´t worrie. You will. Just not today.**

Percy pov.

I was standing at the wheel of the ship staring at the horizon and the setting sun. My fleet was over fifty ships large and I had mobilised over fifteen thousand men infantry. Piper stepped behind me and put her arms around my waist. The sun was setting slowly setting. "Leo. We are anchoring for the night untill the fleet is fully assembled. We are still awaiting for a squadron of tirems from Alexandria. They will most likely reach us in the morning. I am going to bed. It is going to be a long day tomorrow." Leo wriggled his eyebrows and Piper giggles. I looked down at Piper and could see down her cleavage. "True Leo. I have a present here to unwrap." "See you tomorrow Leo."Piper waved at him.

Grinning to myself I lead Piper over the deck and down to the main deck. There I stop to talk to some of my crew members. Piper continued to the bedroom. After nearly interrogating Clarisse and Katie about how things were going (War preps.) the two girls send me into my cabin to go play with Piper.

Smiling to myself I walk into my cabin and spot Piper standing in the middle of the room waiting for me. I lock the door behind me and smile at her. Piper wakes up to me and pulls of my armor and then I undress. Then she dropped to her knees in front of me and grabbed my member. "Really Piper? We could have at least made out first." She gives me a sly grin. "Yes, but this way we do something new."

Then she took me into her mouth and started sucking on my member. I sighed and ran my hands through her hair as she worked on me. After a few minutes I started pushing her head deeper onto my member untill she gagged. Finlay I pull her to her feet and accompanied her toward the bed. She pulled me down onto the bed and I ended up lying on top of her. She kissed me hard on the mouth and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and deepened the kiss. Then I pulled away and looked down at the gorgeous girl under me. I gently stroked her cheek and stared her deep into the eyes. Her breath caught and her eyes sparkled. I continue stroking her cheek. She was breathing deeply and then she closed her eyes. To my surprise she hesitantly leaned in and her lips gently touched mine. She pulls back a inch and carefully opens her eyes at stared up at me. I lean back in and kiss her back gently.

Then she softly smiles. Not bothering to undo the dress I only pull her dress up around her waist and exposed her cunt and long perfect legs and leave her torso covered. "Oh. Are we doing it like this now? Not even bothering to undress me?" I stick two fingers into her cunt and she cried out while I kept pumping my fingers into her and then I enjoy seeing her moaning. So I push her legs apart and position myself behind her. I grab her legs and pull her closer. I push into Pipers wet cunt. Then I start thrusting into her. I felt her breasts through the corse cloth of her dress under my hands while I fuck her untill I pull out of her. "Piper get on all fours."

She got on all fours and turns her ass to me. I pull up her dress and expose her firm ass. My hands wander to her waists and I hold her there. Then I push into her and continue thrusting into her. I fuck into her hard and fast and she moans loud the whole time. I continue pounding her for a few minutes until my seeds filled her up.. When I let her go she collapses on the mattress and she turns on her back. She smiles at me a bit dazed. Then I pull off her dress and look at her naked body. I grab her breasts and squeeze them. "Are you turning me into your whore?" Piper asked with twinkling eyes. She smiles at me. "Don´t worry Percy. I would have no problem with being your whore. I would only be your whore and no one elses." She winked at me. I rolled on top of her. "I don´t want you to be my whore. I want you to be my girl. But if you want to be my whore for a night you can be." I sit down next to Piper. She winked at me. "What would you make me do?W I absent-mindedly stared at her breasts. Well, first I would spank you. Then I would allow you to suck me of and then I would fuck you."

Piper grinned. "That sounds interesting." She mused. I pulled Piper over my lap and groped her ass. I gave it a hard slap. The woman winced. "Is it still interesting?" I asked. I wanted to give her the chance to back out.

Piper winked at me and my hand collided with her firm as again. "Maybe I would make you suck me of. Then I get you to beg me to do you." I resend. Just as she opened her mouth I slapped her ass again and a cry came out. "That sound good." Piper groaned.

I continued spanking my favorite slave untill her ass was cherry red. "Ohh and Annabeth sent a present." I stop slapping her. "What would that be?"

"She told Hazel to hide in the quarters for your servants in case you wanted to fuck a girl hard." I grinned at her. "That is interesting, but right now I want you to pleasure me with your mouth. When I am finished to you I will drive Hazel into the mattress." I let Piper climb of me grab my member. I looked into the beautiful face. I pull Piper up to me and kissed her hard. Piper started teasing my member with her tongue. I growled at her and she took me into her mouth. My eyes fluttered shut as her tongue rubbed over my member. She teased me a bit with her teeth. I lay my hand on the back of her head.

Then I force it down on my length untill she started gagging. For the next few minutes I dictated her speed and my moans and the sound of Piper gagging filled the room. I felt that I was close to climaxing and forced her face down on my length untill her lips reached my body. Piper gagged and instinctively tried to pull away and I had release as my seeds filled Pipers mouth and throat. When I had finished I let Piper pull away. Piper gasped for breath and swiped her messed up hair out of her swolled my seeds and looked at me. I made Piper my down on her back over her lap so the small of her back rested over my legs. Her body was at my mercy. She gave me a hesitant smile. I ran a finger through her folds. Then I pushed my finger into her. I slowly turned my slave on and enjoyed the sound of Piper moaning and begging me to finish her of. Piper had thrown her head back. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open. Her here was a single mess. I continued to tease her cunt and her breasts. After a few minutes I could feel that Piper was close to climaxing. Her sweaty body flexed from the tension I was creating. Then when she was on the brick I pulled out of her. "Pease Percy. Finnish me of." She whimpered. Her thighs and cunt was glistening from her liquids. Piper reached down to finish herself of but I stopped her hand. I looked at me with big, pleading eyes. I smiled at her. Then I reached down beside the bed and grabbed my belt. I pushed her of me and then bound her hands tightly behind her back. "So you want me inside you?" I teased her. Piper nodded. I positioned myself over her second hole and pushed into it making Piper whimper. The great thing about this hole was that it was always tight. No madder how often you fucked it. I also knew that it didn´t turn Piper on. She glared at me as I trusted into her second hole. Finlay I pulled out and pushed into her cunt making Piper moan loudly. I continued thrusting into her very slowly and slowly brought her higher and higher untill she had tears flowing down her cheeks. Then just before she found release I pulled back out of her. She tried to pull me back in with her legs but since her hands were tied behind her back there was nothing she could do. "Now, I am going to drag Hazel in here and let her feel the pleasure you are seeking in front of you.

Piper pov.

I glared at Percy. I mean how mean could he get. He didn´t really abuse me or hurt me like my previous masters. No, he turned me on and made me want him more. Then he brought me to the edge of climax and then left me hanging making me want to beg him to fuck me as if I was some slut. It was a much more effective way of showing dominance then just raping me. But I knew that he didn´t treat every of his girls like me. Hazel was nothing more then a toy to him.

Finlay Percy returned and he tied both my legs to a bedpost. And so I was lying there with spread leads and hands bound behind my back. My owner grabbed one of my breasts tightly and kissed me making me moan from desire and arousal. Now, if you are a good little girl I will finish you off before I go to sleep." He whispers in my ear. Then he got up and walked toward the servants room to were Hazel was leaving me totally exposed on the bed.

Suddenly I heard a surprised squeal. Percy appeared in the doorway with Hazel thrown over his shoulder.

She was wearing a simple frees and it was clear that she had been sleeping. When Percy reaches the bed I was lying on he laid her down so that my very wet and sensitive nether region served as Hazels pillow. I groaned loud. Percy grinned at me evilly. I could feel Hazel tenace and guessed that she most likely scared. Then Percy disappeared from my view and suddenly Hazel started moaning and her head moved against my cunt. Percy was most likely teasing Hazel with his tongue. Hazel´s hair tickled my cunt and I threw my head back in frustration and bit on my lip to stop the moans. The sweet torture went on for minutes. Then I felt Hazel being lifted of me. I opened my eyes and saw Percy drop the dark-skinned girl next to me. She was still dressed. Our owner went to one of his bags and came back with two polished wooden rods. He smiled at me. "You will love this Piper." He announced. Then I felt one of the rods being pushed into my cunt and as deep as my whole went. I whimper from arousal and tears started running from my eyes. Then I felt the other wooden rod being pushed up my second hole. I whimpered out loud earning me a warm smile from Percy that sadly made my head flutter madly. Then he turned his attention to Hazel who was looking up a him apprehensive. I could tell that Percy would turn Hazel into his slut. Hazel had a small body with little curves and from my experience men would take her roughly when girl like Hazel were at their mercy.

He rolled on top of Hazel and cupped her cheeks and kissed her gently. Hazel, knowing her place wrapped her arms around Percy´s neck and kissed him back. It looked interesting because Hazel was so small and Percy so huge. After about a minute Percy broke away from Hazel. I could see the obedience in her eyes. I knew she was a fighter deep inside but in Percy´s hand she was butter.

Then Percy pulled down Hazels cleaverage a bit and started licking at Hazel´s breasts. Percy pulled back and pressed down on one of her nipples with one of his fingers. Hazel groaned in disconfort. Both Percy and I knew why. Hazel´s breasts were growing and there was a sensitive knot in her breasts. My owner continued to kiss and tease Hazel´s breasts pashonetly and the girls aroused moans made me grow wetter and wetter. The two rods sticking out of me also didn´t help.

Then Percy´s lips met Hazel´s again. Percy pushed Hazel´s legs apart and deepened the kiss. One of hands grasped one of the dark skinned girls breasts and the other pumped the slaves cunt furiously making Hazel scream and moan into the kiss. Then Percy pulled his hand away from between Hazel´s legs.

Then he positioned himself in front of Hazel´s entrence and slowly pushed into her. The slaves hands grabbed the cheeks tightly and she wrapped her legs around Percy´s hips and moaned while our owner grinned down at her playfully as he started working her hole. After what seemed like hours he was finally finished with Hazel. He sent her back to bed and then turned his attention to me. My owner untied my legs androlled my on my stomach and laid down on top of me leaving me even more helpless than before. He kissed my shoulders. "You know Piper. If you want I could take your color of for a while." He whispered my my ear sending warm shivers down my back. "I wouldn´t mind." I whispered.

He chuckled and I felt the bronze color being removed from my neck. Then I felt the wooden roods being pulled out of me. Percy continued kissing my shoulders. Then his lips wandered all over my back untill I groaned. I was still turned on and I wanted more. Percy rolled of me and played with my ass. Frustrated I glared at Percy. With my hands tied behind my back I could not take control. Then I felt a hand wander up between my soaked thighs. His finger kept teasing me. "Please Percy." I started begging between my moans. Percy grinned and kissed me. "What was that Pips." He pressed a finger into my tortured cunt making me close my eyes and bite my lip. Then I felt Percy sit up and untie my hands. I roll on top of Percy and kiss him. He grins up at me. "Do you want me Piper?" I glared at him. To be honest I did but I couldn´t tell him that. Sadly I also knew that he wouldn´t give me any release untill I begged him to take me. I rubbed my breasts over his chest and locked eye contact. "Please master. Take me as you please." I mocked him. He grinned at me. "I will let you ride me Piper. " Rolling my eyes at his ego I sit up and straddle him. He grabbed my breasts and fondled them. Finlay he stops and his hands came to rest at my hips. Glearing at him I position myself on top of his member and sink down on it. I gasped and Percy smiled. It was obvious that he loved the fact that I was butter in his hands. I continued to ride him slowly for a while making him moan and groan. Sadly I also enjoyed the feeling of him moving inside me.

"So Piper. How are your studies going." Percy gasped between moans.

I stopped. "They are going great and would be going better if you didn´t make me pleasure you all the time."

Percy grinned. "How about you read a bit to me after we are finished here. If your progress satisfies me I will go into Hazel´s room. If I am not satisfied I will take you hard and fast. Ohh and I will take you to our next little get to gether."

I gulped and moved a bit faster. I bit my lip to not moan out loud. I continued riding him slowly and marveled at his sparkling eyes. Suddenly Percy sat up and left me straddling his lap with his member inside me. My owner wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "Piper. You said you are falling for me. Right?" I nodded feeling very nervous for some reason.

"I think I like you a lot more then a slave or a friend. Not as much as Annabeth but still I like you a lot."

I smiled at him. "I like you a lot to Percy." I whisper. Then I gently pressed my lips to his. Then Percy slowly dropped back down on his back and pulled me with him. Then he rolled on top of me. He started thrusting into me slowly. My hands tightened in his hair and my legs were wide. He kept on fucking me slowly. I vaguely heard myself crying and moaning my owners name untill I finally climaxed. He sopped moving untill I climaxed. Tears were running down my cheeks. Percy gently kissed the tears away and I found myself staring at him. I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. After a few seconds Percy pulled away from the slow kiss."

I stared up at him, silently inviting him in to take me. He kissed me slowly and I pulled him closer. Then I buried my face in his shoulder and he started moving inside me. He fucked me at a normal speed untill I felt his seeds fill up my insides.

He stopped moving inside me. Then Percy tightly wrapped his arms around my torso. "Get of me." I whisper. Percy groaned but rolled of me. I sat up next to him and grabbed his member gently. I knew he didn´t make me do this but he treated me well so I could be the best pleasure slave and lover possible. Then I kissed his tip. His member was covered in my juices. I ran my tongue up his length and licked it clean. Then I took him in my mouth. Percy slowly stoked my back as I bobbed my head up and down his length. The whole time I enjoyed the sounds of Percy growing my name. Finlay I felt him tense and I forced myself to take his whole length into my mouth and ignored my urge to gag. His hot seeds filled my mouth and I stayed like that or a few seconds. Then I pulled of him careful not to sill his seeds. I swollen the sticky liquid and smiled down at Percy. The man sat up and pulled me on his lap and scooped me into his arms.

He leaned down and kissed me. Now the way you kissed your whore, rough, intimidating and demanding but gentle and kind.

He smiled at me. "You you want another round." I whisper. He smiled at me. No, now you will read to me. " He gently stroked my breasts and I found myself staring at him. I slowly reached up and pulled his face down to me and kissed him. He leaned over to the bedside table to rap something and when he came back I saw that he was holding a rolled op parchment. "So, I made a few adjustments, if I am happy with your performance I will call in Hazel and make her amuse us while I do anything to you tonight that I want you to." He whispered. I smiled a him and rolled of him. Then I grabbed the parchment and rolled on my side with my back to him and slowly started stumbling through the lines. Then I felt Percy moving close to my so that my back was pressed against his back. It was very distracting. Espachaly since his hard manhood pressed against my thighs. "Can you stop distracting me."

He chuckled. "Nop. You need to be able to work while being distracted." Percy whispered. He put a arm around me and his hand came to rest on my stomach. My owner started drawing circles on ly skin. It felt great. I tried to ignore him and continue reading out loud. Then Percy´s hand wandered up to my breasts and gave one of them a tight squeeze. I managed not to groan and read on. Then I felt one of Percy´s legs lift my legs up and his member sliding up to my entrance. I bit my lip and stuttered a bit while reading. "So. Are you still concentrating." He whispered in my ear. He squeezed my breasts tightly. "Can it be that you don´t really care about me reading and your only interest is fucking me at the moment." I teased him. I heard him chuckle into my hair. He kissed my neck. "True. And I also wanted to try out this position on you." I rolled my eyes. "Enjoy yourself master. I am totally yours." I jab playfully. He chuckles. "I know. I am so lucky. Imagen if you were aloud to say o when I wanted you."

I groaned. "Then you would fuck Hazel senseless." "True. But I have you and I can have you when ever you want. But for the sake of fairness I can still fuck Hazel sencless if you want." I smiled to myself. "Does it matter what I say?"

"Does it ever?"

I shrugged and his grip on my breasts tightened. Then he pushed into me and I cried out. Then he started fucking me hard and his grip on my breasts tightened so much it hurt. He thrusted into for the next few minutes and just ignored my climax. He continued fucking me untill his own seeds landed deep inside me. Finlay he pulled out and I fell on my back exhausted. "Do you want more love:" Percy whispered. I hated the face that he could go for hours with out break. I wasn´t used to men having more stamina then me. "Go fuck Hazel." I hiss at him.

"You know. I might just get you pregnant very soon." She whispered in my ear. Being a daughter of Aphrodite I could control if I could get pregnant or not. Of course Percy could order me to. My eyes widened. To be honest I didn´t know how I felt about this. Untill very recently I would have considered getting pregnant a curse but now maybe it wasn´t to bad. "Now what do you want to do." I sighed. I wasn´t really in the mood for another round of sex. "Can we cuddle a bit." He laughed and sat up. Then he rolled clear of me and sat up. My owner scooped me up in his arms and pulled me against his chest. Then he dropped back onto the mattress and I ended up lying partly on top of him and partly and partly next to him with my chest pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed me gently. "Now. Let us grab some sleep. We will have a long day tomorrow.

**Okay...I am really really tired so if this is written bad then suck it up. I can´t even spell my name...I think. Hope you had fun. Please Review.**


End file.
